El Secuestro De Sakura Kinomoto
by Megumi Asakura
Summary: SxS, TxE Él, un secuestrador inexperto, y ella, una pésima secuestrada: si los juntamos, tenemos uno de los secuestros más extraños... ::: CAP 18 ARRIBA! :::
1. You've Got Style

**Notas Iniciales:**

¡Hola! Aquí estoy yo de vuelta, esta vez con un nuevo fic, no de Shaman King sino de Card Captor Sakura. El título ya les ha dicho todo, no? xP Pues no!! Ajá! El título sólo les dijo una parte. Y la otra parte tendrán que leerla!! n.n Bueno, me dejo de rodeos y pasemos al fic!

**Dedicaciones:**

A Ferchie Fer (¿por qué me suena a Fergie Ferg? xD), que sé que le gustan estas historias... ¡4 u, darlin! n.n

**El Secuestro De Sakura Kinomoto  
**Escrito por Megumi Asakura

Capítulo 1: You've Got Style

"¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí?" fue lo primero que se preguntó Sakura cuando despertó de un duro golpe en la cabeza. No sabía en dónde estaba, y hasta aún le parecía ver estrellitas y luces dando vueltas por allí.

Tampoco tenía la más pálida idea de porqué estaba allí, en ese sótano oscuro y húmedo, atada a una silla. Que ella recordara, había pagado todas sus deudas, y no creía que ella misma valiese demasiado como para pagarlas en reemplazo del dinero.

Kinomoto Sakura era una estudiante muy popular de la facultad de medicina. Tan sólo iba a segundo año y ya toda la institución sabía quién era. Pensó que ese podría ser uno de los motivos de su secuestro. Aunque ella no había notado ninguna anomalía con sus compañeras para que alguna le tomara celos o envidia e hiciera cosa semejante.

Lo cierto era que estaba allí por algún motivo, y eso se lo tendría que preguntar al secuestrador. ¿Quién sería?

Seguramente su mejor amiga de la facultad, Daidouji Tomoyo había puesto servicios de seguriadad al más puro estilo del FBI o de la CIA para buscarla. Sakura siempre pensó que era un poco exagerada para todo, pero en este caso no lo sería. No, no, al contrario, necesitaría toda esa ayuda y algo más quizá para encontrarla, porque le parecía que estaba metida en el último rincón del mundo.

-Veo que despertaste, Sakura-chan. -una voz masculina le habló.

-¿Quién eres?

-Oh, soy sólo tu secuestrador. -se acercó a la silla en donde ella estaba- Me presento, Li Shaoran a sus órdenes.

-Bien, si estás a mis órdenes, deberías desatarme. -habló con frialdad la joven de 20 años.

-Lo siento, todo menos intentos de escapatoria. -respondió Shaoran de la misma manera.

-Perfecto, entonces desátame. -le ordenó.

-Muy bien. -accedió a su orden.

Pero Sakura no iba a ser del todo buena y sincera con esta persona.

Mientras era desatada, intentó golpearlo, pero sólo consiguió enredarse más. Lo que ella no sabía era que Shaoran sabía demasiado bien artes marciales, y con movimientos rápidos, se defendió. Y de repente, él estaba encima de ella, en el suelo; una pocisión un tanto incómoda.

-Nunca vuelvas a tratar de hacer aquello¿sí? Podría irte peor, y no quiero sangre en mis manos. -dijo tranquilamente, como si estuvieran en una mesa, sólo hablando.

-Mierda. -dijo ella y miró hacia otro lado. Su mirada era muy intensa, a tal punto que hizo sonrojarla. Parecía que a él no le importaba. Pero no era así.

Shaoran vio los bellos ojos de la secuestrada: verdes, como el más profundo de los bosques, como la más hermosa manzana de la tentación. Nunca pensó que su trabajo fuera difícil a veces. Jamás le había sucedido esto.

Rápidamente recordó y la ayudó a levantarse. -¿Algo más?

-No por ahora. Gracias. -dijo a medida que sacudía su ropa a modo de limpieza rápida. Ese día llevaba un traje azul marino, compuesto por una mini falda y un saco del mismo color. La camisa que llevaba era blanca y sus zapatos con tacos eran negros. Llevaba cancanes largos de color negro. Era día de reunión en el centro de estudiantes de la facultad, y siempre que podía, vestía sus mejores ropas. Quizá podría ser ello el motivo de su secuestro, pero, como iban las cosas, no parecía que así fuese.

"Justo hoy sucede todo esto." pensó. Y pensó que realmente no había escapatoria ya que estaba en un sótano que tenía una puerta con llave.

-Esta será tu habitación. Dormirás, comerás, verás televisión y te ducharás aquí. No se aceptan quejas. -dijo Shaoran mientras iba cerrando la puerta.

-Espera, -interrumpió- ¿podemos hablar? Hay muchas cosas que aclarar.

-Está bien, sólo unos instantes porque estoy realmente muy ocupado. -cuando dijo que estaba a sus órdenes, era cierto.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama, uno al lado del otro. Sakura empezó.

-Bien¿por qué estoy aquí secuestrada?

-... Yo sólo sigo órdenes, realmente no sé el motivo verdadero pero... Supongo que por algo bueno no es. ¿Mataste a algún funcionario o político? -preguntó.

-Ojalá fuera eso, al menos sabría porqué demonios estoy aquí encerrada. -respondió impacientemente.

-¿Y qué piensas que has hecho para estar aquí? -volvió a preguntar.

-Bueno, creo que nada... ¡Oye¡Soy yo la de las preguntas! -gritó enojada.

-¡Perdón¡A usted nada se le puede preguntar! -dijo en tono burlón Shaoran.

-¡Hey¡No merezco este trato!

-¡Bien¡Entonces me voy! -se levantó del lugar en el que estaba. La situación estaba muy tensa, de verdad. Quizá Shaoran no quería hablar realmente.

-¡Pues hazlo! -y se echó en su cama dándole la espalda a la puerta para no verlo salir.

Seguramente ese iba a ser el peor y más aburrido día de su vida.

**----------o----------**

Estaban todos reunidos en la casa de Tomoyo, a ver si daban con la desaparecida Sakura. No contestaba su celular, tampoco los mensajes, no estaba ni en su casa ni en la facultad, había faltado a la reunión del centro de estudiantes... Eran una sucesión de hechos que la secuestrada nunca hubiera hecho, ni siquiera estando ebria.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste, Tomoyo? -preguntó Touya.

-Pues... Ayer, en la clase de farmacología. Nos despedimos como siempre... -y no pudo continuar ya que empezó a llorar. Todo esto la tenía muy mal, ni siquiera el ver su telenovela favorita en el televisor plasma de pantalla plana que tenía en su habitación podría ayudarla.

Daidouji Tomoyo era una niña demasiado rica, su madre era la dueña de una gran empresa de juguetes que ahora esaba teniendo gran éxito. Conocía a Sakura desde segundo año en la primaria, así que llevaban siendo amigas mucho tiempo. Lo suficiente como para creerse que fueran hermanas, sin duda alguna. Pero ahora estaban un poquito distanciadas con todo esto de que Sakura representaba al ciclo básico en el centro de estudiantes, que ocupaba un cargo importante allí, que esto, que lo otro... Y su popularidad. Podría decirse que Tomoyo no estaba celosa de ella, ni tenía envidia, pero le molestaba que ya nada volvería a ser como antes.

-Bueno, bueno, no te pongas mal, amor, ya aparecerá sana y salva. -Eriol la abrazó suavemente. Él era su novio.

Se habían conocido hacía tres años. Puede decirse que fue amor a primera vista.

Hiragizawa Eriol había nacido en Inglaterra, de padre japonés y madre británica. Ambos eran profesionales famosos en sus respectivas tierras natales; él, un excelente abogado y ella, magnífica psicóloga. Pero Eriol no tenía esos ideales de defender gente o penetrar en la mente de los demás, no, él quería salvar personas en un hospital. Llegó a Japón con sólo 18 años, pero listo para todo. Conoció a su actual novia en la facultad, gracias a Sakura. Eriol también formaba parte del centro de estudiantes, y era muy popular también. Cursaba tercer año, a diferencia de Sakura y Tomoyo, quienes iban a segundo.

-Eso espero... -se aferró a sus brazos. La policía ya había empezado a buscarla por todo Tomoeda, y luego buscarían en todo Japón, así hasta dar con Kinomoto Sakura.

**----------o----------**

"Toc toc"

Pasaron unos segundos, y al no ver ni oír respuesta, Shaoran volvió a tocar la puerta de entrada al sótano, es decir, a la habitación de Sakura. Se sorprendió cuando se pasó varios minutos intentando ser oído.

-Oye¿eres sorda? Abre la maldita... -y entró. Lo que vio allí fue algo inesperado.

Allí estaba la estudiante de medicina, mirando a las paredes. Nada extraño, lo extraño lo tenían las paredes mismas. Todas pintadas con dibujos, estrellas, corazones, flores...

-Bien, creo que me mantendrás mucho tiempo secuestrada, así que me pareció buena idea pintarlas como son en mi habitación. -y sonrió.

-Pero...

-Ya sé, ya sé, no serán ocho años de secuestro como Natascha Kampush pero cuesta acostumbrarse a un lugar oscuro y frío. La pintura te la pago después de que me liberes¿sí?

-Está bien, aquí está tu almuerzo. -y le entregó la bandeja.

-Gracias, Shyao... ¿Puedo llamarte así, no? Siempre pongo sobrenombres a la gente. A mí me llaman Sadie o Sak, a mi mejor amiga Tommy o Tomate para que se enoje, a su novio Eri-chan y... Y a ti ahora, te llamo Shyao. -era increíble que Sakura no parase de hablar. Estaba aburrida de verdad.

-Bueno, Sadie... Aunque a mí simplemente me gusta más Sakura. Sadie me suena a... -dudaba si decir la palabra- Sádico.

-A mí también, creo que no es el mejor apodo para alguien como yo¿no? -y rió algo. El almuerzo estaba allí olvidado, realmente no sentía hambre de comida sino hambre de amistad.

-Sí que tienes imaginación... Y mucho estilo. -dijo, mirando de vuelta a las paredes recién pintadas.

-Como esa vieja canción de jazz, "You've Got Style"... ¿Realmente lo crees así?

-Y, mira a esas paredes... Creo que deberías ser diseñadora de modas o--

-No, yo creo que debería ser doctora y atender en emergencias. Una doctora con estilo. -sonrió.

Shaoran sólo pensó en los pacientes que llegen a ser atendidos por Sakura. Ella, criticándoles el color de la ropa o sus jeans y la persona a atender, muriéndose. Pero aún así no le pareció ridículo. Los médicos lo único que hacen, a veces, es criticar lo que llevas puesto.

-Qué bien.

-Mmm. -parecía el fin de la conversación.

Shyao se levantó de su lugar en la cama y se fue a la puerta. Allí estaba un dibujo plasmado con lápiz, sin terminar. "Hasta la puerta ha rediseñado" pensó.

-Espera, -habló Sakura- aún no he acabado de hablar.

Shaoran volvió a donde Sakura estaba, esta vez, mirándola fijo a los ojos. Quedó hipnotizado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no miraba a nadie con esa clase de mirada.

-Bueno, pues... Acaba ya. -dijo, quizá sonrojándose.

-¿Tienes muchas cosas para hacer?

-Etto... No realmente, sólo quiero ver una película--

-¿Cúal? -preguntó entusiasmada- ¿"Rápido y furioso"?

-Sí¿a ti también te gusta? -la conversación estaba tomando un rumbo distinto: ahora podían empezar a conocerse aunque sea por sus películas favoritas.

-¡Por supuesto! Me gustan los Lamborghinis que aparecen... ¡Son un sueño hecho realidad!

Y así continuaron hablando de cosas menos importantes que el propio secuestro que tenía conmocionado a todo Japón.

------------------------------  
**Notas de la autora:**

¡¡Primer capítulo arriba!! n.n ¿Cómo ha quedado¿Qué les pareció¡¡Son muchas preguntas que quiero que me respondan a través de los reviews!! n.n

Les comento algo sobre la trama de la historia: como ya se habrán dado cuenta, es un SxS. Tendrá acción, aventuras y mucha azúcar entre esta pareja... n.n

Y como ya he dicho: deseo muchos reviews... Muchas gracias desde ya por leer mi fic.


	2. El Confesionario

**El Secuestro De Sakura Kinomoto**  
Escrito por Megumi Asakura

Capítulo 2: El Confesionario

El segundo día del secuestro de la popular estudiante transcurría. Todo Tomoeda y Japón estaba conmocionado por ello. Pero, de alguna forma, a Sakura le gustaba estar secuestrada.

No era el hecho de que staba subiendo a la fama por su secuestro (su cara estaba en todos lados), sino le agradaba la idea ya que estaba alejada de su familia y de su rutina diaria. A veces era bueno cambiar.

"Sí, es bueno cambiar... ¡Pero no de esta manera tan abrupta!" pensaba cada vez que podía. Eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana cuando, muerta de hambre y sintiéndose sucia, decidió ducharse. ¿Muerta de hambre? Sí. Shaoran dormía siempre hasta tarde, y no porque la secuestrada fuera Kinomoto Sakura, tenía que madrugar.

Se metió al cálido chorro de agua, tomó el shampoo y comenzó a lavar su cabello. Primero empezó a cantar algunas canciones de Madonna, luego Shakira, más tarde Rolling Stones. Se aburrió, entonces pensó: "Bueno, si lo hacía en mi departamento, ¿porqué no aquí?"

Dijo una palabra al azar, la primera que se cruzó por la mente.

"Shaoran."

Sonaba extraño, pero era el único tema del cual ella podía hablar. Después de todo, era su secuestrador.

-Shaoran... Es un chico tímido, silencioso, un poco odioso pero de un gran corazón.- parecía como si estuviera hablando con Tomoyo, su mejor amiga. -No voy a mentir, es... -dudó de que alguien la estuviese oyendo- atractivo, aunque no sabes si sólo te atrae física o psíquicamente o ambas. Sería bueno poder conocerlo un poco más, sería bueno, ¿no?

Sakura salió de la ducha. Había entrado silenciosamente, tanto, que ni el sensible oído de ella había podido oírlo. Parecía que lo había escuchado todo.

-Shaoran... -dijo suavemente. Parecía una súplica.

Él no dijo nada: estaba perplejo. Claro, el ver a una chica saliendo de la ducha sólo con un toallón no se veía todos los días. Al menos no en el mundo de Shaoran.

Frente a él, casi desnuda, Sakura se veía indefensa. Su piel estaba mojada, y cada diminuta gota de agua que recorría su cuerpo provocaban en ella escalofríos. El toallón estaba un tanto pegado al cuerpo, resaltando las delicadas y desafiantes curvas que retaban a Shaoran a poseerlas. El cabello estaba revuelto, con un extraño aroma entre manzanas y agua caliente. El maquillaje había sido corrido por el agua, ahora tenía un esfumado negro alrededor de los ojos, resaltando el verde esperanza de los mismos. Verde esperanza. Sus labios estaban húmedos, tenía deseos de besarla... ¿Quería realmente Shaoran besarla? ¿O sólo era ese momento el que le hacía tener deseos?

Volvió a la situación en la que estaba.; se sonrojó, y Sakura se dio cuenta , pero ella no reaccionó. Quizá sentía miedo de lo que podia suceder luego.

-Sakura, yo... No sabía que te estabas... -se tapó los ojos con ambas manos- bañando. Perdón. -estaba a punto de voltearse y darle la espalda cuando ella le tomó la mano.

-Espera... -Shaoran la miró, era más baja que él. -¿Escuchaste todo lo que dije? -le preguntó.

Era el momento. En realidad, había oído todo, desde la primera hasta la última palabra. Había oído lo que la secuestrada había dicho sobre él. Dubitó no más de tres segundos entre decirle la verdad o mentirle para poder seguir escuchando esas clases de "confesiones".

-Pues... No, sólo me pareció que estabas hablando con alguien.

-Entonces, ¿no has oído nada?

-No, Sakura, nada de nada.

-Está bien. -soltó su mano.

Se dirigió a la cama en donde el traje azul descansaba. Realmente no sentía ganas de ponérselo, le incomodaba. Pero, al no tener otra ropa, mucho no había para elegir...

Había olvidado por completo a Shyao. Y lo recordó en el momento preciso, justo antes de quitarse el toallón.

-Ejem... Me parece que es muy evidente que ahora me tengo que cambiar, ¿no?

-Etto... Si... -aún no comprendía a dónde quería llegar.

-Pues bien, hay alguien que no debería estar aquí conmigo al momento de quitarme este toallón. Adivina quién es el intruso. -se notaba impaciente.

-¿Yo? -dijo señalándose inocentemente a sí mismo con su dedo índice.

-Ajá, así que lo que tienes que hacer ahora es... -dejó que Shyao completara la frase.

-... Irme de aquí para que te cambies y... ¿Traerte el desayuno? -respondió con otra pregunta. Era casi mediodía.

-Así es, ahora que sabes lo que debes hacer, ve y haz todo. -y lo empujó hacia la puerta. Él no se resistió pero en el fondo quería quedarse.

Escuchó como Sakura cerraba la puerta y colocaba algo detrás de ésta.

-Mierda, no se puede hablar que ya hay alguien que te oye. -dijo en voz baja.

**----------o----------**

"Hasta ahora, las autoridades policiales desconocen el paradero de la joven secuestrada en el día de ayer, Kinomoto Sakura. Se cree de un ajuste de cuentas..."

-Noticiosos inmundos, si tan sólo dejaran de especular sobre Sakura. -habló Tomoyo. Ahora sí había algo que podía consolarla: su televisor plasma gigante en su habitación.

El segundo día del secuestro parecía interminable. No había forma de hacer algo sin pensar en la desaparecida.

Ni Touya, ni Tomoyo, ni Eriol, ni Fujitaka... Nadie podía hacer algo bueno sin Sakura. ¿Tanto dependían de ella? No, no dependían, sólo la extrañaban y el pensar en ella hacía que todo saliera mal.

Tantos pensamientos estaban afectando a Tomoyo. Decidió tomar una ducha.

Se metió al cálido chorro de agua, y comenzó a platicar con ella misma.

-Pobre Sakura, ¿cómo estará? Seguramente cansada de vestir ese traje azul... Pobre... Y yo le dije que se pusiera algodón y no lycra... ¡Debió hacerme caso! Menos mal que no se puso el otro traje de Armani porque sino se moriría de calor por la cantidad de algodón egipcio que tiene...

Siguió hablando de temas menos importantes. Eriol estaba buscándola por algún motivo, y se había ido a su habitación. Allí escuchó a Tomoyo hablar y no dudó en colocar su oreja contra la puerta del baño. Pero, para su mala suerte, Tomoyo estaba saliendo... Su cabeza dio contra la cadera de la joven.

-¿Qué hacías, Eri-san?

-¡¡N-N-NADA!! -y rojo de vergüenza, se fue, sin rumbo.

**----------o----------**

Silencio.

Más silencio.

Se hartó.

-¡Shaoran! -lo llamó. Al instante estaba allí.

-¿Qué quieres, Sakura?

-Ven a hablar conmigo.

La propuesta de la joven había sorprendido a Shaoran. Como un perro leal a su dueño, fue y se sentó a su lado.

-Y... ¿De qué quieres hablar? -preguntó dudoso.

-Bueno, estoy aburrida, así que cualquier tema me interesaría.

-Bien, ¿te gustaría saber porqué estás aquí, secuestrada? -una mirada maliciosa se formó en los ojos cafés del joven.

-¡Por supuesto!

-Bueno, te seré sincero: ni idea. Pero he oído a mis amos hablar de "intercambio". ¿Sabes algo?

-¿Intercambio? ¿Ahora soy parte de un trueque? -preguntó, un tanto ofendida.

-¡No! Sólo repito lo que he oído. Quizás... Alguien de tu familia deba algo y te estén usando ahora como moneda. ¿Cuánto crees que es?

-Pues, si me usan a mí de moneda, seguramente el precio es demasiado alto. -y rió un poco. Le encantaba pavonear de cualquier cosa.

-Interesante... -miró hacia otro lado.

-Ah, por cierto, sé que me has dicho que no escuchaste nada de lo que estaba hablando mientras tomaba una ducha. Pero, ¿sabes? Creo que estás mintiendo. -le dijo rápidamente.

-¿Crees que miento? ¿Y cuáles son tus pruebas? -la desafió.

-Mírame.

La joven secuestrada lo miró fijo a los ojos. El chico hacía exactamente lo mismo. Fueron un par de segundos mágicos, maravillosos.

-¿Y qué has visto? -preguntó al final de muchos segundos de incómodo silencio.

-Sölo que mientes para poder escuchar más. Si quieres saber más de mí, me lo hubieras dicho... Sin duda te hablaría de mí, así nos conoceríamos mejor. Además, a mí también me gustaría conocerte.

-¿Y si hacemos un juego de preguntas y respuestas? Yo pregunto, tú respondes, tú preguntas, yo respondo. Pero nada de preguntas idiotas. -advirtió antes de que Sakura dijera algo.

-Está bien. Empiezo; ¿qué escuchaste de lo que hablé? Sé sincero, Shyao. -no lo admitía pero le encantaba ser llamado de esa forma.

-Todo.

_"Shaoran... Es un chico tímido, silencioso, un poco odioso pero de un gran corazón. No voy a mentir, es... Atractivo, aunque no sabes si sólo te atrae física o psíquicamente o ambas. Sería bueno poder conocerlo un poco más, sería bueno, ¿no?"_

Las palabras la atormentaron. Ella sabía con qué sentido las había dicho: con la amistad. Pero temía que él pudiera interpretarlo de otra forma: amor.

No era que estaba totalmente prohibido enamorarse de tu propio secuestrador, no. En este caso estaba totalmente permitido: tenías a un chico bien parecido que te servía como esclavo. Nada mal. Pero, por alguna raón, Sakura tenía miedo de ser herida. De ser herida de muerte.

Ella era muy popular, sí, lo era, no había forma de negarlo. Pero quien se enamoraba de ella, solamente veía su popularidad y su formado cuerpo. Solamente eso. Y estaba cansada de ser vista como un objeto que servía únicamente una noche, una noche llena de pasión y deseos salvajes. Ya había pasado por aquello y no quería repetirlo.

-¿Todo?

-Sí, Sakura, desde la primera hasta la última palabra.

Decidió enfrentarlo del lado humorístico.

-¿Conque andas por ahí escuchando pensamientos privados, eh?

-Ya se pasó el turno de tus preguntas, ahora viene el mío. -evitó notablemente responderle.- Y todo lo que has dicho sobre mí, ¿es lo que piensas o lo que sientes?

El silencio duró unos instantes, Sakura intentaba buscar la forma adecuada de decirlo.

-Es... Lo que pienso sobre ti, ¿hay algo de malo? ¿No has tenido una novia que te haya dicho algo así?

-Aún no, espero tenerla pronto. Realmente a mí no me importa lo que pienses o sientas por mí, definitivamente. Sólo quiero que no pienses que soy una mala persona. Fin de la conversación. -se levantó como un rayo de su lado y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Si escuchaste todo, y si estás a mis órdenes como dices, no te estarías yendo.

-Soy servicial pero no esclavo. -dicho esto, Shaoran dejó a una confundida estudiante sentada en la cama.

-Y yo que creía que era más dócil. Juro nunca más usar el baño como confesionario. -y se puso a ver televisión.

------------------------------  
**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, bueno, algunos sentimientos salen a flote n.n ¡Y esperen más adelante cuando esto tome más acción!

Ah, por cierto, he olvidado poner un disclaimer, pero, ustedes saben que las chicas CLAMP son difíciles de sobornar... Ya veré cómo hago, pero, hasta que lo logre, ni Card Captor Sakura ni ninguno de los personajes allí presentados me pertenecen... Sólo este fic (al menos n.n)

Y, ya que estamos, respondemos reviews, muchas gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de dejarme uno:

SakuySyao: ¡Qué bueno que te interese la historia! Aquí está este nuevo capítulo que espero que también te haya gustado, ¡a mí me encantó escribirlo! n.n Perdona por haberte dejado intrigada, pero me pareció que estaba bien así. Te prometo que en los próximos capítulos, se irán develando los secretos poco a poco... ¡¡Gracias por tu review!!

Gabyhyatt: ¿En serio? ¡Qué bueno que te guste! A mí me pareció una idea muy alocada escribirlo, y me parece que quedará bien. Será un fic muy OOC, espero que te guste. Gracias por tu review y nos vemos!! n.n

Ann-qu: Sí, te lo prometo, será una historia muy entretenida y será muy OOC también. Continuaré así, haciéndola más divertida e intrigante a cada capítulo. Te agradezco el review y nos vemos!! n.n

Luna-Box: Sí, seguiré así!!! n.n Qué bueno que te parezca fantástico el fic, eso me ayuda a seguir con la historia... ¡Muchas gracias por el review y espero verte prontito!! n.n

Ferchie-Fer: My Soul Sista!!! n.n Suena extraño el estar respondiéndote aquí, por reviews n.n ¡Me dejaste uno! T-T Al diablo... Thanx u a lot!! n.n En fin: sí, ya sé que el fic no es de ManKin, creo que ya te lo dije pero por las dudas te lo repito; a este fic lo tenía escrito long, long time ago... Pero tenía una temática diferente. Era un fic que no se distanciaba mucho del anime de Sakura; es decir, magia aquí, magia allá... Me tardó el pensar otra temática, porque yo lo quería hacer con ManKin, pero estaría plagiando a Natty-chan y su fic Seguir Adelante xP (¿y acaso no lo estoy plagiando con éste? xP)... ¿Así que la personalidad AU de Sakura te recuerda a alguien? ¿A mí? Mmm... xD Y sí, tu pobre Shaoran se tendrá que bancar a una "Luciana" xD Y aquí está la continuación, ¡a no desesperar sino no hay regalitos de Navidad! xD Y no te preocupes que el SxS llegará prontillo n.n De paso decime cómo quedó el poco SxS que metí ahora n.n Y la parte que te gustó a vos, me parece que es mi futuro... xD ¿Te imaginás? Me sacan a patadas del trabajo xDD... Bueno, chau!!! n.n (Y espero no tener que pedirte que me dejes un review, decile a la Micks que también me deje alguno n.n)

¡Gracias a todos por leer este fic! Los espero en el próximo capítulo, y espero recibir muchos reviews.


	3. De Compras Con Shaoran

**Notas Iniciales:**

Gomen ne! u.u No he podido actualizar antes ya que mi computadora se había roto, no andaba... Pobre Sakura-san... Pero, bueno, he estado usando la computadora de mi hermano a escondidas y a la mañana bien temprano y a la medianoche... Así que prácticamente no he tenido tiempo para actualizar. Pero bueno, lo prometido es deuda, y aquí les traigo este capítulo de la historia... ¡Disfruten!

Disclaimer: Chicas CLAMP, ¿por qué son tan difíciles de chantajear? ¡Comprendan! Pero, bueno, hasta nuevo aviso, CCS no es mío T-T Sólo esta historia.

**El Secuestro De Sakura Kinomoto  
**Escrito Por Megumi Asakura

Capítulo 3: De Compras Con Shaoran

Las cosas estaban muy difíciles y tensas. En el aire flotaba electricidad.

Shaoran estaba enojado con ella ¿sólo por unas preguntas? Qué chico tan odioso.

Pero a Sakura no le interesaba tanto. Bueno, un poco... O quizá demasiado, ya que no sabía qué hacer para matar el tiempo ahora, ahora que él no iba a hablar con ella. Sólo un "buenos días", "tu desayuno" y nada más. ¿Qué era lo que realmente estaba pasando?

Y no sólo eso, extrañaba también a Tomoyo. ¿Qué estaría sucediendo ahora en el Centro De Estudiantes de la facultad de Medicina? Seguramente era un caos, como ella pensaba. Era un tanto orgullosa y egocéntrica, pensaba que sin ella, "el mundo estaría perdido". En parte tenía razón, ya que se estaban creando embotellamientos en las carreteras a causa de los controles policiales por su secuestro, la facultad de medicina estaba cerrada hasta que ella apareciese, nadie lograba hacer bien sus trabajos debido al constante susurro de la radio o del televisor comentando más acerca de su secuestro. Su secuestro.

¿Quién iba a creer que había pintado las paredes de su _cárcel_ de acuerdo al firmamento? Tenía un talento especial, y ella lo sabía. Aunque prefería olvidarlo y dejarlo, a ella no le interesaban las artes. Su pasión era la medicina.

Se había imaginado decenas de veces en un hospital, yendo de aquí para allá y atendiendo pacientes. Se había imaginado ser el centro de atención por parte de todos los pacientes y cuerpo médico. Se había imaginado su futuro a su modo.

Ya eran las once de la mañana cuando llamó a Shyao. Una gran idea acababa de cruzar su mente.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura? -el susodicho secuestrador estaba más que feliz al escuchar su voz que lo llamaba, a pesar de no querer demostrarlo.

-¿No te sientes aburrido de pasarla aquí todo el día, _secuestrándome_? -fue al grano.

-Bueno, a decir verdad... Es mi trabajo, y tengo que hacerlo de cualquier forma, me aburra o no. Pero, de veras, me aburro demasiado.

-Entonces, ¿qué te parece si...?

Sakura dejó inconclusa su frase por unos tres segundos, no más. En ese efímero lapso de tiempo, las más alocadas ideas cruzaron la mente del muchacho. _"¿Qué te parece si... Te conviertes en rock star y me das un concierto privado?"_ Sonrió mentalmente.

_"¿Qué te parece si... Te alquilas unos DVDs y vemos películas?"_ No era mala idea

_"¿Qué te parece si... Jugamos al ajedrez?"_ No, definitivamente aburrido.

_"¿Qué te parece si... Te conviertes en mi novio y nos besamos?"_

Un momento.

Lo último que había pensado no lo había _pensado_. Salió... Como del alma.

Sacudió su cabeza un poco, intentando borrar la idea anterior. No tuvo efecto. ¿De dónde había sacado semejante locura?. ¿Estaba diciendo que quería que Sakura fuese su novia y quería besarla? El amor te pega fuerte, pero, de un día al otro...

Era verdad; Sakura poseía una belleza única, que él jamás había visto. Era normal que agradase a la vista. Y lo hacía muy bien. Pero, para Shyao, ¿agradaba ella solamente la vista?. ¿O también agradaba sus demás sentidos?. ¿Se había enamorado a primera vista?

-... ¿si vamos de compras al centro comercial?

Hubo algo de desilusión en un suspiro lanzado involuntariamente. ¿Debía aceptar su propuesta?. ¿Era una cita?.

-Pero... Las personas secuestradas están _secuestradas_, y no pueden salir de compras...

-¡Por favor, Shyao! -adoraba secretamente cuando ella lo llamaba así- ¡Estoy aburrida de vestir este traje azul!

-¿Y no quieres mejor--?

-¡¡NO!! ¡¡QUIERO IR DE COMPRAS AL _SHOPPING GARDEN_!! -gritó encaprichada. El Shopping Garden era el centro comercial más grande de Tomoeda... Y el más caro, por cierto. Allí Sakura gastaba demasiado dinero en pocas cosas, pero valía la pena, según ella, ya que lo más caro era lo más duradero. Aunque no fuera así.

-¡Está bien! ¡Pero deja ya de sollozar como bebé! -le gritó y se fue a cambiar, a buscar las llaves para salir, quién sabe. "Mocosa malcriada" pensó.

"Jejeje... ¡Esto siempre funciona!" Sakura se felicitó mentalmente.

Luego de un par de segundos, se dio cuenta que así no podía salir. No, no era a causa de la estética. Era por el traje azul. Todo el mundo la reconocería por eso.

No lo dudó ni un instante y salió por primera vez de su habitación. Era un pasillo oscuro con una pequeña luz que iluminaba una escalera de pocos escalones. Daba a la planta baja de la casa. Quiso caminar algo, pero no pudo. Tenía miedo de que allí arriba estuvieran los verdaderos secuestradores, personas malas con cicatrices en la cara y muy musculosos, según Sakura. Sin duda alguna, poseía una gran imaginación.

Regresó a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Allí se sentó en su cama y esperó a que Shaoran bajase. Abrazó sus rodillas mientras tenía la mirada perdida en algún lado.

-Ya estoy listo... -se detuvo- ¿Te sucede algo?

-No... -mentía- Sólo pensaba en un posible motivo de mi encierro aquí.

-Bueno, ya se solucionará, pero te prometo encontrar alguna respuesta que te satisfaga un poco, ¿sí?. Vamos, cambia esa cara. -él estaba sentado a su lado ahora.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo. -hicieron la _promesa del dedo pequeño_.

-Y... También estaba pensando... Tengo que cambiarme de ropas porque la gente reconocería este traje azul...

-Comprendo. Déjame ver qué tengo por aquí. -se levantó repentinamente y se dirigió a una gran caja de cartón amontonada con otras cosas en una esquina.

Mientras buscaba algo normal para Sakura allí, se preguntó por qué quería cambiarse de ropa. ¿Acaso no quería regresar a su casa?. ¿Quería quedarse con él?

"Deja de imaginar cosas que no son." pensó bruscamente. No entendía lo que le estaba sucediendo.

-¿Y que hay allí?

-Son ropas y zapatos que los anteriores secuestrados se han olvidado. Las iba a donar a alguna iglesia pero esperaba hacerlo después de tu secuestro, a ver si tú también te olvidas algo.

-Qué lindo. -dijo sarcásticamente.- Ahora déjame ver a mí.

Sacó de allí unos jeans gastados, unas zapatillas azules y una remera blanca. Sacó una gorra azul en donde escondió su cabello claro. Listo, ahora no podía ser reconocida.

-Muy bien, pero... ¿Con qué comprarás? Yo no pienso regalarte nada.

-Oh, pues, no te preocupes, -sacó una tarjeta de crédito- tengo a mi hermana.

Subieron las pequeñas escaleras y salieron a un garage, el garage de la casa. Salieron por el gran portón automático.

Y ambos partieron rumbo al _Shopping Garden_.

**----------o----------**

Suena el teléfono en la casa de los Kinomoto.

-Casa de los Kinomoto, habla Touya.

-¿Kinomoto Touya? Tanto tiempo sin oír tu voz, amor. -sonó una voz femenina del otro lado.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó alarmado.

-Oh, eso no importa. ¿Te interesa tu pequeña hermana, verdad? Bien, te digo, ella está en perfecto estado, quizás un poco aburrida, pero se encuentra bien.

-¿¡Y dónde la tienen!?

-Lo siento, pero no tengo más dinero para hablar--

Touya colgó el teléfono un poco más animado. Sabía que Sakura se encontraba bien, pero, ¿quién era la mujer que le había hablado?. ¿En dónde estaba Sakura?. ¿Realmente estaba bien? Decidió llamar a su padre, a la facultad en donde él trabajaba.

-¿Papá? Soy Touya.

-¡Ah!. ¡Hola hijo!. ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Bueno, no lo sé, pero me ha llamado una mujer, no sé quién es, y me dijo que Sakura está bien. Quizá sea la secuestradora.

-¿Has grabado la conversación? Así rastreamos la llamada.

-No papá, no pude reaccionar, lo siento.

-Bueno, no te preocupes. Recuerda a la hora exacta que te llamó y luego hablaremos con la policía. Llama a los demás para decirles que ella está bien.

-Bien, nos vemos. -y cortó. Ahora debía llamar a todos, TODOS. Esto incluía a Tomoyo... Y conociendo el hobby (o vicio) que tiene de hablar por teléfono, la cuenta del mismo vendría muy, muy, muy costosa...

**----------o----------**

-¿Te gusta ese vestido?

-Ah.

-¡Oye!. ¡No me estás prestando atención! -y le golpeó un poco la cabeza.

-¡Hey!. ¡No me golpees!

-Está bien, pero atiéndeme mientras te hablo, ¿ok?

-Oshhh... Bien.

Siguieron caminando por todos lados, Shyao ya no sabía dónde colocarse tantas bolsas de compras. Sus brazos gritaban por un descanso.

-¿No tienes hambre? -parecía que le había leído la mente.

-¡Por supuesto!. ¡Y más cargando estas bolsas!. -se quejó abiertamente.

-Pues vamos a Mc Donald's.

Allí se sentaron en una mesa al lado del gran ventanal que tenía vista a la avenida principal y a la torre de Tokio. La vista era imponente.

-¡Al fin un descanso!

-Eres vago ¿sabes? -dijo ella con picardía.

-Tú también. Yo debería estar torturándote. -enfatizó ese "yo".

-Ya lo has hecho, estando allí encerrada... Un infierno.

-Pues esto es tres veces peor. -el silencio reinó por instantes- Sakura, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Adelante.

-Bien, yo--

-¡Bienvenidos a Mc Donald's!. ¿Qué van a ordenar? -fue interrumpido por una mesera con un ridículo traje en rojo y blanco a rayas, y ni hablar de esa gorrita...

Sakura miró a la ventana en un intento desesperado de no ser reconocida. Le hizo una mueca a Shaoran para que él hablara por ambos.

-Bueno, quisiéramos dos hamburguesas dobles con queso, con mayonesa, sin ketchup y con mostaza. A una hazla completa y a la otra le sacarás el tomate, le dejarás la lechuga y el huevo, no le pongas demasiada sal; colócales también algo de zanahoria picada pero no le pongas aceite. Y dos papas fritas medianas.

La mesera lo miraba de una forma rara. -¿Algo más?

-Y la bebida. Dos vasos grandes de Coke, al mío le sacarás el hielo.

-Muy bien, señor. -la chica se fue con una gota tamaño extra grande en su cabeza.

-Vaya, no sabía que tenías estilo a la hora de elegir la comida. -se dio vuelta lentamente, como temiendo de ser vista.

-No importa. Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

-¿Y bien?. Habla.

-Pues... Me detuve a pensar cuando dijiste lo del traje azul, que la gente te reconocería por él. Digo, ¿no?. Tú eres la secuestrada. ¿No deseas escapar y ser libre?

-Buena pregunta. Es verdad, actué involuntariamente. Creo que en el fondo quiero escaparme, y lo quiero hacer ya. Pero, por otro lado, no me gustaría regresar a mi vida diaria. ¿Sabes? Soy representante de mi cátedra en el Centro De Estudiantes, y eso te demanda algo de popularidad... Es horrible que chicos que tú no conoces te pidan una cita. Y no una cita cualquiera, siempre han sido citas románticas. _Nasty_. -Sakura tenía eso de mezclar palabras de su idioma con extranjeras.

-Ya veo. ¿Así que prefieres desaparecer por un tiempo?

-Sí, y por un tiempo largo.

-¿Pero no has pensado que luego se vienen las entrevistas, los periodistas, las fotos y todo eso?

-Lo sé, lo sé. -sonrió- Pero aún no estoy preparada para la fama.

La chica del uniforme ridículo les trajo las órdenes. Siguieron hablando hasta que a Sakura le pareció ver un par de siluetas familiares entrando al local.

"¿Podrían ser...?. No, no lo creo... ¿Qué harían Tomoyo y Eri-chan aquí?"

------------------------------  
**Notas de la autora:**

Y otra vez, gomen ne por lo de la actualización u.u

Bueno, en este capítulo he tratado de explicar algo más de la historia, vamos paso a paso... Así la historia se hace larga n.n

Por cierto, quiero desearles a todos un muy feliz año nuevo, y que hayan tenido muy buena Navidad. Ojalá que el año entrante les sea igual o mejor que este n.n

Y ahora sí, _reviews' time_:

Luna-Box: Perdón si te parecen cortos... Lo que sucede es que a mí me gusta desmenuzar bien la historia, y hacerla un tema, un capítulo... Gomen ne por eso u.u Muchas gracias por tu review y tomaré eso en cuenta para los próximos capítulos (aunque me tomará más tiempo actualizar). ¡Nos vemos!

Grety Kinomoto: Sí, tomaré en cuenta el ir lento, pero, es que ellos dos son como un imán!! n.n Gracias por tu review, niña! Y nos vemos!!

SakuySyao: Sí, Shaoran se fue para no responder más preguntas y además esos juegos me parecen idiotas, así que tomé ese pensamiento mío y se lo di a Shaoran. Oh, por supuesto que serán amigos!! Y algo más, ¿por qué no? n.n Aquí está la actualización, espero que te haya gustado... ¡Gracias por tu review y nos vemos!

Ferchie Fer: Hi Soul Sista! Corriste como Gregory xDD Y no, bitch, no se comunican por la ducha... Sólo fue una simple casualidad xD (mentira que la chica te quería dar la contra xD) Bueno, bueno, y aquí va la sección inagurada por Ferchie Fer: ¿cuál fue la parte favorita para ti? xD Me imagino que ya encontraste la similitud que tiene una parte de este capítulo con A & V xD ¡Es la pregunta del millón! Y bueh, ¿quién no encontraría consuelo en un TV plasma?. ¡Yo, OBVEO!. Bien, what else? Ah, sí, gracias por el review, bitch. Y espero no haberme demorado con la actualización. Bye!!! Cualquier cosa, te pego un tubazo xD (suena como si agarrara un tubo gigante y te lo fuera a dar contra tu cabeza xDD)

¡Gracias a quienes comentan en mi fic! Para el próximo capítulo espero sus reviews n.n


	4. Deudas

Disclaimer: Ya lo saben, CCS no es mío... Las chicas CLAMP son difíciles de chantajear, les ofrecí $53.543,54 pero igual no me dan los derechos de CCS. Así que decidí donar ese dinero a este fic para que paguen el rescate de Sakura xD

**El Secuestro De Sakura Kinomoto  
**Escrito por Megumi Asakura

Capítulo 4: Deudas

Ella abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al creer reconocerla.

"De toda la maldita mala suerte del mundo, Dios..." pensaba y le rezaba a cualquier dios/santo/deidad que la estuviese oyendo en ese momento que esa chica de allí no fuera su amiga.

Se puso muy nerviosa de repente y le pidió a Shaoran irse.

-¿Sucede algo--?

-¡SHHH! ¡Haz silencio! -gritó en voz baja.

-¿Pero que te sucede ahora, Sakura? -le costaba hablar; la mano de la joven tapaba su boca.

-Me parece que han entrado unos amigos míos aquí. Podrían reconocerme...

-¿Quieres irte?

-Por supuesto, y ya. -se levantó del asiento que ocupaba, bajó más su gorra para tapar sus ojos. Shyao se llevó las hamburguesas. Ella lo miró con una expresión rara.

-Bueno, la comida no se tira. -aún Sakura no sabía que era un amante de los _fast food_.

-Lo que sea. Vámonos.

Se fueron del lugar lo más rápido posible, tratando de evitar que esas siluetas los vieran. Una vez que se escaparon de allí, se limitaron a quedarse por los alrededores a ver si verdaderamente eran Tomoyo y Eriol.

-¿Me explicarás quiénes son ellos? -un Shaoran enojado cruzaba los brazos en señal de enfado.

Sakura resopló hacia arriba, haciendo que los mechones de su flequillo se elevaran un poco. Intentó mirar cómo lo hacían y cruzó los ojos; él sólo sonrió al ver que jugaba igual que una prima pequeña suya.

-No me gusta hablar de mis amigos.

-¿Son tus amigos? -los señaló.

-¡Idiota! ¡No los señales! ¡Te podrían ver y estamos fritos! -agarró la mano del chico y la apretó. Sus miradas se intercambiaron por segundos.

-Está bien, de cualquier forma no creo que nos vean, Sakura.

-Eso es lo que tú crees. Tomoyo tiene algo que le hace saber cuándo están hablando de ella y quién lo está haciendo. Es como su sexto sentido.

-Así que la chica se llama Tomoyo, ¿eh? Menos mal que no te gustaba hablar de tus amigos... -soltó una risita burlona. Ése era el defecto, ella hablaba de más, siempre.

-Bueno, está bien, te cuento. -no pudo resistirse- Ella es mi mejor amiga. Se llama Tomoyo. Como ya te dije, tiene ese extraño sexto...

-¿Qué?

-Date vuelta. -movió más la boca en vez de hablar.

-¿Eh?

-Que te des vuelta, Shyao... -empezó a perder la paciencia.

-¿Por qué? -era realmente molesto.

-Ella nos está mirando...

-¿Quién?. ¿Tomoyo?

Sakura rezó por segunda vez en menos de media hora a cualquier dios/santo/deidad para que no perdiera el control. -Sí, Shyao, ella... Date vuelta...

-Pero ya no nos mira.

Sakura volteó para comprobarlo. -Pues claro que ya no lo hace, con tantas preguntas... ¿Qué ha sucedido con el chico que se presentó a mí y dijo _estoy a tus órdenes_? -ridiculizó su voz.

-Está en frente tuyo. -era increíble cómo te mataba de los nervios.

-¿Me lo haces a propósito?. Tú quieres que te pegue...

-No, yo soy así, acostúmbrate, Sakura. Como ya te había dicho, soy obediente pero no esclavo.

-Al demonio, larguémonos de aquí.-lo tomó de la mano, su agarre era fuerte y decidido.

Al principio, Shaoran sintió como se una descarga eléctrica se apoderaba de su mano al momento en que la secuestrada lo tomaba. Sólo faltaba algo: mariposas o pájaros, o algún ser volador revoloteando en su estómago para que todo esto se convirtiera en amor. Lo dudaba. Él no era esa clase de personas que se enamoraba con facilidad, nunca. Mejor dicho; él no era esa clase de persona que se enamoraba. Shaoran era una persona muy seria.

Desde pequeño fue instruido en artes marciales, lo que requería inmensa concentración y esfuerzo físico. Él mismo se aisló del mundo, por ese motivo no tenía muchas amistades. Directamente, no las tenía ni le importaba tenerlas. Creía no necesitarlas.

Sakura era la primera mujer que entraba en su vida, además de su madre y de sus hermanas. Nunca había tenido contacto con alguien que no fuera de la familia Li. A lo mejor no era amor lo que sentía por Sakura, sino nervios, nervios de conocer a alguien nuevo, miedo a experimentar. Se tranquilizó un poco cuando reflexionó todo aquello y llegó a esa conclusión.

-¿Y ahora?

-Pues volvamos al infierno. -dijo ella resignada, pensando que ese podría ser el lugar más seguro de todos.

**----------o----------**

Cuando Touya regresó del mercado luego de hacer las compras (ahora comprendía por qué Sakura siempre se quejaba), un papel blanco se encontraba debajo de la puerta de la casa.

-Que no sea la factura del teléfono. -rezó en voz alta recordando la conversación de más de una hora y treinta y cinco minutos con Tomoyo.

Abrió sus ojos lo suficiente como para que la carta entera fuera leída de un vistazo.

No era letra de una persona, eran letras y frases recortadas de diarios y revistas.

_"Oh sí. La primera carta del secuestrador. Seguramente mañana la escucharé por todos los medios. Al diablo, te cuento el porqué del secuestro de la más joven de los Kinomoto._

_Cuando Nadeshiko entró a la agencia de modelos, Fujitaka no tenía el dinero suficiente para pagar el pre contrato. Dijo que lo pagaría en cuotas, a tres años. Nunca lo hizo. Nadeshiko tuvo tiempo de morir, pero aún hay deudas por saldar... Te digo, Sakura se encuentra bien bajo mis cuidados. Es idéntica a su madre. Esperaremos todo el tiempo necesario para pagar la suma de dinero, que, a causa del tiempo, se ha incrementado en un 79. Ahora tendrán que pagar $53.543,54 exactos. Nos estamos viendo."_

Quedó estupefacto. Fue necesario que se sentara en el sofá, porque no lo podía creer... ¿Tanto dinero a pagar?. ¿De dónde sacarían todo eso?.

**----------o----------**

-Bien, hemos llegado, ahora te irás al sótano. -dijo Shaoran.

-De vuelta al infierno... Al menos déjame las bolsas de ropa allí así me paso un rato jugando a las modelos.

-¿A las modelos? -una gota gigante apareció en su cabeza.

-¿Por qué no? Tengo el cuerpo de una. -y comenzó a reír. Tenía un extraño sentido del humor.

-Recuérdame nunca más salir de compras contigo. -dijo mientras le tiraba las bolsas a la habitación.

-¡Hey!. ¡Ten más cuidado con mis cosas!

-Si sólo es ropa...

-¡SON MIS NUEVAS AMIGAS! -gritó enojada para luego reír.

-Eres extraña, ¿lo sabías?

-Pobrecito, aún no me comprendes... Esta es mi forma de ser y tendrás que acostumbrarte. -volvió a reír. ¿Acaso le habían puesto alcohol a la bebida de Sakura?

-Estás ebria. -dijo mientras cerraba la puerta con llave. Sabía que no la iba a ver hasta el día siguiente. No le llevaría cena porque ya habían tenido suficiente con Mc Donald's.

-Como quieras, Shyao. Nos vemos mañana.

Ahora que había quedado sola en la habitación, junto con sus "nuevas amigas", se puso a llorar en silencio.

Lloraba porque no sabía qué le depararía el futuro. Lloraba porque ésa no era la forma en que quería vivir la vida. Estudiaba medicina sólo por diversión, porque a ella lo que verdaderamente le apasionaba era el arte en todas sus expresiones, pero no podía serlo.

No podía ser cantante ni integrar una banda, ya que su voz no era la mejor ni era la mejor tocando algún instrumento. No podía ser dibujante ya que lo había intentado y siempre dejaba sus _mangas_ a la mitad. No podía ser actriz ya que eso no estaba en los planes de ninguno de su familia. No podía ser nada de lo que a ella le gustaba. ¿Y qué había sobre el modelaje? Supuso que el seguir la misma carrera que su madre sería algo muy arriesgado. Le habían dicho que Nadeshiko había muerto de...

No lo recordaba. Ahora creía que era... ¿Anorexia o bulimia? Nunca lo supo. Tenía miedo de correr el mismo destino que ella. Muy arriesgado. Además, ya había pasado el tiempo para empezar: todas iniciaban a los quince o dieciséis años, pero ella ya tenía veinte. ¿Tenía oportunidades? Oh, claro que las tenía. Pero no estando encerrada en el sótano, secuestrada por un pésimo secuestrador como lo era Shaoran.

Sólo sabía su nombre. No sabía su apellido, ni su comida favorita, ni su edad, ni qué número de zapatos calzaba. Nada. Sólo sabía que su nombre era Shaoran, y que él era su secuestrador.

Se subió a una silla para poder ver a través del pequeño conducto de aire enrejado. Tenía una vista directa al césped del jardín delantero de la casa. Trató de mirar al cielo, pero no pudo: sólo una pequeña parte podía ver de la inmensa bóveda celeste. Lo que más le maravilló fueron las pequeñas hormigas haciendo su trabajo y el olor al césped recién cortado y regado.

Se quedó parada allí largo rato hasta que se cansó... Bueno, hasta que la silla hizo un sonido de "crach" y comenzó a romperse.

Cayó sobre la cama. El impacto hizo que Sakura dijera un "ay" involuntario, aunque debía admitir que había sido divertido. Iba a tirarse otra vez pero oyó voces.

-... Tú sabes cómo son las cosas, Shaoran. -la voz era de mujer- No la torturamos ahora pero en un futuro cercano, por supuesto.

-¿Y en que consiste tu plan?

-Bueno, les dijimos a sus parientes en la carta que la suma a abonar sería de alrededor de $53 mil dólares, no lo recuerdo. Pues, a ello le aumentamos tres mil dólares, que fue lo que Nadeshiko utilizó mientras estaba en nuestra empresa. Y la frutilla del postre la pone Kinomoto, la hija de Nadeshiko.

-¿Ella?

-Sí, ella misma. Tiene la sangre de la madre, son iguales. Seguramente un día despertará y dirá "quiero ser modelo" y vendrá a nuestra academia.

-Pero Kinomoto está estudiando medicina, no creo que se haga modelo de un día para el otro.

-Descuida, es capaz. Pero, a lo que vamos, hay un 75 por ciento de probabilidades que ella quiera ser modelo. Si lo es, le quitaremos semanalmente unos $400, y podremos ayudar a la nueva modelito que tenemos.

-¿Ahora lo haces por caridad?

-Pero no, idiota, esa chica es un fenómeno. Tiene las medidas perfectas, nació para ser modelo. Y ahora está en nuestras manos, te lo digo: esa chica promete. Así que necesitamos una cantidad de dinero que no está a nuestro alcance por ahora, pero que con todo esto, lo estará. Las ganancias de esta modelo serían muy altas, y lo que a nosotros nos correspondería, también. Todo sumado nos daría alrededor de 39 por ciento de ganancias más por semana, lo suficiente como para darle lo mejor.

-Interesante... Todo a costa de Kinomoto... Me parece muy bien por ti, pero, ¿qué hay para mí?

-Pues podrías quedarte con ella, ¿no?. Hacen muy buena pareja. -¿bromeaba?

-¡Hey!. ¡Que no estoy para bromas, Kaho! -ahora sabía el nombre de la mujer: Kaho.

-Pero es verdad, Shaoran. Deberías quedarte con ella, tienen muy buena química.

-Oh, no, claro que no. Ella no es para mí. -le dolió un poco a Sakura.

-Vamos, sé que estás confundido, pero, tómate tu tiempo para pensarlo. Verás que terminarán juntos, apuesto mi cabeza.

-Apuesta lo que quieras, pero yo no lo haré. Después de todo, ella no me gusta ni nada.

-Bueno, lo dejamos allí, mañana nos vemos a ver cuánto tiempo más la tenemos encerrada.

-Muy bien, hasta mañana, Kaho.

El sonido de un automóvil que se iba fue lo que Sakura oyó. Habían estado charlando en las proximidades de la pequeña ventana-conducto-de-aire.

Al menos ahora sabía que integraba un plan. Decidió irse a dormir antes de que el sol cayera, porque debía ahora pensar en cómo salir de ese lío. No sólo estaba en peligro la vida de ella, sino también peligraba su familia.

------------------------------  
**Notas de la autora:**

Capítulo cuatro terminado!! n.n He revelado ahora algo más de la verdadera trama de la historia, cosa que realmente no tenía planeado aún n.nU

Por cierto, muchísimas gracias a quienes me dejan reviews en este fanfic, ¡se los agradezco!. Pero lamentablemente no he tenido el tiempo suficiente para responderlos, muchos gomen u.u Pero, de veras, se los agradezco muchísimo.

Ya saben, espero sus reviews para este capítulo, mientras más tenga, más rápido actualizaré n.n


	5. Me quise escapar, salió mal

Disclaimer: CCS aún no es mío, CCS aún no es mío... Esa es una manera excelente para torturarme xD

**El Secuestro De Sakura Kinomoto  
**Escrito por Megumi Asakura

Capítulo 5: Me quise escapar, salió mal... Aunque no tanto

Ahora sí creía que esto sería un secuestro verdadero.

La conversación que había escuchado la noche pasada la tenía muy mal. No podía creer lo que había oído, aunque... No debía sorprenderse. Era normal, después de todo, era un secuestro¡pero ella jamás había estado en uno!

Y lo que más le dolía: Shaoran sabía perfectamente porqué Sakura estaba allí, encerrada, secuestrada, pero jamás se lo había dicho. Y cuando empezaba a creer que era una bendición del cielo poder confiar en alguien en tu propio secuestro, resulta ser toda una maldición. ¿Y qué se podía esperar?. ¡Era el secuestrador!

Esa mañana amaneció con una intensa lluvia. Perfecto, lo malo era que Sakura había olvidado cerrar la pequeña ventana-conducto-de-aire-vista-al-cielo y demás; así que ahora estaba cayendo barro a su cama. Despertó cuando una enorme gota de tonalidades marrones aterrizó en una de sus mejillas.

-Maldición, olvidé cerrarla... ¿Qué hora es? -siempre hablaba en voz alta al despertar.

Se fijó en su reloj pulsera, regalo de su amiga Tomoyo. Eran algo más de las seis de la mañana...

-¿Y ahora?. ¿Qué hago?. No me volveré a dormir. -así que se levantó, cerró esa especie de ventanita y luego estaba dispuesta a tomar una ducha rápida. Recién se alcanzaban a divisar los primeros rayos solares.

Se metió debajo del chorro de agua, y recordó cuando Shaoran la había oído: desde ese día había jurado nunca más usar el baño como confesionario. Ahora que ya no podía hablarle a Shyao, ahora que no podía hablarse a sí misma en la ducha, ahora que no podía confiar en nadie... ¿Qué haría?

Pensó varias cosas, una más alocada que la otra. Pero sólo una logró captarle poderosamente la atención: la idea de escapar.

Oh sí, había comenzado a pensar como una verdadera secuestrada. Al fin.

(Aunque ustedes no lo crean)

Mientras se enjabonaba por completo y luchaba un poco con las manchas de lodo, intentó idear un plan para salir de allí. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue escapar por la pequeña ventana-conducto-de-aire-vista-al-cielo-vista-al-mundo-de-las-hormigas. Buena idea.

"Aunque no siempre la primera idea es la mejor." pensó. Pero¿qué más podía hacer?. ¿Tratar de derribar la puerta con su delgado cuerpo? No definitivamente.

El agua entera recorría su cuerpo. Recordó cuando Shyao oyó todo lo que decía sobre él y demás. Su confesionario. No habló porque esto no era broma, se trataba de la _gran fuga gran_.

Y luego, al lavar su cabello, pensó lo que podía hacer su secuestrador si ella se escapaba. Rió algo al pensar que se suicidaría. ¿Lo haría? Ya se lo imaginó tirándose a las vías del tren o algo así. Volvió a sonreír para sí misma al pensar todo ello. Cuánta imaginación tenía.

"Debería usarla para escribir historias o algo así." Pero ella sabía que jamás haría algo así. No, leer libros y escribir no era lo suyo. La flojera la invadía siempre.

Salió de la ducha. Abrió la puerta rápidamente, pensando que podría estar Shaoran detrás de ésta. Se desilusionó cuando no vio a nadie; tenía deseos de decirle un "¡Ajá!" mientras lo señalaba. Chistoso, pero irreal.

La habitación estaba oscura. Aún la lluvia no cesaba. Lamentablemente. Procedió a secarse y esperar por Shyao. Había olvidado que eran las siete de la mañana, y, por supuesto, él no era esa clase de persona que madrugan. Y Shyao no lo haría por nadie, menos por su secuestrada.

Se vistió con la misma ropa que había usado para ir al _Shopping Garden_. Ahora era tiempo de escapar... Porque no había desayunado y no tenía el estómago hinchado; por ende, pasaría más fácilmente por la ventana-conducto-de...

Pero sentía hambre. Y sabía que su secuestrador no llegaría hasta las diez o incluso las once de la mañana.

-¡¡¡SHAORAN!!!

El grito sonó desesperado, parecía que estaban golpeándole o algo así. Totalmente desgarrador.

"Debería considerar el ser una _seiyuu_" pensó. Jamás había tenido ideas tan idiotas en una mañana lluviosa.

Pasaron diez minutos, y el chico no apareció.

-¡¡¡SHYAO!!!

Sonó más desgarrador y terrorífico que antes.

Nada sucedió por media hora. Entonces se le ocurrió un plan.

Comenzó a golpear la puerta de su habitación como si le pagaran por ello, mientras gritaba su nombre seguido de algunos "¡Ayúdame!", "¡Auxilio!" y demás.

Escuchó unos pasos rápidos que bajaban la escalera que conducía al sótano. Definitivamente era Shaoran.

Entonces, escuchó el sonido de su hambriento estómago. Gran idea.

Se tiró al suelo, quedando en posición fetal; intentó colocar la cara más dolorosa que pudo y dejó que algunas lágrimas de cocodrilo salieran a flote. Ni siquiera sabía que ella tenía esa clase de don.

El sonido de las llaves de la habitación llegó a los oídos de Sakura. Iba a estallar de risa si esto seguía así por cinco minutos más.

-Oh Dios... ¡¡SAKURA!!

Se arrodilló a su lado y colocó la cabeza de la joven en su regazo. Ella pudo sentir el gusto a la sangre que provenía de su lengua. Estaba mordiéndola para lograr contener la risa. Sus dientes estaban algo apretados, pero daban un efecto impresionante. Rezaba para aguantar.

-... Shy... ao... -tartamudeaba más de la risa que de dolor.

-¿Estás bien? Dime¿qué te sucede? Dios¿qué hago? -había entrado en pánico total.

Ella tomó suavemente la mano del joven. -Sólo...

-¿Sólo?...

-Quiero que...

-Que...

-Me... -un sonido inesperado del hambriento estómago-

-Dime.

-Sólo quiero que me traigas el desayuno. -lo dijo, volviendo al estado normal.

-¿¡QUÉ!? -fue lo único que logró decir. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y abrió algo la boca en señal de asombro. Aún no lo entendía.

-Sip, el desayuno, amor. Me muero de hambre. -pero ella todavía no se levantaba de su regazo. Estaba... Cómoda. Pero él no.

Se ruborizó por completo al ver tanta tranquilidad en el rostro de la joven. ¿Es que acaso vivía recostada en el regazo de los hombres que le parecía de lo más normal? Volvió a la realidad cuando una risa ahogada comenzó a salir de la boca de Sakura.

-Por Dios, Sakura, casi me matas de un paro cardíaco...

-Idiota, no actúes así, siempre actúa con calma. Así salen mejor las cosas, pequeño Shyao. -recordó cuando en el colegio le llamaba así todos los profesores. "Pequeño Li".

-Bueno, al diablo, ya te lo traigo, pero júrame que NUNCA JAMÁS lo volverás a hacer.

-¿Y por qué no? -su tono era travieso y juguetón.

-Tres razones: la primera, me gusta dormir hasta tarde.

-¿Segunda?

-No me gusta ser despertado, y menos de esa manera.

-¿Y tercera? -Shyao se estaba ahogando en el perfume de Sakura. Otra vez el aroma a shampoo de manzanas. La próxima vez compraría de limón o algo así.

-Porque eres la secuestrada y seguirás mis órdenes. Enseguida el desayuno, Paris Hilton.

-¿Por lo linda que soy?

-Por lo pésima actriz que eres. -rió por lo bajo.

-¡Hey!. ¡Pero muy bien que caíste en mi actuación!

-También estaba actuando, pequeña Sakura. -se levantó de su lugar en el suelo. Con su mano mezcló y enredó un poco su cabello recién lavado, en una señal de afecto.

-Sólo tráeme el desayuno, Shyao.

Sakura se levantó del suelo y se sentó en la cama. La lluvia seguía pero con menos fuerza que antes. Seguramente sería un día gris y húmedo.

"¿Y si dejo el escape para mañana? Ahora está todo mojado y embarrado..." pensó. Pero sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidar esa idea.

-Su desayuno, mi lady. -en tono sarcástico.

-Gracias, cinco minutos más y el mundo perdería a una estrella.

-Cómo no. -se fue y cerró la habitación con llave.

"Ahora o nunca" se dijo.

Milagrosamente, la lluvia había frenado y se divisaban las primeras nubes blancas. Sakura miró su reloj justo a las 7:30 am. Una mañana típica de verano, lluviosa, y luego soleada.

Colocó una silla en la cama para lograr mayor estatura y así alcanzar la pequeña ventana-conducto-de-blah. Pero algo estaba olvidando.

"Oh sí, el desayuno"

Agarró el pequeño plato de desayuno y el vaso con leche chocolatada, y los pasó por la reja. Ahora era el turno de pasar ella por ahí.

Estaba algo vieja y oxidada, así que con algo de fuerza logró sacarla. Pasó su cabeza con éxito.

"Ahora el resto"

Los hombros pasaron con una pequeña dificultad, pero no más. Se empujaba con ayuda de la silla.

"Pequeña idiota¿por qué no pasaste primero los brazos?" pensó. Se empujó un poco más pero la silla se volteó y cayó.

Ahora sí estaba atorada.

Y ahora sí que necesitaba ayuda verdadera.

No gritaría como lo había hecho, porque despertaría a todo el vecindario. No patearía con fuerza porque podía atorarse más de lo que estaba. Sólo restaba esperar a Shyao, lo que significaba quedarse atorada hasta mediodía, más o menos.

Comenzó a sollozar. Nada estaba saliendo como ella deseaba.

Pero dicen que los milagros existen. Shaoran apareció media hora luego de haberle llevado el desayuno.

-Sakura, debo irme a-- ¡Por Dios!. ¡Ahora te saco! -sin dudarlo corrió para ayudarla.

¿Y cómo la sacaría de allí? Sólo había una forma: empujarla hacia él.

No le fue necesario subirse a ninguna silla porque era más alto que Sakura. "¿De dónde mierda la agarro?"

De sus piernas no, porque haría fuerza en vano. De sus manos no, porque también estaban estancadas. Sólo restaba la cadera. Sus caderas.

-¡Que sea hoy! -gritaba.

-¡Pero no te quejes! -tomó aire, contó hasta diez y la agarró del único lugar posible. A Sakura le dio un escalofrío, pero sabía que era la única manera de sacarla.

Poco a poco iba saliendo, hasta que tomarla por sus caderas ya no fue necesario: la tomó de su cintura. Pero lo que seguiría sería algo incómodo.

Al comenzar a bajar, se lanzó de golpe e hizo que Shyao perdiera el equilibrio. Sakura lo agarró de sus hombros y ambos cayeron a la cama, uno encima del otro.

El golpe había sido duro para la secuestrada: la espalda le había hecho un sonido de quiebre horrible. No se fijó que él estaba encima de ella, y arqueó la espalda para pasar una mano por la herida. Cuando lo hizo, ambas caderas se encontraron. Shaoran no sabía qué hacer: ella se quejaba de dolor mientras sentía sus caderas rozando las suyas.

-¿E-Estás bien? -tartamudeó, el rojo se apoderaba rápidamente de sus mejillas.

-He estado... Mejor. -abrió algo más de lo normal sus verdes ojos. Estaban a un beso de distancia.

-----------------------------  
**Notas de la autora:**

Capitulo 5 terminado. Quisiera decirles que he disfrutado muchísimo el escribir este capitulo, creo que tenemos "ESDSK" para rato...

Oh, no expliqué nada de la familia de Sakura ni me metí con Tomoyo. Lo que pasa es que quería dedicar un capítulo entero y sin interrupción a SxS. Veo que ha quedado bastante bien, no sé, opinarán ustedes por los reviews.

Muchísimas gracias a quienes me dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior. ¡¡Los amo!!

Akyzuki: xD Sí, y lo veo!!! Lo adoro xDDD

Katiusca: xD Buenísimo, a ver si conseguimos los derechos de autor xDD

_'Till next chapter, baby._


	6. Secuestrador secuestrado

Disclaimer: Los otros días me contacté con Mick Nekoi, la dibujante de CCS, y me dijo que pensaría sobre lo de los derechos de autor. Dijo también que quizá me los dé... Ojalá xD Pero mientras, disfruten el fanfic.

**El Secuestro De Sakura Kinomoto  
**Escrito por Megumi Asakura

Capítulo 6: Secuestrador secuestrado por la secuestrada

Allí estaban ambos, inmovilizados por el asombro.

A pesar del dolor en su espalda (al que realmente no le estaba llevando el apunte), Sakura miraba atentamente a los ojos ámbares de Shaoran. Eran muy extraños, y más extraños cuando se encontraban con los tuyos.

- ... ¿S-...?. ¿Sucede... algo? -preguntó temerosa la chica.

Aún ambas caderas estaban chocándose.

Los dos jóvenes estaban inmovilizados en esa mañana lluviosa. Se atraían cual imán al metal, pero se temían, y cada uno provocaba sensaciones nunca sentidas.

-¿Shyao?

Su voz suplicante por una respuesta fue el detonador.

**----------o----------**

Ya había pasado una semana, y Sakura aún no aparecía. Cada uno estaba volviendo a la vida normal que tenía a pesar de que ella no estaba. Se estaban acostumbrando a que no estuviera.

-Eriol, ¿crees que aparecerá? -dijo, mientras se echaba en su regazo.

-Por supuesto que sí. Tienes que tener esperanza, Tomoyo. -él siempre le daba ánimos. Acarició suavemente su rostro con el revés de su mano.

-Sólo quiero que se encuentre bien...

-No te preocupes--

-¿Y qué sucedería si aparece asesinada por ahí, Eriol? -sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-No hables esas cosas. Piensa positivamente.

Pero, Tomoyo tenía razón. ¿Y si aparecía decapitada o ahogada por allí? A pesar de su "buena" relación con Shaoran, su secuestrador, no se podía decir que estaba a salvo. Había dinero de por medio y mucha mafia.

-Es difícil... Porque, de repente... -ya estaba llorando.

-Ya, ya, amor, no llores, que nada solucionarás si lloras. -acariciaba su largo cabello mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

La mañana estaba llegando a su fin. Los aromas clásicos de la hora del mediodía estaban inundando el ambiente. El aroma a comida quemada...

-¿Q-Qué es ese olor? -preguntó Tomoyo incorporándose.

-No me digas que es...

-¡EL ALMUERZO! -ambos salieron corriendo a la cocina a ver lo que pasaba.

Y allí se encontraron con unas cacerolas y sartenes quemadas junto con el contenido de las mismas... El almuerzo italiano de Tomoyo se había quemado. Ese día era el aniversario de noviazgo de ambos, pero no lo festejarían si Sakura no estaba. Así que lo mejor que podía hacer era cocinarle su especialidad: alguna comida italiana.

-Oh no... El almuerzo, era un regalo especial para ti... -se lamentaba.

-A ver... -agarró algo de comida con la mano- Mmm... Shtá caliente pero pasha, igual e elishiosho...

-Pero está quemado, y no es lo mismo... ¿Cómo podría pagar este error? -sus ojos azules océano profundo se mostraban muy traviesos.

-Pues... Con un almuerzo de besos...

-Me parece justo.

-Te lo estabas buscando, ¿verdad? -una sonrisa pícara curvó sus labios.

**----------o----------**

-¿Shyao?

Y el joven no pudo más. Estaba vez, estaba decidido.

Como un rayo, como una reacción química fugaz, acortó la distancia existente entre ambos con un beso.

Oh sí, damas y caballeros, estaba besando a Sakura Kinomoto, la secuestrada.

Simplemente increíble. Ni siquiera él se la creía. ¿No debía estar torturándola? Quizá. Pero por la expresión de felicidad en su rostro, lo estaba disfrutando como si estuviese torturándola.

Y Sakura... No creía que esto sucedería. Sabía que de algún modo, ella gustaba de Shyao y viceversa, pero tal vez estaba confundiendo los sentimientos de amistad con los de amor. Sí, todos sabemos que tener a un secuestrador tan lindo y tan sexy como Shaoran y tener también mucho tiempo libre, puede traer consecuencias a nuestro cerebro, porque lo único que haríamos sería pensar en él, pero Sakura... Ella no pensaba todo el día en él.

No estaba enamorada. ¿Y por qué le estaba respondiendo el beso, entonces?

Lo que parecía un simple roce se transformó en un beso parecido a alguno de los de Kate Winslet y Leo DiCaprio en Titanic. Parecidos.

Las manos de Shaoran jugaban con su cabello e iban bajando delineando su figura. Sakura estaba media paralizada bajo sus encantos.

Se separó bruscamente del beso, para soltar un sonido de dolor y volverse a agarrar la parte baja de la espalda, igual que una anciana.

-¿Te duele mucho? -no se daba cuenta que aún estaba encima de ella.

-Sí... ¿Qué fue eso? -tenía los ojos entrecerrados.

-Después hablamos; maquíllate algo y colócate esta peluca. -se la alcanzó de una de las cajas.- Llamaré al médico.

-Pero... Aunque sea llévame a tu habitación porque aquí se darán cuenta que soy la secuestrada. -intentó sentarse en la cama. Un intento fallido; volvió a caer, aunque se sostuvo algo con los codos.

Él fue a sentarse a su lado para calmarla un poco, tal vez.

-Sólo -colocó sus manos en sus hombros, otra vez las distancias eran muy cortas- haz lo que te he dicho. De lo demás, me encargo yo.

-Está bien. -se estaba yendo- Y recuerda que me debes una explicación.

No la escuchó. Estaba corriendo a la máxima velocidad que podía para ir a llamar al médico urgente. ¿Por qué estaba corriendo tan rápido? Porque ella era la secuestrada y la necesitaba viva para concretar sus planes con Kaho. ¿No había otro motivo de por medio? No.

Se detuvo mucho antes de llegar al teléfono. ¿Estaba seguro que no había _otro_ motivo? No. ¿Y por qué la había besado y lo había disfrutado?

-No sé.

Definitivamente esa no era la mejor respuesta que había dicho.

Tomó el tubo del teléfono y marcó el número de emergencias.

-Emergencias, ¿cuál es el problema?

-Mi se-- amiga -estaba a punto de decir secuestrada- se cayó y le duele la espalda, le cuesta mover las piernas.

-Muy bien, enseguida vamos.

Rastrearon la llamada. Shaoran supuso que no tardarían ni cinco minutos en llegar, así que corrió a la habitación de Sakura. La alzó.

-¡¿Qué mierda se supone que estás haciendo?!

-Te llevo a mi habitación para que no bajen aquí. Y el rubio te queda bien, pareces Christina Aguilera de adolescente.

-Cállate.

El maquillaje era un tanto excesivo, pero ocultaba bastante bien su apariencia. Oh, se preguntan de dónde lo sacó... Es que una chica guarda eso en cualquier lado: en los bolsillos del traje azul había maquillaje para tirar al techo. _Siempre es mejor prevenir que curar_, decía Tomoyo, quien había sido la que siempre le advertía a Sakura sobre los pequeños percances.

La peluca ocultaba de una manera excelente el cabello castaño rojizo claro de Sakura. Era larga, tenía algunos rulos y mucho flequillo. Quedaba monísima.

Shyao la colocó con cuidado en la cama.

-¿Esta es tu habitación? -preguntó, asombrada.

La habitación en cuestión era muy amplia y hermosa. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de un tono color vino, y todo en ella combinaba: los muebles eran oscuros, las sábanas de cama eran de ese color, las cortinas, las puertas de los armarios, incluso creyó ver ropa de ese mismo color.

-Sí, a mí me gusta combinar todo. -alcanzó a decir antes de que el timbre de la casa sonara con el clásico "ding-dong".

"No puede ser... ¡Combina las cosas mejor que yo!"

Los médicos entraron a la habitación. Sakura estaba recostada en la cama.

Ambos médicos se acercaron a examinarla. Pero, de vuelta, la mala suerte la seguía.

"... No puede ser, Dios... ¡Es Yukito!"

**------------------------------  
Notas de la autora:**

Owww! n.n Adoro dejar los finales en suspenso... Soy muy mala xD

Por cierto, también he dejado en suspenso lo de la conversación entre Sakura y Shaoran... Naturalmente él lo está evadiendo, quizás el próximo capítulo sea algo reflexivo, tal vez. Oh, es cierto!! Se han besado!! nn Creo que es lo que todos querían, verdad? Pero, dudaba en dejarlo de esa forma o ponerle que Shyao se desmayara... Aunque preferí esta n.n

Y bueno, como siempre, espero sus reviews... Agradezco muchísimo a todas aquellas personas que me dejan uno, realmente me encanta leerlos y saber qué opinan n.n

_Sayounara bye bye!_


	7. Explicaciones por dos

Disclaimer: No, no tuve éxito en la charla de negocios con Mick-sama, lamentablemente mi estrategia no la convenció, así que ahora tendré que ingeniármelas para pensar otras formas de conseguir los derechos de autor de CCS... T-T Pero, por mientras, lean este fic n.n

**El Secuestro De Sakura Kinomoto  
**Escrito por Megumi Asakura

Capítulo 7: Explicaciones por dos

Rezaba por que él no la descubriera. Estaba bastante bien camuflada, pero, de cualquier forma el riesgo aún existía.

-Muy bien, qué tenemos aquí... -dijo el médico mayor. Tuvo suerte que no fuera alguno de sus profesores.

-Bueno, -Shyao se adelantó- estábamos buscando algo allí arriba y se cayó de la silla. Sentí que la espalda le hizo "crack".

-Ajá, ¿y hace cuánto más o menos pasó?

Oh no. Otra vez tenía que volver el tiempo y recordar el beso con Sakura. ¿Por qué se ponía tan nervioso? No comprendía. Quizá la situación, la posición, su mirada... Lo habían hecho actuar de tal manera. A veces se actúa involuntariamente, y luego lo lamentas.

Pero él no quería pensar que había sido algo involuntario. No, no quería hacerlo, porque todavía recordaba el sabor de los labios de Sakura, tan dulces, tan inocentes, tan... Tan de mujer al mismo tiempo.

-Y... Alrededor de media hora atrás, supongo. -no le iba a decir el verdadero motivo del retraso.

-Ah, perfecto... Y bien, alumno Tsukishiro, examínela y deme el diagnóstico completo.

-Sí, señor. -Yukito accedió.

Tsukishiro Yukito era el mejor amigo del hermano de Sakura, Touya. Habían cursado juntos la secundaria, la preparatoria, pero se habían separado a la hora de la universidad. Realmente, Yukito no sabía qué escoger, porque era bueno en cualquier cosa en cualquier ámbito: era bueno en carpintería, pintando, dibujando, cosiendo, cocinando, tejiendo, escribiendo libros, estudiando idiomas, era bueno en las matemáticas... En fin, no acabaríamos más, pero, el chico tenía talento para cualquier cosa.

Y se decidió por la medicina, algo que, según él mismo, combinaba todo lo que sabía hacer. Y Sakura, siendo la gran enamorada en secreto suyo, se decidió por lo mismo. Y Tomoyo, siendo tan buena amiga de Sakura, también decidió estudiar medicina. Y Eriol... Y Eriol, nada. Era una cadena interminable. Le iban a dar una medalla a Yukito por atraer a tanta gente a la facultad de medicina.

Volviendo, Sakura debía ser examinada. La parálisis se estaba yendo, pero todavía era incapaz de mover las piernas. Era un golpe grave.

-Eh... -no sabía cómo empezar- Debes mostrarme el lugar donde te duele.

Trató de cambiar su voz. -Es que no puedo mover mis piernas.

-Ya veo, entonces tendré que moverte yo. -la dio vuelta y levantó la remera que llevaba.

-Señorita, esto no se ve nada bien. -dijo el médico mayor- Tsukishiro, el diagnóstico.

-Sí; la paciente presenta heridas en la parte media y baja de la espalda, desde la vértebra diez hasta la final, esto implica también hematomas internas que han afectado la correcta función de la médula espinal, es la causa de la parálisis.

-Tiene suerte que no se haya golpeado más arriba, podría haber muerto.

-¿Tardará mucho en recuperarse? -intervino Shaoran.

-Deberíamos hospitalizarla, pero, parecen simplemente heridas superficiales. Quizá se recupere muy pronto, y dentro de tres días pueda volver a caminar, es hasta que baje la inflamación de la médula.

-Perfecto. -dijo enojada la imitación de Christina Aguilera.

-Doctor, recomiendo anti-inflamatorios y desinflamatorios para el tratamiento.

-Muy bien, alumno Tsukishiro, usted ha aprobado la materia. Trate bien a sus pacientes y puede retirarse.

-¿Era un examen? -preguntó Sakura con su voz distorsionada.

-Sí, creo que le queda una materia más y termina ya la carrera. Es muy bueno ese chico. Tiene talento.

-Ya veo. -habló lentamente.

-Bueno, niña, necesito que me des tu nombre y tu apellido para completar el formulario de visitas.

No, esto realmente era obra del diablo. ¡No podía tener tanta mala suerte!. ¡Solamente había intentado escapar y casi queda en silla de ruedas de por vida!

-Bien, me llamo eh... Li Sakura.

Buena estrategia. Ahora supuestamente era pariente de Shaoran. Él se quedó sorprendido, pero no dijo nada, después de todo, debía salvar su pellejo... El de Shaoran, no el de ella.

Había mentido. Bien pudiera haber dicho que era Kinomoto Sakura, la secuestrada y que había intentado escapar pero se cayó y se golpeó la espalda y luego Shaoran, su secuestrador, la besó y blah blah blah... Pero no lo hizo. No quería que eso terminara de una manera tan brusca. Dios le estaba dando todas las oportunidades posibles para escapar y ella simplemente las desperdiciaba. Después de todo, Shaoran realmente había afectado su cerebro. Se jugaba la vida por él.

Y no podía creer todo lo que estaba haciendo para quedarse con él y que no lo descubrieran. Sabía lo que venía después; el juicio, las condenas, las separaciones, la prensa... El adiós a su secuestrador. No estaba lista aún. Creía que nunca lo estaría, pero tampoco podía quedarse de esa forma para siempre.

¿Era lo mismo que sentía cuando se paraba al lado de su siempre amor eterno y no correspondido Tsukishiro Yukito? Porque él había tocado su frágil espalda, pero no sintió nada. Ni siquiera una chispa, ni un leve sonrojo.

Pero la pregunta daba vueltas en su mente, de acá para allá. ¿Estaba realmente enamorada de su propio secuestrador? Solamente estas clases de cosas le sucedían a la diosa de la mala suerte. Ahora quién sabía por cuánto tiempo estaría encerrada, todo por culpa de Shaoran.

-Bien, después ve al médico a una revisión, pero creo que en tres días te recuperarás si tomas tus medicamentos. Mucha suerte.

-Gracias.

-Adiós. -se despidió Yukito, que no dejó de mirarla hasta el último instante. Tenía una sensación de déjà-vu muy fuerte.

Shaoran los despidió lo más rápido posible. Y sabía lo que iba a pasar luego. Se tenía que enfrentar ahora a Sakura en un diálogo que realmente le incomodaba mucho. Sus sentimientos. La verdad.

No podía declarársele y decirle "Te amo" porque aún no sabía muy bien lo que había hecho, y la magnitud de los hechos. Tenía mucho miedo de enfrentarla. Y no sabía porqué.

Regresó a la habitación en donde se encontraba Sakura. Entró en silencio, ni siquiera sus pasos hacían ruido. Parecía flotar.

-¿Vas a decirme algo? -todavía llevaba la peluca y el pesado maquillaje.

-No, porque será una conversación muy larga y tengo que comprarte los remedios. Quiero que hables bien de mí delante de la prensa cuando te liberemos.

-Me estás evitando.

-No, no lo hago.

-¡Sí, lo estás haciendo! -gritó. Odiaba ser ignorada.

-¡No!. ¡Solamente voy a hacer lo que tengo que hacer!. ¡Tengo órdenes de cuidarte bien!

-¿¡Quieres callarte!?. ¡Gritas demasiado! -también odiaba cuando la gente gritaba, era uno de los motivos por los que odiaba el rock pesado y todo eso.

-¡Tú no harás que me calle, mocosa!. ¡Deberías ser más agradecida!

-¿¡En serio!? -se había levantado de la cama para quedar sentada, apoyada contra las almohadas- ¡¿Agradecida de que me hayas secuestrado?!

-¡¡Agradecida que te cuido y no te torturo!!

-¡¡Deja de gritar que no soy sorda!!

-¡¡No dejaré de gritar hasta--!!

De repente, el silenció lo inundó todo. ¿Qué había sucedido?. ¿Shyao había quedado mudo de repente?. ¿Sakura lo había golpeado y quedó tirado en el suelo?

**----------o----------**

-Hola Maki, cuánto tiempo, ¿no? -dijo al entrar a la tienda.

-Sí, es verdad, Tomoyo, ya empezaba a extrañarte. -la chica de la tienda de regalos le dijo.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí de vuelta?

-Me dijo Rika que el chico que atendía aquí, ¿te acuerdas de él, el chico de china?

-¿Li?

-Sí, ese mismo... Bueno, Rika me dijo que tenía que hacer un viaje a China de vuelta porque una de sus hermanas estaba muy enferma, y que no sabía cuándo iba a volver, así que se fue del negocio.

-Uh, pobre Li, es una pena que haya tenido que irse.

-Sí, es verdad, así que ahora me encargo yo de esto, pero estoy bien, por suerte.

-¿Y hace cuánto que se fue? -no sabía por qué había preguntado eso.

-Y... Cerca de una semana, más o menos. Oye, he escuchado lo del secuestro de Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Acá estoy, rezo todas las noches para poder encontrarla bien, sana y salva... -de repente su mirada se llenó de lágrimas que no querían salir.

-Debe de ser muy duro, te entiendo... ¿Y qué es lo que deseas? -cambió de tema- Hoy hemos traído estos ositos nuevos, son perfumados.

No le estaba llevando mucho el apunte. Li se había ido hacía una semana, y Sakura había desaparecido hacía ya una semana... ¿Pura coincidencia, o era realmente que Li no había ido a China y estaba ocupado secuestrando a Sakura? No le hizo caso a su pensamiento, después de todo, _uno piensa cualquier disparate cuando está alterado_.

Siguieron hablando sobre los ositos de peluche perfumados. Pero los pensamientos de Tomoyo no se desvanecieron fácilmente.

Se decidió por el osito marrón con aroma a chocolate para regalárselo a Eriol en el aniversario. Había quemado el almuerzo, así que se le ocurrió esto.

Fue caminando lentamente hacia el departamento en el que vivían, muy cerca del centro de Tomoeda. El gran paquete iba aferrado fuerte y seguramente con sus manos.

"Pronto vamos a estar en otoño..." pensó. Otra vez recordó cuando ella y Sakura jugaban entre las hojas secas.

Subió al departamento en el piso tres. Usó las escaleras, porque pensaba que eso de la depresión porque Sakura no estaba le había hecho engordar: desde el día que había desaparecido, comía chocolate en grandes cantidades. Pero, a la vista de Eriol, ella se mantenía igual.

-¡Ya llegué! -dijo al abrir la puerta.

"Qué extraño, el departamento está todo oscuro..." Las luces estaban apagadas y las cortinas y las ventanas, cerradas.

-¿Eriol? -lo llamaba mientras prendía las luces, y dejó el pequeño saco en una silla. De repente sintió como alguien la tomaba de la cintura y le tapaba la boca. Se asustó.

-No tienes porqué asustarte, Tomoyo... Voy a probar tu sangre a ver si has estado comiendo chocolate y no me has convidado. -conocía esa voz. La voz de Eriol.

-Idiota, nunca lo vuelvas... A hacer. -podía sentir cómo recorría con su boca todo su cuello.

-¿Qué me trajiste? -preguntó como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Esto. -le entregó el paquete. Él lo abrió desesperado y, al ver el osito de peluche, no pudo más y la besó intensamente. La amaba mucho realmente.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Tomoyo...

-No tienes porqué agradecérmelo... Oye, quiero comentarte algo. -dijo, separándose para abrir la ventana.

-Coméntame.

-¿Te acuerdas de Li?

-¿Quién?. ¿El chico que atendía la tienda de Maki?

-Ese mismo. Bueno, se fue a China porque tiene, según Maki, una hermana muy enferma, y que no sabe cuándo va a volver.

-Oh, pobre chico... ¿Cuándo se fue?

-Hace una semana, más o menos. Y Sakura desapareció hace una semana. -le dijo lo que pensaba.

-No me digas que crees que Li secuestró a Sadie... Nah, eso es imposible. No lo creo capaz. -estaba comiendo una manzana y en su otra mano sostenía el peluche perfumado.

-No sé, puede ser pura coincidencia... O puede ser la verdad.

-Bueno, deja de pensar ya tantas idioteces, que cuando uno está pasando un mal rato, piensa cualquier disparate. Vamos a ver una película en la tele, ahora van a dar "Kill Bill".

-Pero a mí no me gusta...

-No me importa, la verás igual. -dijo mientras abrazaba a una Tomoyo enojada y la llevaba a la habitación donde tenían el TV plasma gigante.

**----------o----------**

El silencio había inundado el lugar. ¿Por qué estaban callados? Simple: estaban ocupados besándose nuevamente.

Esta vez había sido Sakura la que lo había iniciado.

Solamente pretendía ser un simple roce de labios, una técnica totalmente improvisada para ver si Shaoran cerraba la boca, pero, poco a poco, el beso se transformó en uno lleno de pasión y desesperación. Ambos necesitaban amarse, pero no querían ser amados aún.

El secuestrador tomó a la secuestrada de sus mandíbulas con sus manos, para seguir bajando con ellas por su cuerpo y así lograr memorizarlo. Sakura sólo se limitaba a tener las manos en su masculino pecho.

Él buscaba desesperadamente algo dentro de la boca de la joven. Ella dejaba examinarse. Pero, ¿porqué?. ¿No pretendía callarlo, nada más? Al parecer, no. ¿Pretendía satisfacerlo, entonces?

Se estaba ahogando en el beso. Estaba clamando sólo unas pocas moléculas de oxígeno para seguir con vida, pero prefería morir besándolo antes que nada. Sus manos pasaron de su fuerte pecho a enredarse en su cabello y cruzó sus brazos en el cuello del joven e inexperto secuestrador.

Shaoran no lo podía creer, realmente, pero eso, ¿a quién le importaba en un momento así? Siguió lentamente hasta acostarla en su cama. Ella quería enredar sus piernas en su cuerpo, pero maldijo nuevamente a la parálisis temporánea. Se separó del beso al sentir que eso ya no era un simple intento de silenciarlo.

-¿Por qué, Sakura? -fue lo que dijo. En su mirada había mucho dolor.

Ella continuó mirándolo. Sus ojos solamente enfocaban el semblante de la persona recién besada.

-Sólo llévame a mi habitación.

Desvió la mirada. Se sentía culpable de alguna forma, pero, ese no era el momento para pensar. Lo haría luego.

Shyao únicamente suspiró, como derrotado, y prosiguió a llevarla hasta su habitación de la misma forma que una madre lleva a su pequeño bebé.

No se miraron en el corto camino al sótano. El silencio lo inundó todo, nuevamente, pero esta vez, no había un beso. Había distancia.

**------------------------------  
Notas de la autora:**

Me he super entusiasmado con este capítulo!!! n.n Kawaii!! n.n

Y se han vuelto a besar, Dios!!! Realmente se quieren mucho, pero le voy a dar un toque depresivo y dramático a la historia, ustedes saben que es mi especialidad xD Y ahora Tomoyo sospecha de ese Li que trabajaba en la tienda de regalos... Qué sucederá?? Lo descubrirá?? Lo dejo a sus criterios xDD

Por cierto, agradezco **muchísimo** a la gente que lee y deja reviews en esta locura de fic. También agradezco mucho a todos aquellos que solamente la leen, son muy importantes para mí n.n

Quejas, comentarios, alabanzas, chistes... Y lo que se les ocurra, acepto en los reviews, sólo dejen uno!!!

_Matta ne!!_


	8. Medicina para la parálisis

Disclaimer: ¿Por qué, Mick-sama?. ¡¡¿¿POR QUÉ NO ME DAS LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR??!!

**El Secuestro De Sakura Kinomoto  
**Escrito por Megumi Asakura

Capítulo 8: Medicinas para la parálisis... y el mal de amor

Hacía ya dos horas que había pasado del beso. Sakura estaba en su cama, pensando.

-¿Por qué lo hice?

Las preguntas como ésa la invadían y le tomaban mucho tiempo el encontrar la respuesta. ¿Por qué lo había besado?. ¿Qué estaba sintiendo por su secuestrador?. ¿Era amor o simplemente la necesidad de volver a ser el centro de atención?

No se podía hacer demasiado estando en la cama. Sólo podía pensar. Ni siquiera podía subirse a observar el mundo exterior desde la pequeña ventana-conducto-de-aire-vista-al-cielo-vista-al-mundo-de-las-hormigas. No podía ir a ducharse para quitarse el maquillaje. La peluca ya había sido sacada hacía rato y estaba tirada por ahí. Por ahí.

Y la parálisis temporánea parecía irse de a momentos pero luego parecía volver con mayor intensidad. Cuando se dio cuenta, no sentía la sábana que cubría sus piernas. No sentía nada. Se pasó la mano por ambas piernas, pero, nada. Estaba paralizada, no inválida. Comenzó a pellizcarse desde la punta de sus dedos hasta la cadera, donde recién ahí dijo un tímido "Ay".

-Esto no es nada bueno.

¿Qué haría ahora? Ni siquiera tenía su iPod para escuchar música, al menos. Ni siquiera la radio. Ni siquiera la voz odiosa y hartante de su hermano. Solamente el silencio total era su compañía ahora. Cómo deseaba que Shaoran regresara pronto de la farmacia para aunque sea, hablarle de cuánto le había salido el medicamento. A qué farmacia había ido. Hablar de cualquier idiotez, como solían hacerlo antes.

O tal vez para hablarle de ese pequeño gran problema como la falta de sensación en sus piernas.

**----------o----------**

-¿Eriol?

Esa mañana se había despertado con un presentimiento. No sabía de lo que se trataba, pero sentía un gran dolor en el pecho. Presentimiento... Antes había tenido algunos de estos pero nunca los había sentido así. Siempre era esa sensación de déjà-vu, pero nunca una opresión en el pecho. Parecía que en cualquier segundo, el corazón le iba a estallar.

-Eriol... -él aún seguía dormido a su lado a pesar de ser tarde en la mañana. Era un día lluvioso.

-Eriol, despierta, por favor.

- ... ¿Eh?... -se frotaba los ojos a ver si se despertaba más.

-No me siento bien...

-¿Qué te pasa? -dijo, incorporándose y viendo que su novia estaba más pálida que de costumbre.

-No sé, me duele el pecho y... Estoy mareada... -cerró los ojos y lanzó lo último que había comido: chocolate.

Secreta y silenciosamente se levantaba a las madrugadas, cada vez que no podía dormir, a comer chocolate. Lo tenía bien guardado, ni siquiera Eriol sabía que comía a la noche. Sabía que estaba comiendo más que de costumbre, pero nunca la creyó capaz de esto.

-¡Has estado comiendo chocolate!. ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras! -le gritaba. Pero ya era tarde, ella no la escuchaba, estaba inconsciente.

Rápidamente, se levantó de la cama para vestirse con algo mejor que el pijama y así llevarla a emergencias. Y debía hacerlo lo más rápido posible, antes de que Tomoyo volviera a vomitar dormida y se ahogara con su propio vómito.

La levantó de la cama y la llevó con sumo cuidado entre sus brazos. La subió al auto y trataba de hablarle para que aunque sea, quedara media despierta o no tan inconsciente, ustedes elijan.

Sabía que comía chocolate. Y sabía también porqué lo hacía: todo por el secuestro de su amiga.

Eran muy unidas, parecían tener una especie de conexión USB que nadie podía tenerla. Sabían lo que la otra estaba pensando con sólo mirarse a los ojos. Parecían hermanas. Y el que ella no estuviera, realmente le afectaba mucho. Era una especie de depresión, pero, en vez de encerrarse todo el día en la oscuridad a llorar, encontraba consuelo en el chocolate.

Y a Eriol realmente le dolía demasiado. ¿Por qué no le había dicho sus problemas?. ¿Solamente porque no era una chica?. ¿Por qué no le contaba nada? Esas preguntas aparecieron a cada instante en el camino desde su casa hasta el hospital, donde allí la atendieron de inmediato.

Tomoyo había permanecido en silencio. ¿Había querido suicidarse con el chocolate?

**----------o----------**

-Ya volví.

Shaoran había entrado a la habitación de Sakura con demasiado silencio. Ella seguía quieta, mirándolo fijo.

-¿Me darás la explicación?

Él aún estaba de espaldas, cerrando la puerta de la habitación. Escuchó la pregunta y suspiró: era tiempo de enfrentarla.

¿Por qué trataba de evadirla?. ¿Acaso porque quería dejar en el olvido lo que había pasado?. ¿Le molestaba que él era el secuestrador y solamente debía torturarla y no amarla?

Suspiró. Se dirigió hasta la cama en donde Sakura había permanecido las últimas dos horas de su vida. Allí, se sentó y volvió a suspirar, mirando a los ojos verde selva que tenía delante suyo.

-Fue porque quería torturarte.

Vaya clase de tortura. Así cualquiera quiere ser torturada.

-¿Eh?

-Ya está, ahora quiero que tú me des la explicación a lo que sucedió un rato atrás.

Ella aún no lo comprendía. "Vaya tortura" pensó, y al escuchar lo que Shyao le dijo sobre su respuesta, decidió darle un poquito de su propia medicina. Aunque estaba dudosa en si actuar de esa forma o de la otra...

-¿Esa es tu respuesta?

-Sí, si no te gusta, inventa otra tú y no me la digas. Ahora quiero escuchar tus motivos por los cuales me besaste. -un sonrisa maléfica se había apoderado de sus labios, ¿estaba ebrio?

-Bueno... -estiró sus brazos hacia arriba- Yo te besé porque quería callarte, y no me digas que no es cierto porque sí que cerraste la boca.

"Aunque la volviste a abrir para besarme más..." prensó mientras decía esas palabras. Una sonrisa apareció en su juvenil semblante.

-Bien, me quedo conforme, entonces, discusión acabada. Allí tienes tus remedios, los debes tomar cada seis horas.

Se levantó de su lugar, porque al menos Sakura le había dicho la verdad. No tenía nada para decirle, porque sabía que de alguna forma, el beso que ella le había dado era para callarlo y no para poder amarlo un poco más.

-Shyao...

-¿Qué? -se dio vuelta de repente.

-¿Puedes quedarte a hablar conmigo? Es muy aburrido estar sola, sin hacer nada. Además, quiero comentarte ciertas cosas... -hizo sonar interesante el tema, solamente para convencerlo.

-Está bien, después de todo no tengo nada para hacer. -accedió. Volvió a asentarse en el mismo lugar en el que había estado.

-¿Sabes? No puedo sentir nada en mis piernas... ¿Eso es por causa de la parálisis? -le preguntó.

-Mira, sinceramente no sé, pero es lo más seguro... ¡Hey!. ¿Acaso no estás estudiando tú medicina?

-Sí, pero solamente voy a segundo año, el sistema nervioso lo ves casi cuando estás terminando la carrera.

-No sabía... Bueno, como ya te dije, seguramente sí, que no sientas nada ha de venir de regalo con la parálisis y el gran moretón en la espalda.

-Excelente pack. -bajó la vista e hizo un puchero.

-¿Por qué quisiste escapar? Parecía que nunca lo ibas a hacer. -fue al grano.

-Eh... Yo... Bueno, soy la secuestrada, es normal que actúe de esa manera, ¿cierto?

-Sí, pero, se te veía tan bien estando secuestrada, pensé que no ibas a escapar hasta que te soltáramos.

-No soy un perro. -se enojó.

-Bueno, no te enojes, Sakura. Ya sé que te quisiste escapar porque eres la secuestrada y extrañas a tu familia y todo eso... Pero, ¿por qué ahora?

-Porque creí que mientras más rápido lo hiciera, mejor sería para ambos. -otra vez había bajado la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué no le dijiste al médico que vino que no eras _Li Sakura_ sino _Kinomoto Sakura, alias la Secuestrada_? -estaba decidido a encontrar la respuesta.

-Porque no quiero que termines en prisión, Shaoran. Eres mi amigo, y los amigos no se traicionan, ¿o sí? -le enseñó la mejor de las sonrisas.

-¿Somos amigos?

Lo que estaba escuchando parecía una locura. Era como si Tom y Jerry se amigaran de un segundo al otro, o que el aceite se pudiera disolver en el agua. Algo así de impresionante. ¿Eran amigos? Sakura siempre era amiga de todos, incluso de las cucarachas, aunque en el fondo le diera asco. Y Shaoran... Shaoran estaba perplejo. Jamás había tenido a una secuestrada de amiga.

-Te considero mi amigo porque me has tratado amablemente toda esta semana que he pasado siendo tu secuestrada. Eres mi amigo porque no me torturas como lo han hecho los demás, a pesar de lo que pasó recién, pero yo no lo considero una tortura. Dejemos conque fue simplemente un impulso incontrolable y ya está, asunto olvidado. -quién lo diría, la que estaba más curiosa por saber el motivo del beso, ahora quería olvidarlo.

-Gracias. -fue lo único que dijo. Quiso esbozar una sonrisa, pero falló.

-De nada. No tienes porqué agradecérmelo.

-¿No será un truco sucio para engañarme? -esperaba que lo fuera.

-No... Pero me has dado una buena idea.

-Mierda. -dijo por lo bajo, mientras Sakura volvía a reír.

Estaban contentos porque habían logrado aclarar un poco la situación, pero se sentían incómodos porque no habían sido sinceros del todo. Pero...

-Auch. -ella se llevó una mano al pecho, el lugar donde estaba su corazón.

-¿Qué sucede? -estaba asustado.

-Me duele el pecho... Tengo un presentimiento...

-Te traeré una aspirina. -se fue a buscarla.

"Tomoyo..." el dolor se había incrementado cuando dijo su nombre. Sí, la corazonada y el dolor en el pecho tenía que ver con Tomoyo.

**------------------------------  
Notas de la autora:**

u.u Sé que no es lo mejor que pude escribir, pero... Ustedes saben, la vagancia y el inicio de clases me tienen como maleta de locos, realmente. Perdonen u.u

Volviendo al fic: las explicaciones decidí dejarlas para más adelantes, porque me pareció muy repentino que se dijeran "te amo" en este capítulo. Dejemos que el tiempo lo haga y repare todo n.n

Jajaja, Tomoyo suicidándose con chocolate?? Realmente ya quisiera suicidarme así xDD

Bueno, y como todos ustedes ya saben, espero sus comentarios a ver qué les pareció este capítulo n.n


	9. Encuentros

Disclaimer: Noveno disclaimer, y las CLAMP no me dan los derechos de autor, lamentablemente... O son muy inteligentes como para dármelos...

**El Secuestro De Sakura Kinomoto  
**Escrito por Megumi Asakura

Capítulo 9: Encuentros

-Tómatela rápido, a ver si se te va el dolor. -le dijo cuando había llegado y le pasaba la aspirina.

-Gracias. -fue lo que dijo mientras se echaba la aspirina a la boca y bebía grandes cantidades de agua del vaso. Odiaba tener que tragarse pastillas.

Se quedó en silencio por un rato, pero la presencia del joven de ojos ambarinos ahora la intimidaba. Quería hablarle de tantas cosas... En primer lugar, quería decirle la verdad, el porqué verdadero de su beso, y quería escuchar también la verdad desde su boca. Era lo que más deseaba en ese momento, además de que el horrible dolor se fuera.

-¿Y? -fue lo que preguntó luego de haber acomodado la peluca que estaba en el suelo y de pasado un par de minutos.

-Nada, me sigue doliendo-- ¡Auch! -dijo, colocándose ambas manos en el lugar del dolor.

Rápidamente Shaoran sacó la peluca recién guardada y se la volvió a poner. Le dijo a su secuestrada que iban a ir a emergencias, por algún motivo no se dignó en llamar para que un médico viniera a casa. No quería más mentiras y nada de _soy Li Sakura, la prima, y si me ven cara parecida a la secuestrada, es pura coincidencia_. Él sólo deseaba oír, de ahora en más, la verdad.

-¿Puedes caminar? -pregunta idiota.

-Pregunta idiota, Shyao. -su respiración se estaba volviendo más agitada y dificultosa.

-Tienes razón, ven. -la volvió a alzar como si fuera una princesa y salió corriendo de la casa, al hospital más cercano, a unas pocas cuadras de la casa del secuestro.

Era la primera vez que salía después de la visita al centro comercial. La calle y la luz del día se veía tan extraña... Aunque nada había cambiado. Se acurrucó un poco más al pecho de Shaoran... Y de repente se asustó.

Recordó que, cuando aún asistía a clases, le habían explicado algo que sonaba como "El Síndrome De Esto y el Colmo". No deseaba recordar bien el nombre, lo importante era lo que ese síndrome tan extraño tenía... Recordó con mucho esfuerzo algunas palabras estudiadas de memoria; _estado psicológico en el que la víctima de secuestro, o persona detenida contra su propia voluntad, desarrolla una relación de complicidad con su secuestrador_.

¿Estaba diciendo que no había besado a Shyao porque lo quería?. ¿Estaba diciendo que no amaba a Shyao?. ¿Estaba diciendo que todo eran falsas imágenes y que solamente lo que sentía era causado por ese síndrome? La mente comenzó a nublársele poco a poco para quedar desmayada por dos razones: el pensar demasiado le hacía mal, y el dolor en el pecho era inaguantable.

-Sakura, no te duermas... -fue lo último que escuchó antes de cerrar los ojos y entrar al mundo de la inconsciencia.

**----------o----------**

-Tomoyo... Tomoyo, vamos, ya llegamos... Mantente despierta... -escuchaba la voz lejana de su novio.

Se mantenía al borde de la inconsciencia, pero de alguna forma estaba despierta. Y en toda su inconsciencia le pareció ver a un chico que cargaba a su amiga Sakura, la secuestrada. Pero la vio distinta, tal vez no se dio cuenta que ella llevaba una peluca muy a lo Christina Aguilera.

-Sakura... -cerró sus ojos y quedó inconsciente.

Eriol maldijo y detuvo el auto en la entrada al hospital. La cargó como a una princesa y entró con un grito a emergencias.

-¡AYÚDENME!

-¡A MÍ TAMBIÉN! -gritó Shyao. El novio de Tomoyo se dio vuelta para ver quién estaba al lado suyo. Tuvo un déjà-vu.

Ambas jóvenes fueron atendidas inmediatamente. A quienes las llevaban no los dejaron entrar en la sala de emergencias.

Shaoran y Eriol se quedaron en la sala de espera, impacientes, bebiendo Coca-Cola a grandes cantidades de la máquina de refrescos. Querían hablarse, pero, por algún motivo, no lo hacían. Entonces a Eriol le pareció que se parecía al chico de la tienda de la señorita Maki.

-Disculpa, -comenzó, estaba algo nervioso- ¿tú no trabajabas en la tienda de regalos de la señorita Maki?

Shaoran sintió un escalofrío que recorría todo su cuerpo. Comenzó a sudar frío, era solamente una pregunta.

Sonrió.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por curiosidad, nada más... ¿Eres o no Shaoran Li? -odiaba esos juegos de palabras.

-Pues... -¿qué podía responderle? _La mentira tiene patas cortas_, lo recordó en el momento exacto. -Sí, soy ése mismo. Me gustaría saber de dónde conoces mi nombre.

-Maki siempre te nombraba, ella te quería mucho. -se sentó a su lado.

-Qué bien. -bebió un poco más de su Coca-Cola.

-Ella me contó que te habías ido en un viaje a China, porque un familiar tuyo estaba muy enfermo. Nunca creí encontrarte aquí, ¿es mentira lo del familiar?

-No, no es mentira, es sólo que regresé para finalizar unos trámites del pasaporte. El que tengo es provisorio. -bueno, ahora había olvidado lo recordado de las mentiras y las patas cortas.

-Ah.

Esa fue toda la conversación de una hora reloj. Esperaron en silencio a los médicos para que les dijeran algo sobre las chicas.

-El novio de Tomoyo...

-Yo. -se levantó enérgicamente del asiento, parecía que tenía un resorte. Estaba temblando internamente, ¿qué pasaba si se había muerto a causa del chocolate? Sería algo totalmente patético.

-Bien, ella ahora se encuentra estable, pero tiene una intoxicación por chocolate terrible. Se quedará internada por una semana, por lo mínimo, porque también pueden haberse visto afectados el hígado y los riñones. Debemos tomar todas las medidas posibles... Además de que debe de tener alguna charla con el psicólogo, ella y usted.

-¿Yo?. ¿Por qué?-se señaló inocentemente a sí mismo.

-Porque ella quiso suicidarse con chocolate y usted no se dio cuenta. -el anciano doctor lo miró con cara que mostraba un terrible enojo.

- ... ¿Puedo verla? -había bajado bajado algo su cabeza.

-Venga por aquí. -y desaparecieron detrás de la puerta.

Ahora solamente quedaba Shaoran esperando el parte médico de Sakura. La lluvia había cesado y estaba saliendo el sol. Deseó por un instante poder ver el arco iris sentado a la orilla del río, con un gran sándwich de jamón, queso, lechuga, tomate, zanahoria... Sacudió su cabeza, no traía demasiado dinero así que dejó de pensar en comida que no podría comprar.

Pasaron quince minutos desde que Eriol se había ido, y ya se estaba poniendo nervioso, pero...

-El primo de la señorita Li... -una sexy doctora llamó.

Él primero la miró con una expresión de confusión, no podía creer que alguien en ese hospital llevara minifalda y zapatos con taco. Después reaccionó y se levantó de su lugar.

-Etto... Soy yo. -dijo tímidamente mientras se colocaba las manos en sus bolsillos. La doctora sonrió de una manera maliciosa pero sutil.

-Bien, soy la doctora Urashi Nanako, para ti seré Nanako-san. -le guiñó un ojo.

-Supongo que sí... -suspiró.

-Perfecto. Tu prima se encuentra bien, nos asustamos por el dolor en el pecho porque pensamos que era el corazón, pero solamente era un dolor muscular causado por un moretón en su seno izquierdo. Además, como tiene parálisis temporánea, se quedará aquí por tres días, ¿te dijeron ya que en ese período se debería ir? -hablaba en un tono algo... Comprometedor. ¿Estaba coqueteándole?

-Sí, ya me lo dijeron... ¿Puedo verla? -giró el rostro hacia un lado tratando de evitar esa mirada falsa.

-Sí; sólo sígueme cariño.

Shyao volvió a suspirar: no podía creer que hubieran doctoras tan desesperadas... Seguramente era una vieja verde. Alejó un poco los pensamientos asquerosos de su mente y recordó algo que le había dicho: el pecho izquierdo de Sakura. No pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa en su rostro al imaginarse a su secuestrada con dicho pecho vendado.

La tal Nanako le abrió la puerta y allí se encontraba Sakura... Pero logró divisar a alguien más también: de espaldas se encontraba el chico con quien había hablado en la sala de espera.

-Sakura... -dijo su nombre y se fue directo a abrazarla.

-Hey, ¿por qué tanto cariño repentino? -preguntó en su oído. Aún no se acostumbraba a sus cabellos de plástico y a la electricidad estática que hacía que se pegaran a su rostro.

-Sólo disimula; a tu lado está tu amiguita Tomoyo. -dijo entre dientes. Sonó como una amenaza.

-Ejem... -tosió algo- Ahora me encuentro mejor, la doctora fue muy amable conmigo. -se separaron del abrazo y cambió repentinamente su voz a una más aguda y chillona.

-Me dijo que te tendrás que quedar internada por tres días más para ver la evolución de tu parálisis.

-Sí... ¿Vendrás a visitarme? -preguntó con tono de tristeza. Oh sí, era tan buena actriz como Paris Hilton.

-Por supuesto, y mañana te traeré tu iPod. -se estaba levantando para irse.

-Gracias, Shyao. Nos vemos. -se despidieron y Sakura se quedó escuchando disimuladamente la conversación que tenía Eriol con su inconsciente novia durmiente.

-Estarás bien, Tomoyo, te lo aseguro. Bueno, amor, tengo que irme, hoy es la final del Masters Cup Series en Miami, ¡tengo que ver cómo pierde Federer!. ¡Y tengo que ganar esa apuesta! Te prometo que cuando regreses, seremos millonarios. Adiós, Tommy. -le dio un rápido beso en sus labios secos y se fue como si le pagaran por correr más rápido.

Las puertas de la habitación se cerraron y el silencio inundó el espacio entre la secuestrada y la suicida. Ahora Sakura se debatía si debía contarle que era a quien estaban buscando hacía una semana, que ella era Sakura Kinomoto y no Sakura Li. Pero no quería que todo tuviera un final tan desgraciado, ni tampoco deseaba que Shaoran fuera a prisión. Pero estaba amenazada: su secuestrador al menos, lo había hecho sonar de esa forma.

¿Y si Tomoyo se daba cuenta sin que le dijeran? Ella era muy sensible a todo. Ahora debía tener su voz cambiada y conservar su peluca barata en su cabeza. Se preguntó si aún tenía algo de pesado maquillaje, supuso que sí.

Pasaron un par de horas. No supo cuántas, pero su compañera de cuarto despertó.

-Dios... ¿Aún sigo viva o estoy en el cielo? -se miraba de forma curiosa las manos. Se dio cuenta que seguía en el planeta Tierra con vida: se levantó de la cama, agarró el pequeño cuchillo de plástico que estaba junto a su almuerzo e intentó cortarse las venas.

-¡No! –gritó ella, olvidándose de cambiar la voz. Estaba algo paralizada porque pensó que verdaderamente se suicidaría.

Tomoyo la miró y detuvo su acción, dejó caer el cuchillo al suelo. Sus ojos se encendieron, ahora pensaba que la vida sí tenía sentido, porque si esa voz correspondía a su amiga Sakura, todo estaría arreglado.

-¿Sakura-chan? –dijo, sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

-Etto… No, -cambió la voz a una más chillona, comenzó a temblar internamente- Bueno… Sí, soy Sakura, pero no te conozco. Supongo que me confundes con alguien más…

-Ah, lo siento, es que gritaste igual que ella… Estoy loca, no me hagas caso. Adiós. -y volvió a agarrar el cuchillo olvidado en el suelo. ¿Era posible suicidarse con algo así?

-¡NO! -y le aventó una de sus almohadas.

-Oye, ¿qué haces?. ¡Déjame suicidarme en paz! -gritaba mientras abría la ventana de la habitación y amenazaba con tirarse desde... ¿La planta baja?

-No pretenderás tirarte desde la planta baja, ¿verdad? Sería patético. -dijo.

Tomoyo se desmoronó y cayó al suelo, de rodillas, llorando con mucha fuerza, repitiendo: -¡Es verdad!. ¡Soy patética y no merezco estar en este mundo!

-Hey, deja de llorar, levántate y ya. -Sakura actuaba como si no le importara o incluso como si le molestara.

-¡¿Por qué no dejas de hablar y vienes y me levantas tú?! -nunca había escuchado a su amiga gritar. Ni siquiera en sus peleas con Eriol.

-No puedo.

-Eres patética.

-Tengo parálisis.

-Totalmente patético también. -se sentó en su cama y se dispuso a mirar a la ventana. El cuchillo de plástico yacía en el suelo, olvidado, por suerte.

-¿Sabes? No deberías tratarme así. No tengo la culpa de tener parálisis. -se estaba enojando, ¿era esa la Tomoyo que conocía o tanto había cambiado en una semana?

-Como sea. -se tiró a la cama y se dispuso a dormir. Y seguía pensando en que ella no era esa Sakura que decía ser, sino que era la Sakura que ella conocía, la secuestrada, ¿podía ser?

Se notaba que sus rubios cabellos eran peluca. Se notaba que el maquillaje era barato. Se notaba que le costaba hablar. ¿Otra pista? Si Tommy hubiera estado más cuerda y no bajo los efectos suicidas del chocolate, seguramente ya la habría desemascarado.

Patético.

**------------------------------  
Notas de la autora:**

Buenas!! I'm back again )

Me he esforzado bastante al escribir este capítulo, porque el colegio me estaba matando poco a poco, totalmente patético xD Ahora que no tengo nada para hacer (bueno, si tengo algo para hacer pero no lo haré n.n) me puse a escribir y salió esto... Espero que les haya gustado.

Y una vez más, el encuentro entre Sakura y Tomoyo... ¿Qué sucederá?... Mmm... La respuesta para el próximo capítulo )

No se imaginan cómo me he divertido con eso del chocolate... xD

Y no se olviden de dejarme reviews, a ver qué tal ha quedado esto )


	10. Infierno Terrenal

Disclaimer: las chicas CLAMP aparecen desconectadas del MSN, cancelaron toda relación conmigo... xD

**El Secuestro De Sakura Kinomoto  
**Escrito por Megumi Asakura

Capítulo 10: Infierno terrenal

¿Cuánto era el tiempo que le había dicho la doctora que estaría internada?

Ésa era la pregunta que no la dejaba dormir. Su compañera de cuarto había estado todo el día durmiendo a causa de tantas pastillas que había tomado. Insultó por lo bajo¿por qué ella no podía tomar una de esas cosas y dormir en paz?

"¿Eran tres días?"

No lo recordaba. Y si así fueran tres días, todavía quedaban dos días y medio para estar allí adentro. No sabía si iba a soportar más tiempo con la peluca barata, el maquillaje pesado y la voz chillona. Tenían que darle un Oscar.

La noche estaba bien estrellada, la estrellas le recordaban a algo.

_-Te amo._

_-¿Hasta dónde? -él preguntó._

_-Hasta la luna._

_-¿Cómo puedo comprobarlo?_

_-Porque te la bajaré ahora mismo. -y lo besó. Sabor a menta, eucalipto y a frutilla era lo que se sentía en ese momento. Y se sentía psicodélicamente bien._

_-¿Y tú?. ¿Hasta dónde me amas? -ella le preguntó._

_-Hasta las estrellas. Y te las bajaré una a una._

Sacudió un poco su cabeza tratando de olvidar ese recuerdo. ¿Por qué se habían engañado mutuamente? Porque él sólo quería acostarse con ella. Y ella quería saber cómo era. Había sido un trato justo después de todo, pero su orgullo se había visto pisoteado y ella no lo aceptaba.

Tal vez ése era otro motivo por el cual quería seguir secuestrada. Quería probar cómo era pero ya no lo aguantaba más.

"Maldito sea todo el mundo... ¿Por qué a mí?"

Tomoyo hablaba dormida. Repetía cosas del chocolate amargo y del chocolate con leche y del chocolate suizo... Dios, debían mandarla con urgencia a un neuropsiquiátrico o a un centro de rehabilitación.

-¡¿PUEDES CALLARTE?! -le gritó cuando comenzó a hacer sonidos medios pornográficos imitando probar las distintas clases de chocolate que nombraba dormida.

Se escuchó un "Sí, claro" como respuesta y Tommy le dio la espalda. Al menos dejó de hacer ruido.

El insomnio se le estaba pasando poco a poco. Cerró sus ojos y le dio la bienvenida al mundo de los sueños, en donde era libre y no estaba siendo secuestrada por ningún patético secuestrador.

-Bueno, también soy una patética secuestrada. -fue lo último que pensó antes de dormirse por completo.

**----------o----------**

Sakura despertó lentamente, los rayos del sol irrumpían en la habitación creando un ambiente cálido. Dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, hacia Tomoyo quien seguía durmiendo, y luego volteó hacia la puerta, en donde se encontró con unos ojos ambarinos que la miraban con curiosidad.

-Buenos días, prima Sakura. -le dijo Shaoran.

-Buenos días, Shyao. -había cambiado nuevamente la voz. Y su voz nueva apestaba.

-Aquí tienes tu iPod y te compré la última Cosmopolitan para que leas. Te recomiendo que veas el artículo en la página 25. -¿desde cuándo leía revistas para mujeres con tanto entusiasmo?

-Está... Bien. -se fijó en el índice y cambió su expresión a una de asco. El título del artículo decía "Sexo a cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar". No, realmente no iba a leerlo, no lo necesitaba en ese momento, más estando paralizada.

-Traigo noticias. -habló en voz baja.

-Cuéntame.

-Tendremos que mudarnos al medio de la nada. La policía rastreó una de mis últimas llamadas y están en la zona. Apenas salgas de aquí, tomaré mi auto y nos vamos a las afueras de Kyoto. Sé de una granja abandonada a un par de kilómetros de un pueblo casi fantasma.

-¿Quieres mi opinión? -se había cruzado de brazos.

-Me gustaría, pero no tengo tiempo. Anoche me perdí la final del Masters Cup y no sé si perdió o ganó Federer. Necesito saberlo, a las once de la mañana es la repetición.

-¿Y qué hora es? -estaba desconcertada.

-Las diez y media. -miró a su reloj.

-Dios, esos remedios que me dan me hacen sentir como drogada--

-¡¡NOOOOO!!

La compañera de cuarto de Sakura se había despertado de repente de alguna clase de pesadilla. Respiró agitadamente por unos segundos cuando comenzó a arrancarse todos los cables y sueros que tenía conectados. Shaoran se levantó y la sujetó fuertemente con sus brazos, y Sakura pedía ayuda a los gritos. Un par de doctores vinieron y ayudaron a Shyao. Uno de ellos le colocó alguna inyección para sedarla: el efecto fue instantáneo.

-¿La llevamos a rehabilitación? -preguntó un médico.

-Y sí, apurémonos porque ese sedante dura un par de minutos. -rápidamente movieron la camilla en donde estaba el cuerpo drogado, triste y desconsolado de Tomoyo hacia el pasillo, y de allí hasta algún lugar incierto en ese grandísimo hospital.

-Genial, mira quién era la drogada. Ahora estarás sola en esta habitación. -le habló su secuestrador.

-Gracias por haberme traído el iPod. Nos vemos. -se ocultó debajo las sábanas pálidas y no quiso ver cuando él se marchaba.

Shaoran comprendió todo y se fue silenciosamente del lugar. Ella necesitaba de un momento de soledad.

Bajo las sábanas comenzó a derramar lágrimas. No era posible que viera a su mejor amiga en ese estado. Y todo era su culpa¿por qué no le gritaba a los cuatro vientos que la Sakura que estaban buscando hacía una semana era ella? Había algo que la estaba deteniendo: la propia voluntad. Aunque sabía que después iba a sentirse culpable por todo lo que había ocurrido.

Cuando terminó de llorar, salió de debajo de sus sábanas y se dio con el desayuno en la mesita de noche. Lo comió con ganas. El jugo de naranja estaba algo lejos, tuvo que moverse un poco para alcanzarlo...

-Ya está. -dijo, y se dio cuenta que sus piernas se habían movido sólo un poco. Sonrió ampliamente. Seguramente el miércoles estaría mejor, ya podría caminar y se escaparía del hospital corriendo. Lástima que no sabía dónde estaba.

"No importa, saldré gritando ¡_Soy Sakura Kinomoto!_ y me rescatarán. Mi cara ha de estar en todos lados, será fácil reconocerme si me quito esta peluca."

**---o---**

Eriol estaba un poco triste: había ganado dos mil yenes en esa apuesta, pero Tomoyo no estaba allí para compartirlos. Se encontraba viendo televisión mientras desayunaba queso y papas fritas con cerveza. Increíble.

La noche anterior estaba en un bar cercano, viendo el partido con todos sus amigos de la facultad y compañeros del barrio. La gran final del Master Series Cup en vivo y en directo desde Florida: Federer vs. Nalbandian se disputaban el título más codiciado entre los tenistas.

El último set lo iba ganando Federer, necesitaba solamente que Nalbandian le hiciera un punto más para que perdiera. Restaban cinco minutos de partido.

La pelota hace un giro inesperado y le pasa al nº 1, en ese momento, del ranking mundial por el lado, pero no fue capaz de pegarle. Oh sí, Eriol, Yukito y Yamazaki, los únicos que apostaron que Federer perdería, pegaron un grito, un salto y muchos abrazos. Ahora era hora de festejar con cerveza, queso, salame, papas fritas, palitos salados, una picada a lo grande. ¿Quién invitaba? Quién más sino el inglés.

Pero, entre tanta euforia y tanta alegría, Eriol vio a alguien que ya había visto. El chico de la tienda de regalos estaba allí, sentado solo, bebiendo cerveza.

Se separó de su grupo de amigos para dirigirse silenciosamente hacia el lugar donde estaba él.

-¿Shaoran? -preguntó, esperando de alguna forma que la respuesta fuera un no.

-Lástima, me perdí el partido. Tendré que ver la repetición. -se levantó de la mesa, pero Eriol recordaba el tono de voz de Shyao y la que tenía este muchacho era idéntica.

Un pensamiento pasó rápido por su agitada mente¿y si Tomoyo tenía razón? Ahora que la necesitaba más que nunca para comprobar sus sospechas, ella estaba internada bajo los efectos del chocolate.

Demonios. Se sentía como un infierno terrenal.

**------------------------------  
Notas de la autora:**

Sí, ya sé, cortito de vuelta... No me lo digan xD

No tengo demasiado para comentar de este capítulo: solamente que el próximo habrá un par de escenas comprometedoras! n.n Y que trataré de hacerlo más largo.

Una vez más, agradezco de TODO CORAZÓN los reviews que me llegan, realmente son muy alentadores, más en tiempos difíciles: me está yendo mal en el colegio, ustedes saben, bajas calificaciones y todo eso. Pero he logrado levantar algunas materias con muchísimo esfuerzo, ya que tuve que dejar de lado el mundo del FF por varios días, y eso significó la muerte para mí xP

Pero, ya me tienen de regreso¿por suerte o por desgracia? xD Ustedes sabrán apreciarme T.T Gracias una vez más por los reviews y espero con ansias sus nuevos comentarios!! Onegai!! T-T

Les quería comentar que **los reviews serán respondidos ahora en mi blog**, la dirección está en mi profile... Oh, bueno, se las dejo aquí, pero está toda feíta xD megasak (.) blogspot (.) com. De nada )

Por cierto, la parte que está escrita en _cursiva_ es un flashback, olvidé mencionarlo n.nU Gracias a **Annie-chan Diethel** por el pequeño párrafo robado del flashback, ella tiene uno similar en su historia **Fly Me To The Moon**, de Full Metal Alchemist. Me encantó el párrafo y decidí adaptarlo para este capítulo n.n

Y perdón a todos aquellos amantes del tenis si he puesto algo mal, no soy una fiel seguidora de ese deporte.

Saludos! )

_Bring me back my heart..._


	11. Dos Segundos Reloj De Libertad

Disclaimer:

-_Chicas ¡¡es Megumi Asakura!! Es por lo de los personajes de CCS...  
-Otra vez esta chica, -Nanase habla con sus compañeras mientras escribe en el MSN- ¿qué le digo?_  
_-Desconéctate. -Satsuki le ordena, y Nanase tan obediente, se desconecta._

_Megumi Asakura comienza a llorar al ver que nadie le responde._

**Advertencia para este capítulo: **lime entre dos que realmente no esperan...

**El Secuestro De Sakura Kinomoto  
**Escrito por Megumi Asakura

Capítulo 11: Dos segundos reloj de libertad.

Puso su iPod a todo volumen en la canción número 20, _Stronger (Chilled Out Vocal Mix)_ de Britney Spears. Adoraba a esa zorra loca que estaba internada en rehabilitación.

Estaba sola en la habitación, no había nadie a quien ella pudiera molestar, así que se puso a cantar en voz baja. Por supuesto, además de su secuestro, la voz de ella a la hora de cantar también apestaba.

-_Hush just stop, there's nothing you can do or say, baby..._

Pero se cansó a los veinte segundos de la canción y lo apagó. Ya no sabía qué hacer estando tirada en la cama, ni siquiera tenía un TV blanco y negro con tres canales para ver algo un rato. No, no había nada, debió haberle pedido a Shaoran que la internaran en una sala VIP.

-Tengo derecho a ver televisión. -se dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

El sol estaba en uno de los puntos más altos del cielo. Sakura se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Shaoran a esa hora del día. Y qué era de la vida de su amiga que se parecía a Britney Spears, Tomoyo. Por lo de la rehabilitación, ¿no?

**---o---**

-¿Preparaste todo?

-En eso estoy, Kaho. Un segundo más. –le dijo mientras guardaba todo en la gran maleta.

-Apúrate que en cualquier momento llega la policía.

Estaban apurados, necesitaban irse lo más lejos posible. O al menos Shaoran y su adorada secuestrada necesitaban irse. Ella no.

Kaho Mitsuki... Su nombre era igual que fama, prestigio, dinero y modelos famosas. Ah, y también era igual a secuestro. Kaho se estaba haciendo muy popular debido a su academia de modelos, bueno, no precisamente a ella, sino a quien tenía dentro: una tal Nakuru Akizuki.

Y esta tal Nakuru Akizuki se estaba haciendo muy famosa porque había sido la ganadora del _Gran Hermano_ en Japón. Se había llevado más de cien mil dólares y un automóvil nuevo. Más el título de _zorra y ramera_ por parte de todas las mujeres de Tomoeda. Más es título de _fantasía erótica perfecta_ por parte de todos los hombres de Tomoeda. Más el título de _¿quién es esa? _Cortesía de los ancianos.

Pero Kaho había visto su oportunidad de saltar a la fama con ella, solamente utilizándola. Y para ello necesitaba dinero, ¿qué mejor que un secuestro te lo suministre? Una buena estrategia pero muy riesgosa. Además había alguien que le debía dinero.

Y para el secuestro necesitaba a un cómplice. Alguien que conociera un poquito a la víctima. Y también se requería que la víctima fuera... Como Sakura. Ella era la secuestrada perfecta, o al menos eso era lo que Kaho había pensado. Shaoran le comunicaba que era una pésima secuestrada, que se quería escapar pero le salía mal, que no sabía cómo actuar en un secuestro, y cosas así, pero ella seguía pensando que era la secuestrada perfecta. Tal vez por su inutilidad para con esas cosas de los secuestros. Tal vez porque no le importaba verdaderamente, sino quería recuperar el dinero perdido.

**---o---**

De repente, abrieron la puerta de la sala en donde se encontraba la secuestrada.

-Bueno, Sakura, acá te traemos a tu compañera de nuevo... –decía un médico demasiado parecido a Yukito, acompañado de una enfermera. Vamos, era Yukito, el flamante recién aprobado.

-Qué bueno. –dijo con desgano y volviendo a su horrenda voz chillona. No se había dado cuenta de quién había entrado.

-Además, venimos para hacerte un chequeo general; si todo sale bien ahora, te podrás ir mañana a primera hora; si no, te quedarás hasta mañana pero hasta la noche. Bueno, ¿lista?

¿Qué le podía decir ella? Nunca había estado tan lista tan rápido. Lo miró a los ojos y lo reconoció inmediatamente... ¿Qué clases de chequeos le iba a hacer? Suspiró.

-Eh... Sí.

Yukito se acercó, se presentó. Ella solamente asintió, era extraño que un súper conocido se volviera a presentar de manera formal.

Levantó la sábana que cubría las inmóviles piernas de Sakura y comenzó a tocar la punta de sus pies.

-¿Sientes mis manos?

Dios, las manos de Yukito parecían tan suaves e irresistibles... Además que ella nunca había sido tocada por un hombre de esa manera. Lástima que no sentía nada Y ¿qué más se podía decir? Yukito estaba guapísimo de cualquier lado, tal vez era ese día... No, seguramente que no, siempre lo estaba. Quería que la siguiera tocando de esa manera. Pero algo tuvo que interrumpir sus pensamientos inocentes.

**-.-.Flash Back-.-.**

_-Tienes muchas cosquillas en tus pies, Sakura. –decía mientras seguía acariciando los susodichos._

_-¡Déjame! –decía ella divertida, tratando de salirse de su agarre para poder respirar en paz. Las cosquillas la estaban asfixiando._

_Ése había sido el preámbulo para la noche más traumática de su vida._

**-.-.End of Flash Back-.-.**

A veces olvidaba todo lo malo.

-¿Señorita Li? –parecía que hacía rato la llamaban.

-Eh... Ah, sí, disculpe. No, no siento sus manos.

-Entonces probemos más arriba. –continuó subiendo sus manos en la misma medida que Sakura se sonrojaba al sentir, ahora sí, sus suaves manos en contacto con su piel. Agradecía a Dios por haberse depilado antes de sufrir la tremenda caída.

-Allí sí las siento. –dijo Sakura cuando comenzó a tocar sus rodillas.

-Bueno, se está recuperando muy bien. Creo que mañana a la mañana ya podrá volver a caminar y que a la tarde se va a poder ir a casa. –Se estaba levantando para irse, pero recordó algo- ¡Ah! Me olvidaba: déjeme ver su espalda por el golpe, y de paso veo si no hay que drenar la sangre de allí.

-Está bien, pero ayúdeme a darme vuelta. –dijo.

-Bueno... Aquí vamos.

El chico de ojos grises la ayudó. Se colocó rápidamente boca abajo y él subió de la misma manera la gran bata que llevaba la falsa rubia, no sin antes correr la sábana.

Lo que vio el médico lo dejó sorprendido.

-¿Cómo está mi espalda, doctor? –la voz chillona volvió a retumbar en sus oídos.

-Tienes un tatuaje muy sexy, me recuerda a alguien...

Sakura abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, ¿cómo podría haberlo olvidado? Ese tatuaje tan característico suyo en la base de la espalda. Eran solamente unos garabatos vagos, pero tenía algo... Sí, tenía escrito _Sexyliciosa_. ¿Quién podría olvidarse de eso? Era el único tatuaje personalizado de esa manera en Tomoeda. Y Sakura Kinomoto era la única que lo poseía en esa parte tan... _Sexyliciosa_ de su cuerpo.

-¿E-En serio? –no, no debía mostrar su nerviosismo- Gracias...

-Creí que ella sólo lo poseía.

**-.-.Flash Back-.-.**

_-Adoro ese tatuaje, amor. –le decía suavemente al oído mientras ella ronroneaba y se sentaba en sus piernas, en el sillón._

_-¿Viste? Es simplemente "sexylicioso". –reía apenas y besaba sus labios. Tenía sabor a licor de chocolate._

_-¿Bebemos algo para festejar? –Yukito buscaba ansiosamente el cuello suyo para morderlo y dejar en claro que ella, Sakura Kinomoto, era de su propiedad._

_-Vamos por una cerveza. –se levantó de su cómodo lugar en sus piernas, bajando algo la minifalda que llevaba y así poder mostrar el reciente y lujurioso tatuaje a su novio._

**-.-.End of Flash Back-.-.**

-¿Ella? –trataba de hacerse la desentendida en todo, aunque le costara muchísimo más que la actuación barata de Paris Hilton muriéndose de hambre.

-Ella es la secuestrada, Sakura Kinomoto. Fue mi novia hace ya algún tiempo. Pero no funcionó, porque yo todavía no quería formar ningún vínculo serio en ese entonces. Ella quería casarse conmigo, formar una familia y cosas así, tenía un pensamiento muy maduro para ser solamente una adolescente de diecisiete años. –se había puesto algo melancólico.

-¿Y ella tiene ahora veinte años, no? Lo vi hace poco en las noticias, pero ellos siempre tienen algún error. –tenía que aprovechar para sacarle toda la información posible.

-No, no, está bien, ella ahora tiene veinte. Y yo tengo veintisiete.

-No pareces. –trataba de ser amable, pero en realidad quería patearlo hasta que muriera. El estar aún de espaldas contra él era muy efectivo cuando querías hacer expresiones sin que te vieran.

-Gracias. Pero continuemos con esto. –se dio cuenta que ya habían hablado demasiado y que sus dos manos estaban sobre la cálida y bien formada espalda de su paciente. A veces adoraba su trabajo.

-Está bien. ¿Hay que drenar la sangre de allí? –preguntó mientras trataba de mirar a los ojos a Yukito.

-Tú eliges: o el _sexylicioso_ tatuaje queda algo arruinado o tendrás problemas a la hora de sentarte por una semana.

-Prefiero los problemas, después de todo, soy una chica problemática. –no, lo que sea mientras que su tatuaje no se viera afectado.

Yukito rió un poco. Volvió a tocar con nostalgia el tatuaje con su gran mancha violeta, le recetó algunas cremas y pastillas para prevenir la inflamación y el dolor, y se fue, contento porque alguien había podido escucharlo. Y porque había encontrado a alguien especial ese día.

Sakura agradeció a todos los santos y dioses y quienquiera que se encontrara en ese momento observándola desde el cielo. Por fin estaba sola...

-Oh, mierda.

Había olvidado que Tomoyo había regresado de su pequeña excursión a la sala de rehabilitación. Por suerte que todavía estaba dormida, no lo había notado cuando vino con Yukito.

Y otra vez había repetido ese nombre. El más importante de todos sus novios, tal vez el único.

Estaba enamorada de él desde que tenía memoria. Era el amigo fiel de su hermano, siempre iban juntos de un lado para el otro. Tenían una amistad de hierro. O al menos eso aparentaban, porque cierta vez se enojaron por una chica.

Era ese tiempo en el que las hormonas te tienen loco y te peleas hasta con tu propia sombra por tener a alguien quien satisfaga tus lujuriosos y carnales deseos. Esa mujer... Bueno, chica, adolescente, ya no recordaban. No importaba. Ella los había vuelto locos y por su pura y exclusiva culpa se habían peleado a casi muerte.

Fue allí donde Sakura vio su oportunidad: fue a consolarlo, a ofrecerle un hombro para que pudiera recostar su cabeza. Ella se hacía una idea rosa en la mente, sólo romance, besos apasionados... ¿Qué más se puede imaginar una niña inocente de diecisiete años? Era inocente a pesar de su bien formado y lujurioso cuerpo.

"Ve a pedirle disculpas, es tan feo que se peleen por cosas estúpidas." –decía Sakura, mientras acariciaba sus blancos cabellos recostados en el hombro suyo. Estaban abrazados.

"Pero ya no me quiere escuchar, tú sabes cómo es tu hermano, totalmente obstinado. Y tengo miedo de perder la larga amistad que tenemos." –estaba a punto de derramar alguna tímida lágrima a través de sus lentes.

"Está bien, te ayudaré para que puedan hablar. Yo sólo lo voy a convencer a Touya para que te escuche, el resto lo haces tú." –dijo con firmeza la castaña, mientras tomaba el rostro algo humedecido del conejo de la blanca nieve.

Se miraron a los ojos por algún largo segundo. Se dedicaron sonrisas mutuas.

"Gracias." –fue lo único que Yukito pudo decir.

"De nada. Ahora ve a tu habitación y descansa. Mañana solucionaremos todo." –le dijo ella, quien se estaba levantando de su lugar. Una mano cálida y algo temblorosa la detuvo.

"No te vayas todavía."

"Me quedaré todo el tiempo que quieras, entonces." –y volvió a su lugar en el sillón, al lado suyo. Sabía que si no lo hacía, se estaría perdiendo de un gran momento, lo presentía de algún modo.

"Gracias por todo, Sakura." –lo dijo lentamente, como si tuviera alguna dificultad al hablar. Se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de la joven, para rozar tímida y fugazmente sus labios con los suyos. El primer beso de Sakura había sido con la persona que más quería en este mundo.

"No tienes porqué agradecerme, Yukito. Yo también te amo." –habló de la misma manera y depositó un beso más apasionado en los labios del chico.

Después de muchos besos en el sillón de la casa de Yukito, Sakura se fue. Esa noche no pudo dormir de alegría, excitación, esperanza. Se sentía tan bien ser amada correctamente... O al menos eso era lo que pensaba, porque parecía que Yukito tenía otros objetivos en mente.

Volvió a la realidad y sacudió su cabeza, agitando los cabellos plásticos. Ahora Tsukishiro Yukito era el médico de Sakura. Ahora estaba sintiendo de vuelta mariposas en el estómago, a pesar de la profunda herida que éste le había causado.

-Soy una idiota, aún creo que lo amo. –se dijo en voz baja.

Tomoyo seguía dormida, soñando con que encontraban a Sakura, soñando con su novio, soñando que se suicidaba felizmente con chocolates.

La rubia plástica se acurrucó en su cama y se dispuso a dormir, a pesar de ser algo más de mediodía, esperando despertar bien al día siguiente. Estaba segura que dormiría mucho, de alguna forma lo sabía.

**---o---**

Había visto ya la repetición del partido de tenis. Había guardado todo en muchas maletas y las estaba guardando en el baúl del lujoso Chevrolet Corvette rojo. Estaba hartándose de Kaho que le decía cada cosa que debía hacer. Pero, gracias a esa misma Kaho que hablaba sin detenerse, ganaba su buena cantidad de dinero cada tres días. Y esa Corvette había sido adquirida hacía solamente veinticuatro horas atrás, con el dinero ganado en una semana y un par de días de secuestro. A veces adoraba ese trabajo.

No era que tenía cincuenta años de experiencia en eso de los secuestros; solamente que le gustaba y parecía tenerlos, a veces. Había secuestrado a varias personas sin ser capturado por la policía y viviendo en libertad sin el temor de ser atrapado. Había algo en él o en su trabajo que lo hacía casi perfecto. ¿Sus ojos ambarinos? Podía ser.

Cuando acabó de guardar todo en su nueva adquisición, se acordó de Sakura. Iba a pasar a verla en ese momento para que los médicos le dijeran cuándo debía abandonar el hospital. Rogaba que fuera lo más pronto posible, había muy poco tiempo y mucha prisa.

Pero, antes de pasar a buscarla, decidió hacerles una visita a los familiares cercanos de su secuestrada.

Se fue con su automóvil hasta una calle cercana, había olvidado la dirección. Se bajó del coche y comenzó a buscar la casa. Cuando la encontró, dirigió su mirada a la habitación de Sakura y vio que podía subir por las ramas de los árboles, de la misma manera que lo había hecho la noche anterior. Le resultaba extraño que Sakura no hubiera preguntado cómo había hecho para conseguir su iPod rosa de su casa. A veces no pensaba.

Era más de la una de la tarde, tenía hambre y quería almorzar antes de hacer ese pequeño trabajo, pero no, había algo en el aire que lo obligaba a hacer primero el trabajo de ladrón.

Se colocó unos lentes negros, una gorra negra y se puso una campera vieja y rota de un secuestrado anterior. Subió con agilidad las pocas ramas del árbol que tenía la casa y que daba justo a la ventana de la habitación de Sakura. Allí, abrió la susodicha y entró, como si de su casa se tratase.

Escarbó en su guardarropa, tratando de no hacer ruido. Guardó toda la ropa que pudo en un gran bolso, incluyendo la amplia colección de zapatos, zapatillas, sandalias y botas que poseía. El espacio se le estaba acortando, así que sacó uno de los bolsos de viaje de la habitación (rosa, por cierto) y comenzó a guardar el resto de cosas allí.

Cuando terminó, bajó con tres bolsos, dos rosas pequeños y uno negro, grande, por el mismo lugar que subió, pero lo hizo de una manera más lenta e insegura. Realmente todo eso pesaba demasiado, pero lo hacía por amor al dinero que Kaho le daba. Estaba decidido a no enamorarse de su secuestrada, toda la mañana había estado resolviéndolo. Se convenció a sí mismo que había sido un impulso de sus malditas hormonas, y no por amor verdadero.

(Además que a los hombres no les queda mal ir besando chicas por ahí.)

Terminó de bajar y caminó hasta su automóvil a unas cuadras de allí. A la campera vieja y rota se la dio a un pobre mendigo que se encontraba durmiendo debajo de un árbol. Ahora nadie lo reconocería, porque ya había dado la campera, se había quitado la gorra y los lentes, y era otra persona.

Subió con tranquilidad al automóvil brillante, guardó todos los bolsos y se dirigió hacia el hospital para ver cuál era el pronóstico de su secuestrada, mientras escuchaba a la zorra loca de Britney Spears en su estéreo. La adoraba, y más ahora que estaba más prostituta que nunca.

**---o---**

-Li Sakura, despierta que te tienes que ir, ya estás sanada por completo. –le decía Yukito al oído de la rubia de plástico. Y sonaba verdaderamente tentador.

-¿Qué cosa? –su voz había sonado más grave de lo normal; es decir, _había sonado normal_.

-Que ya te tienes que ir porque estás curada. ¿Te ha venido alguien a buscar? –decía mientras ayudaba a la paciente a incorporarse y le devolvía sus ropas.

-No, creo que no, pero puedo irme sola, no te preocupes. –esbozó una sonrisa al ver que movía sus piernas con total libertad.

-¿Estás segura? Si quieres te acompaño hasta tu hogar...

-No, no, gracias. Estaré bien, no te preocupes. –volvió a repetir.

Se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad. Se sostuvo de los brazos de su médico para poder mantener el equilibrio. Sentía cómo el frío calaba sus huesos, el frío del suelo de mosaicos.

-¿Ves? No puedes mantenerte en pie...

-Es solamente por este momento, después estaré bien, es por no haber caminado durante dos días. –su voz chillona quebraba el ambiente. Tomoyo, que todavía dormía, se movió un poco al oír la voz de su ex compañera de cuarto.

-¿Segura? –dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura. Nuevamente, como hacía ya tres años atrás.

-Segura, sólo... Ayúdame a vestirme. –se quería escapar de su agarre.

-¿Te volveré a ver?

-No lo creo.

-Tendrás que regresar para tu chequeo médico, -le mostró un papel escrito con lapicera azul, indicando la fecha que debía regresar para el chequeo general- y tendré que atenderte yo.

-Puedo ir a otro hospital, lo que pasa es que no soy de aquí. –rodó sus ojos para un lado evitando la mirada de Yukito.

-Me parece que mientes. –dijo seguro mientras colocaba el papel en la división de sus pechos, enganchándolo en su sostén. Sakura no dijo palabra alguna, ni siquiera le dijo "pervertido" o algo: sabía que debía controlarse si quería herirlo de la misma manera que había ocurrido hacía tiempo.

-Y... ¿Cómo te das cuenta? –pasó una mano por los pálidos cabellos del médico.

-Simplemente soy bueno para esas cosas, Sakura. ¿Volveré a verte entonces? –había repetido la pregunta.

-No, creo que no, así que haz lo que debas hacer ahora. Aprovéchame. –una sonrisa maliciosa se había formado en su rostro. Se estaba vengando de la mejor manera que ella jamás hubiera podido imaginar.

-No tenías porqué decírmelo, de cualquier forma iba a hacerlo.

Se acercó más a ella para besarla salvajemente y poder derribarla a la camilla. Y así lo hizo.

¿Otra vez repetiría con él la noche traumática de hacía dos años? No, lo dejaría con las ganas. Tal vez la venganza no era tan buena después de todo, pero presentía que sería perfecta de alguna manera. ¿Por qué todo lo presentía?

Yukito continuó con sus besos totalmente embriagadores por todo el cuello de Sakura, mientras ella ronroneaba y trataba de mantener el tono chillón de voz cada vez que él mordía alguna parte de su piel. Inconscientemente enredó sus piernas en las caderas de quien fue, alguna vez, su novio.

El médico se dio cuenta de lo que Sakura Li estaba buscando, así que subió con sus manos por debajo de la bata que ella llevaba, y así poder quitar la única prenda que le impedía satisfacer el deseo carnal de ese momento. Con sus manos y un ágil movimiento de ellas, memorizó cada poro de su piel y localizó rápidamente la prenda a medida que seguía besado a su, ahora, amante pasajera.

Ella estaba concentrada en enredar sus manos en su cabello sedoso o posarlas de manera tentadora en su pecho, distanciándose así un poco. Comenzó a bajarlas más tarde hasta el cinto de su pantalón, para poder desengancharlo. Sonreía maliciosamente entre beso y beso. La peluca todavía se mantenía en su lugar. El maquillaje se estaba corriendo debido al sudor que aparecía en su pálida piel.

Yukito logró quitarle la barrera que protegía su zona más privada, y ella hizo lo mismo. Estaban a punto de tener sexo en la camilla de un hospital, con su amiga Tomoyo durmiendo drogada en frente. Nunca creyó que una de sus fantasías podía convertirse en realidad.

Hasta que algo interrumpió la perfecta fantasía.

_Oh baby when you talk like that,  
you make this woman go mad.  
So be wise and keep on  
reading the signs of my body…_

_Shakira & Wyclef Jean – Hips Don't Lie – Oral Fixation Vol. 2  
(Perdonen si está mal escrito, la saqué a oído a la canción)_

-Me están llamando. –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en su boca. ¿Desde cuándo te llaman a tu iPod? Yukito dudó.

-¿No es un simple iPod? –le dijo, aún no la dejaba ir.

-No, es un iPhone. Déjame atender ahora. –se corrió para poder salir de bajo de su cuerpo.

-¿Hola? –preguntó. Estaba sonriendo demasiado: le había mentido sobre su supuesto iPhone, y ahora se sentía ultra estúpida hablando por iPod a alguien imaginario. Lo que Yukito no sabía era que el iPod tenía funciones de alarma y eso, y Sakura lo había programado al tiempo exacto. Justo, justo, justo...

Colgó apretando "Pause". Volvió a sonreír cuando vio la cara de ansias de Yukito.

-¿En qué estábamos? –preguntó, volviéndola a rodear con sus manos en la cintura, y esta vez llevándola contra la pared.

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir. –posaba un rápido beso en los hambrientos labios de su víctima.

-Sólo quédate quince minutos más así podemos—

-Tengo que irme, Yukito. –fue cortante.

-¿Podré verte nuevamente? –hablaba lentamente, mientras recorría las piernas recién curadas de su amante con un toque perfecto, que hacía que Sakura sintiera escalofríos.

-Tal vez venga para el chequeo, pero no lo sé. No tengo nada para hacer en Tomoeda por el momento. –se había alejado y estaba buscando la prenda íntima que estaba perdida por algún lado.

-Tienes un asunto pendiente conmigo, Sakura.

-Tal vez dentro de un tiempo ya te hayas satisfecho con otra y yo con otro. Realmente no sé si volveré, pero te digo que, si lo hago, no me dejes escapar hasta que solucionemos ese asunto.

-Está bien. –se había acercado a ella para volverla a besar y sentirla una vez más cerca de él. Sakura no se resistió.

-Nos vemos. –decía mientras tomaba camino al baño de mujeres para cambiarse.

-¿No quieres que te ayude? –preguntó Yukito, tal vez de esa manera tendría otra oportunidad para...

-No, gracias, te lo agradezco. –y desapareció detrás de la puerta del baño.

Allí se dirigió al espejo y se miró. Realmente se veía perfecta con esa pesada sombra negra alrededor de sus ojos, resaltaba el verde de los mismos. Y que estuviera algo corrida le daba un aspecto más sexy, demasiado según ella. El cuello de la secuestrada tenía muchos chupones y alguna que otra gota de sangre desparramada. Pero la peluca podía ocultarlos.

Se metió al box privado del baño, en donde allí comenzó a ponerse la ropa interior que Yukito le había quitado. Luego siguió con los jeans rotos, las zapatillas de segunda marca y por último se colocó la remera vieja y algo sucia que decía "The Sex Pistols". Salió del baño, dejó la bata en la habitación que había ocupado y miró por última vez a su amiga Tomoyo. Yukito ya no estaba.

-Tomoyo... –susurró su nombre con su verdadera voz- Prométeme que nunca volveré a verte de esta manera y que te recuperarás pronto. Cuídate. –le besó la mejilla y se fue, con un paso algo rápido, hacia la salida del hospital.

Allí, cuando vio que la tarde estaba cayendo, cuando vio que nadie la estaba esperando, sintió la libertad de poder gritar que era Sakura Kinomoto, la secuestrada, y se podría quitar, al fin, la peluca barata. Estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero prefirió contar hasta tres para gritarlo.

-Uno, dos—

-¡Sakura! –le gritó una voz muy familiar. Ella se volteó en la dirección que provenía el sonido para comprobar que ella no era a quien llamaban, pero se desilusionó al ver que la voz era de Shaoran.

-Hey, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí.

-Ni Dios lo permita. –la tomó de la mano con algo de brusquedad y la llevó en silencio hasta su automóvil. Nadie dijo nada, porque ella sabía que se dirigían a algún lugar alejado de su ciudad, y se comenzaría a sentir como un verdadero secuestro.

Habían pasado diez minutos en silencio. Shaoran había apagado el estéreo, y se notaba que estaba algo molesto.

-¿Te sucede algo, Shyao? –preguntó inocentemente Sakura, que estaba en el asiento del acompañante, aún con la peluca por orden de su secuestrador.

-No, solamente que te vi desde la ventana. Vi la tierna escenita de la camilla, y vi cómo volaba por los aires tu tanga dorada. Solamente eso me pasa, que mi secuestrada es una reverenda...

-No lo digas.

Había bajado la cabeza. ¿Cómo fue posible que Shyao lo haya visto todo desde la comodidad de su nuevo carro?

Encima tenía que sucederle eso cuando tenían un viaje de tres horas por delante. Y solamente había disfrutado de dos segundos reloj de libertad.

**------------------------------  
Notas de la autora:**

Wow! Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito para este fic ) Me tomó bastante tiempo poder terminarlo, no tenía muy en claro de qué podía tratar pero al final, salió tal y como yo quería n.n

Sí, lime entre Yukito y Sakura, a que no se la esperaban:3 Pero bueno, algo tenía que poner entre esos dos, además, era algo esencial para la trama del fic )

Qué más... ¿Shaoran está celoso? nwn Esto es increíble! n.n Veamos qué sucederá ahora que se mudan al medio de la nada...

Por cierto, muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews en el capítulo anterior, y ya saben: la contestación está en mi blog ) La dirección está en mi profile.

Agradecería que me dejaran comentarios en este capítulo para poder saber qué les ha parecido el lime que coloqué aquí n.n Se acepta de todo.

Además: _perdón por la actualización_, pero esta vez no les diré nada sobre los motivos baratos, ustedes ya los conocen y bien.

Nos estaremos leyendo en el próximo capítulo.

_I got the right temperature for shelter you from the storm…_


	12. De Tomoeda A Kyoto Hay 3 Horas De Viaje

Disclaimer:

Desconectadas las chicas CLAMP del MSN, Megumi Asakura decide encontrar otra manera de conectarse, esta vez, por vía telefónica.

_-¿Hola?_

_-¡Chicas CLAMP! Soy yo, Megumi—_

_-En este momento no nos encontramos, así que, por favor, deja tu mensaje después del tono... Sayounara!_

_Megumi Asakura suspira y corta, porque sabe que nunca le contestarán._

**El Secuestro De Sakura Kinomoto**  
Escrito por Megumi Asakura 

Capítulo 12: De Tomoeda a Kyoto... Hay tres horas de viaje

Estaba atónita. ¿Cómo podía ser que Shaoran la hubiera visto?

-¿Cómo me viste? –preguntó.

-Con mis propios ojos, Sakura. Desde el lugar en el que estaba con mi auto se veía la habitación a través de la ventana con suma perfección. Casi como si estuviera allí.

La secuestrada suspiró. Cuánta mala suerte tenía.

-¿No me debes alguna explicación? –Shaoran preguntó, volteando su cabeza para verla directamente a los ojos. Visualizó también algunos chupones en el cuello y algo de sangre seca en la pálida piel de Sakura.

-¿Explicación? –se volteó para encontrarse con sus ojos ambarinos- Yo no te debo ninguna explicación, tú me debes una, de porqué estuviste espiando. ¡Es mi vida, sabes, y yo debería hacer lo que quisiera con ella¡Pero no porque estoy acá, siendo secuestrada por un patético secuestrador y desperdiciando mi puta vida¡Shaoran, te odio!

Había explotado. Soportaba estar secuestrada. Soportaba que le dieran órdenes. Soportaba usar esa horrenda peluca barata. Soportaba ver a su amiga en semejante estado. Soportaba cualquier cosa, menos que la espiaran y que le dijeran qué hacer con su vida.

Shaoran solamente esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro. Ahora sí se convertiría en un secuestro verdadero. Ahora sí tendría algún motivo para tratarla como toda secuestrada. Basta de llevarle el desayuno a la cama, basta de quedarse a conversar con ella, basta de ser amable. De ahora en más, tendría un arma en su cintura por si acaso.

"Bueno, tal vez no para tanto." –pensó Shaoran.

Pasaron diez minutos de silencio desde la explosión emocional de Sakura. Ni siquiera estaba prendida la radio, ni siquiera sonaba en ella la descerebrada de Paris Hilton, o la drogada de Lindsay Lohan. Nada ni nadie. Solamente el silencio del paisaje rural que tenían a su alrededor.

La tarde estaba cayendo ya, habían salido de la ciudad de Tomoeda para llegar a Tokio y de allí ir por la ruta interestatal, una vía más rápida para llegar a la tradicional ciudad de Kyoto. Las luces del atardecer creaban en el cielo tonos rosas y rojizos, algunos tan oscuros como la misma noche. La recién dada de alta supuso que llegarían a Tokio apenas cayera la noche. Hacía mucho que no visitaba esa ciudad.

Pasó media hora más de silencio, iban a romper un récord. ¿Sakura callada y Shaoran serio? Demonios, ella creía que el fin del mundo era un hecho muy lejano.

-... ¿S-Shyao?... –sonó la tímida voz de Sakura.

A él le recordó cuando estaban uno encima del otro, después de la caída, tres o dos días atrás, ya no recordaba.

El tono de voz era el mismo, la mirada era la misma, la situación era casi idéntica. Una Sakura diciendo su nombre para encontrar una respuesta. El tímido tono de su voz que quebraba el ambiente y su tensión. La mirada verde esperanza que se posaba en la del muchacho, también, en busca de una respuesta válida.

-¿Qué sucede? –trató de sonar lo más serio posible.

-... Perdón... Por haberte gritado, es que a veces suelo ser así, pero la gente que me conoce lo sabe y simplemente me perdona. Lo siento. ¿Me disculpas?

¿Y qué se hacía después de que alguien te pedía perdón? Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie le hablaba así. Ya había olvidado cómo actuar, pero creyó que improvisar sería bueno.

-Si no estuviera manejando, te abrazaría y diría que sí.

Al diablo con el _adiós a la amabilidad _y todo eso. Le haría un juego psicológico en el cual ella tendría que enamorarse de él, para que así no cayera en prisión ni nada. Recordó algo de sus secuestros anteriores, de sus pocos secuestros anteriores, y decidió aplicarlo en éste tan particular.

Ahora recordaba porqué nadie decía quién era su secuestrador. A todos les hacía el mismo juego, y perdían como en la guerra. Con las dos chicas que había secuestrado antes hizo lo mismo, y cayeron rendidas a sus pies, incluso casi llegó a tener algo serio con una, y con la otra simplemente no se resistió y tuvieron algo pasajero, de una noche, tarde, mañana, no lo recordaba.

Con el único hombre secuestrado hizo lo mismo, pero le costó un poco más. Es que tuvo la desgracia que el secuestrado no era gay ni bisexual ni nada de eso. Era un hombre con todas las letras. A pesar que le tomó algo más que un poco de tiempo, logró convencerlo de que se enamorase de él, y que no estaba mal, y eso. Incluso creía que lo había besado en sus labios.

Parpadeó varias veces tratando de olvidar ese embarazoso momento.

-Gracias. –le dijo Sakura, quien se recostó en su regazo. Estaba algo incómoda, pero, necesitaba agradecerle de alguna forma, aunque no sabía si ésa era la adecuada.

Shaoran sonrió nuevamente, pero esta vez con malicia. El plan estaba funcionando.

Pasaron cuarenta minutos más de viaje por la ruta que unía a Tomoeda con Tokio. Llegaron a la noche, a la noche joven, tal y como Sakura había supuesto.

-Sakura, llegamos a Tokio, voy a cargar gas y... –se dio cuenta de que ella no le respondía porque estaba dormida. Se había dormido en el regazo de Shaoran¿ahora cómo haría él para cargar gas¿Cómo haría para ir al baño en la estación de servicio? Bueno, eso no era lo primordial, porque podía detenerse en cualquier lugar de la interestatal para hacer sus necesidades.

No quería despertarla, sería un punto negativo a su juego psicológico. Pero, bueno, no importaba en esa situación.

-Sakura, vamos, despierta, que tengo que cargar gas... –comenzó a llamarla- Sakura... –nada.

Suspiró. Hizo su Corvette a un lado de la avenida principal de la ciudad de Tokio y siguió con su intento de despertarla.

-Sakura... –la movió un poco. Nada.

Hasta que se le ocurrió una idea brillante. O al menos eso creía él.

Encendió el estéreo del carro nuevo y colocó un CD que le habían regalado sus amigos cuando fue su cumpleaños, hacía un par de meses atrás. La portada del CD decía _Green Day _en grande, con puño y letra de Daisuke, un amigo y compañero de la secundaria de Shaoran. No dudó en colocarlo en el lector de CDs que tenía y apretar _Play_.

La canción número 1 del disco "casero" y "pirata" de alguna forma era _American Idiot._ A él le gustaba algo la música punk, pero¿quién era él para negarse a los videos eróticos de Paris Hilton o a las canciones del verano / invierno / otoño / primavera de Britney Spears? Había caído en las redes del pop adolescente (bueno, no tan adolescente) y rubio.

Colocó el volumen en el número treinta y nueve, siendo el límite el cuarenta. La canción comenzó a sonar con las guitarras eléctricas en esos conocidísimos acordes. La voz de Billie Joe Armstrong inundó todo a su alrededor.

_Don't wanna be an American idiot_  
_Don't want a nation under the new mania  
__Can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
__The subliminal mind fuck America_

_Welcome to a new kind of tension  
__All across the alienation  
__Where everything isn't meant to be okay  
__Television dreams of tomorrow  
__We're not the ones meant to follow  
__For that's enough to argue_

Sakura comenzó a moverse de un lado al otro, quería despertar pero no podía. Era gracioso ver todos los gestos que hacía, y Shaoran estaba allí para verlos y recordarlos uno por uno. La música punk seguía sonando al volumen treinta y nueve.

_Maybe I am the faggot America_  
_I'm not a part of a redneck agenda  
__Now everybody do the propaganda!  
__And sing along to the age of paranoia_

Abrió finalmente los ojos verde esperanza. Frunció el seño un poco y dirigió la mirada al semblante divertido de Shaoran.

-¿Puedes bajarle el volumen? –preguntó, la voz aún sonaba soñolienta.

-Era para que despertaras... Y tranquila, que Green Day no me gusta demasiado. Adoro a las rubias descerebradas del pop, tú sabes: Britney Spears, Hilary Duff, Paris Hilton... Son mi debilidad.

-No sé qué prefiero, -se estaba levantando para ocupar nuevamente el lugar en el asiento de acompañante- que te gusten los punkies de Green Day o las descerebradas ésas.

-Vamos, que en tu iPod hay únicamente música de ellas. –le bajó el volumen a cinco.

-¿Así que también revisaste mi iPod? Demonios, eres más metido que esos hilos dentales que a veces suelo usar.

-¿Usas esa clase de ropa interior? –puso en marcha el automóvil, ahora estaba en busca de una estación de gas.

-A veces, como dije, pero no me gustan demasiado. Prefiero la ropa interior común, pero sexy a la vez. –iba a decirle "Sí, adoro esos hilos dentales y tengo uno puesto¿quieres verlo? Oh, cierto, ya viste que era dorado..."

-Pero hoy llevas puesto uno. –respondió Shyao que la miraba a través de algunos mechones de pelo desordenados y fuera de lugar.

-Es verdad... Bueno, era el que tocaba el día de hoy. ¿Sabes? Tiene escrito mi nombre¿quieres ver? –estaba desabrochándose el jean lentamente porque sabía que él le diría que no.

-Está bien—

-Pervertido. –fue lo que dijo para mirar luego por la ventana al paisaje nocturno de Tokio. Shyao sonreía maliciosamente una vez más en el mismo día. ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho ya en el día? Poco le importaba.

Llegaron hasta una estación. Sakura miró el nombre y le llamó la atención un poco. Corrió el cabello rubio plástico de sus hombros para echarlo hacia atrás.

-Creí que Dinoco solamente estaba en las películas de Disney. –pensó en voz alta. Él no le prestó atención, porque ya estaba ocupado tratando de bajar del Corvette.

Ella se dio cuenta y también bajó. A la fuerte luz del lugar resaltaban como luz de neón todas las heridas que Yukito le había hecho en el cuello, mientras la besaba con pasión en el hospital. Aún se veían tan recientes que parecía Shaoran el autor de ellas en el auto, y no Yukito en el hospital.

-¿Gas o combustible bio? –preguntó el chico pelirrojo que los atendió.

-Gas. Llénale el tanque. –respondió el ambarino.

El empleado del lugar sonrió al ver a Sakura y sus mordidas en el cuello. Le guiñó un ojo a Shaoran, quien vio el gesto.

-¿Qué le sucede al zanahoria este? –se había acercado a ella para preguntarle en voz baja.

-No lo sé, supongo que cree que somos algo y que tú me hiciste esto –señaló su cuello- dentro del Corvette.

-Cuántas mentes sucias hay en esta ciudad, Dios mío. –Shyao dijo para sí mismo, alejándose de su secuestrada. Ella roló los ojos, recordando lo que él había dicho hacía cinco minutos atrás con el hilo dental dorado. El único mente sucia era él.

-Listo, señor, tanque lleno. –le dijo el empleado luego de unos minutos.

-Muy bien, toma el dinero, quédate con el cambio y que tengas un buen día. –subió al carro y Sakura lo siguió. Ella no dijo nada.

Movió el auto hasta el pequeño estacionamiento del lugar. Allí le dijo a su secuestrada que cenarían algo en el pequeño _fast food_ del autoservicio del lugar y que recién se irían a Kyoto. Llegarían a la madrugada.

-¿Puedo cenar lo que yo quiera? –preguntó.

-No, porque acabas de salir del hospital y el médico te lo anotó aquí.

Lo que hizo Shaoran dejó atónita a Sakura.

Hábilmente, deslizó una mano por debajo de la remera punk de ella, rozando accidentalmente la piel de su vientre. Fue sólo un instante. Luego llegó al lugar que él estaba buscando: la división de sus senos, el escote de su sostén. Allí sacó la nota que Yukito había puesto, rozando tal vez no tan accidentalmente la piel tersa y cálida de su pecho.

Sacó la nota como si la acabase de sacar de un cuaderno. La leyó.

"Paciente: Li Sakura, diagnóstico: parálisis temporaria de las dos piernas, desde el cóccix hasta los pies, tratamiento: blah blah blah... Dieta baja en grasas hasta nuevo chequeo. Llámame, Yukito."

Ella no lo había leído. Se puso roja como un tomate, roja como la sangre, un rojo violento que atormentaba sus mejillas. No, creía que no era por la carta, porque ¿quién se iba a avergonzar de lo que decía allí? Era solamente un tratamiento médico. Se había sonrojado porque Shaoran había sido tan... Para deslizar su mano debajo de su remera para sacar ese papel.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora¿Pegarle una cachetada¿Golpearlo hasta que sus manos se quebraran¿Patearlo hasta que sus pies se doblaran¿O no decirle nada y sonreír?

Pensó rápidamente que si lo golpeaba, él le haría lo mismo en la cabaña. Y creyó que sonreírle y no decir nada funcionaría. Claro, funcionaría pero no para ella, sino para Shaoran y su plan de engaño psicológico tan exitoso.

-Está bien, nada de hamburguesas ni eso. –pero no pudo esbozar la sonrisa, y se bajó del Corvette. Pero Shyao sí pudo.

Bajó él también del carro y la siguió. El autoservicio de la estación de gas estaba a unos pocos metros de donde tenían su automóvil estacionado.

Entraron al lugar, en donde unas mesas se encontraban frente a un televisor algo pequeño. Una camarera que Sakura asoció automáticamente con la de Mc Donald's del _Shopping Garden_, se acercó amistosamente a ellos y les dio un lugar, desde el que se veía el coche y el televisor de manera casi perfecta.

Le agradecieron a la chica, quien les entregó una pequeña hoja con todo el menú del lugar, para irse luego.

-Bueno... Voy a pedir una hamburguesa con papas fritas y un vaso extra grande de Coca-Cola. ¿Tú? –preguntó, Sakura interpretó eso como una burla.

-¿Te gusta torturarme, eh? –dijo ella, haciendo un poco más pequeños los ojos y mirándolo fijo.

-No, no es que me guste, es que ése es mi trabajo. Además, no es mi culpa que hayas querido escapar de una forma tan... Patética. –resaltó la palabra de las demás presentes en esa oración.

-Lo que sea. –dijo Sakura y miró el menú. Todo era comida rápida, menos un tímido menú que decía "Pollo deshuesado al horno con ensalada de vegetales". Habló para decir que quería eso, aunque de verdad se moría de ganas por comer hamburguesa igual que Shaoran.

La camarera fue y les tomó nota sobre el pedido de ambos. Pero entre ellos dos, la relación de secuestrador-secuestrada no era muy buena.

Se peleaban por la comida y por lo que cada uno debía comer. Shaoran tenía intenciones de manosear a Sakura a tres manos (según él, que eso _formaba parte de sus planes_) y Sakura tenía planes que nunca iban a funcionar. Ni siquiera tenía planes. ¿Cómo era posible? No tenía ni un bosquejo, ni ganas siquiera de idear un plan. Esperaba a que la policía la encontrara.

A los cinco minutos de silencio, vino la camarera nuevamente con el menú de ambos. Comieron en silencio incómodo, mientras Shaoran se dedicaba a espiar a su Corvette a cada rato para ver si el aire no lo oxidaba, para ver si la luz de la luna no lo despintaba. Obsesión.

-¿Lista, Sakura? –preguntó mientras terminaba de tomar el vaso de Coca-cola.

-Supongo. –no había comido toda la cena, pero estaba satisfecha y cansada. Esperaba que en el medio del campo hubiera otro fast food. O que hubiera otra clase de comida para comer.

Ambos se levantaron de su lugar, la gente que estaba a su alrededor observó los vagos movimientos que se confundían con tantas luces de carteles y blancas del interior del lugar. Sus siluetas comenzaron a verse borrosas cuando salieron del lugar, para dejar de estar delineadas una vez que se encontraron con la oscuridad de la noche.

Caminaron en la completa oscuridad, solamente guiados por el reflejo de las luces de la calle en el lujoso carro.

-Las estrellas no se ven con la misma claridad que en Tomoeda. –habló ella, en un tono muy bajo. Miró al cielo un instante pero apenas si se veían algunas. Shaoran no notó sus movimientos ni tampoco escuchó su sutil voz.

Subieron al coche en silencio total nuevamente. Algo estaba pasando.

-Sakura... –la voz masculina sonó ronca en el último instante mudo.

-Dime. –se acomodó en su asiento de pasajero pero no se dignó a mirarlo.

-¿Sabes conducir?

-Sólo un poco... Pero, es un trayecto corto¿por qué no quieres conducir tú?

-Por si me canso. –el motor del Corvette había encendido y estaban saliendo del estacionamiento.

La conversación terminó allí. Shaoran tomó la interestatal 15 para Kyoto, por la que pocos automóviles circulaban. El reloj digital luminoso del coche marcaba las 10:07 PM. Maldijo para sí mismo porque a esa hora pasaban su programa favorito, _South Park_. Se lamentaba que no podía verlo, y se iba a lamentar todos los días que estuviera en el sitio escondido en Kyoto. Allí no había televisión.

Las luces de la gran ciudad se iban haciendo cada vez más lejanas, y sus sonidos cada vez iban haciéndose menos audibles. Pronto las estrellas comenzaron a verse mejor, y las luces a los costados de la carretera iban aumentando en cantidad.

Sakura observaba el paisaje nocturno de los arbustos, que jugaban con su imaginación a crear seres fantásticos y seres espantosos. Pasó el tiempo y crearon juntos un cuento que iba aumentando sus páginas a medida que el kilometraje del Corvette aumentaba también. Cerraba sus ojos tratando de recordar qué era lo que había pasado para que en ese momento de la noche no estuviera enterrada en sus libros de medicina o en su cama durmiendo ya. Qué era lo que había pasado para que todo eso le estuviera sucediendo. Extrañaba sus cosas y cada vez se sentía más y más debilitada al estar alejada de las cosas que quería. Estar alejada de Tomoyo y haberla visto en ese estado en el hospital, la había debilitado.

Haberse vengado de Yukito de esa manera, la había debilitado.

El secuestro la estaba matando segundo a segundo.

Se movió con lentitud en el asiento para acomodarse, el golpe en su espalda todavía dolía. Continuó viendo el paisaje que le contaba las más fantásticas historias para que se quedara dormida.

Pero Shaoran no notaba cuán mágico podía ser la noche sobre los arbustos. Las luces de los lados de la carretera habían desaparecido, pero él no lo había notado. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que tenía miedo de chocar, miedo de perderse en la única carretera de esa zona. En un camino llano. En una ruta recta.

-Estoy paranoico.

Había pasado apenas media hora de viaje. La oscuridad de la noche parecía que se estaba tragando el carro, junto con la mente de Shaoran. ¿Ahora qué debía hacer? Sabía que estaba haciendo algo peligroso con su vida y con la vida de su secuestrada. Y no quería que nadie saliera herido. Un poco imposible, pero no imposible del todo.

-Debe de haber una forma... –se dijo a sí mismo en un tono grave. Tenía la vista fija sobre el camino.

Que nadie saliera herido... Ahora había cambiado de planes una vez más. ¿Quería verdaderamente a Sakura? El pensar a esas horas de la noche un asunto así era... Algo peligroso. Cambió de planes como tantas veces parpadeaba. Plan A, plan B, plan C... Creyó llegar al plan Z. Creyó seguir en el plan AA, AB, AC. Tantas ideas que le cruzaban en la mente.

Pasó por el peaje. La mujer que lo atendió notó la cara de cansancio de Shaoran.

-Señor, a dos kilómetros hay una estación de gas si quiere descansar... –dijo, mientras le pasaba el vuelto.

-No, muchas gracias. Ya casi llegamos a destino. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Sakura seguía dormida. Shaoran dejó de pensar para verla. Las luces del peaje se iban alejando, y la oscuridad volvía a invadirlo todo. Solamente la luz de la luna guiaba.

Dejó de mirar a su secuestrada para ver el camino. Una lucecita en el tablero indicaba que ya eran las 12:30am, y que faltaba un poco más para llegar. No había sido un viaje tan largo después de todo, pero sí había sido agotador.

Los ojos se le cerraban. No aguantaba más el sueño que tenía encima. Tenía miedo de chocar, pero puso nuevamente _American Idiot_ a un volumen mucho más bajo que el 39 que había puesto antes. Era solamente para distenderse.

_Don't wanna be an American idiot..._

Ya se estaba hartando de esa canción, pero era escandalosa y perfecta para no dormirse.

Logró ver un cartel al costado de la carretera que decía _Bienvenidos a Kyoto_ en letras grandes y bien legibles, pero como era de noche tuvo que adivinar un poco lo que decía.

Tenía que doblar en la segunda calle a la derecha. De allí seguiría un poco más adelante hasta el pequeño arroyo y allí estaba la casa abandonada esperándolos.

Una chica joven, un chico joven, una casa abandonada en medio de la nada... Parecía algo fuera de lugar y no un secuestro.

Le tomó cinco minutos el llegar a la casita. Apagó las luces del carro y bajó silenciosamente. Había ido de día a ver qué era lo que había alrededor de ese lugar, si había vecinos o algo así, pero no encontró nada ni nadie como en diez kilómetros a la redonda. Era extraño que en un país mega poblado como Japón todavía hubiesen lugares tan vacíos como esos cuando la gente tenía que dormir toda amontonada, incluso en el cementerio los muertos están más apretados que en una lata de sardinas.

-Parece que este es el peor secuestro de toda mi vida. –dijo Shaoran mientras regresaba al automóvil.

Los ojos ambarinos se estaban cerrando a causa del sueño. Ya no aguantaba más.

Iba a regresar por Sakura, quien estaba dormida en el auto, muy tranquila y, al parecer, muy cómoda. Tenía que llevarla a la casa si no quería que se escapara, pero, se le ocurrió una mejor idea.

Sacó las llaves del auto y cerró todas las puertas con el seguro y con llave. Incluso cerró el baúl, aunque no sabía si Sakura era capaz de escaparse por allí, y tampoco sabía si el auto tenía alguna conexión directa con el baúl desde los asientos traseros.

Antes de cerrar el baúl, sacó un poco de su equipaje para llevarlo a la casa abandonada. Una vez que quitó su tímido bolso de viaje negro y pequeño comparado con todas las cosas de Sakura, se dirigió directamente a la casa, no sin antes volver a chequear que todas las puertas y posibles escapatorias de su secuestrada estuvieran bien cerradas.

Entró a la casita. Estaba llena de polvo, las ventanas estaban sucias, pero pasaba la luz de la luna lo suficiente como para ver las siluetas de los pocos muebles que habían allí. La primera habitación era la cocina y una mesa para comer. La segunda habitación tenía dos camas con mantas y todo nuevo, porque Kaho había ido a la mañana a acomodar todo un poco. El baño... Era casi mejor que no hubiera baño.

En una de las camas dejó el bolso y en la otra cama se tiró. Se sacó las zapatillas casi dormido, y se durmió vestido.

Mientras tanto, Sakura seguía soñando con sus libros de medicina... Pero no sabía que estaba encerrada en el auto.

------------------------------  
**Notas de la autora:**

Al fin van a estar solos en la casa abandonada en Kyoto! Por fin!

Por cierto, este fic tiene trama para mucho tiempo... Qué bueno, así sigo recibiendo sus hermosos comentarios :)

Qué más... Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Espero que les esté gustando cómo se desenvuelve esta historia al igual que a mí :)

Y, ya saben, las respuestas a los reviews están en mi blog: megasak (.) blogspot (.) com

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	13. Atada como un perro

Disclaimer: Megumi Asakura comienza a deshojar una margarita diciendo: "Tendré los derechos de CCS, no tendré los derechos de CSS..."

**El Secuestro De Sakura Kinomoto  
**Escrito por Megumi Asakura

Capítulo 13: Atada como un perro.

El sol estaba saliendo. Calculó que eran las seis de la mañana.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en la cama, todavía vestido. Miró en la cama del lado y vio que no había otra cosa más que su bolso, el que había dejado la noche anterior.

¿Qué hora sería en realidad? Se fijó en su reloj de pulsera. Sí, más o menos eran tres minutos más de las seis de la mañana.

Mientras Shaoran estaba ocupado con el tema de cuántas horas había dormido, cuál capítulo de South Park podría haberse perdido y dónde iría a cargar combustible para su carro, una secuestrada un poco asfixiada lo estaba esperando en el mismo...

Sakura no estaba despierta. Eran las 6:03 AM según el reloj digital de automóvil, pero ella seguía durmiendo. Tal vez el estar sin aire puro la estaba matando dormida.

Hasta que abrió los ojos de repente. Se acordó, entre sueños, que esto era un secuestro y que no podía estar dormida tan tranquila.

Se incorporó con los ojos entrecerrados aún. Vio que estaba sola en el automóvil, entonces pensó en escapar. Comenzó a tratar de abrir las puertas, las ventanas, lo que se pudiera abrir por medios pacíficos, pero nada funcionaba. Agradecía a Dios que aún había algo de aire... Debajo de los asientos, claro.

Su desesperación fue en aumento. Si quería escapar, era el momento exacto y más adecuado para hacerlo, pero el dilema era cómo iba a hacer para salir de allí. Ya le había ido mal con el intento de escape por el conducto-de-aire-vista-al-cielo-vista-al-mundo-de-las-hormigas-vista-al-césped-del-jardín, y no quería que le sucediera lo mismo. No si tenía que volver a ver a Yukito o si tenía que soportar un beso de Shaoran.

-Uno cree comúnmente que en un secuestro te torturan con látigos y con el hambre, pero a mí me torturan con un tipo tan estúpido... Dios, cómo pude pensar que era bueno todo en él. –se dijo a sí misma en voz alta.

La única manera de salir de ese lugar era rompiendo un vidrio. Se acomodó un poco la rubia peluca y se sacó una zapatilla. La del pie derecho, por si acaso.

Con ella golpeó con mucha fuerza el vidrio. Golpeó y golpeó muchas veces, hasta que comenzó a quebrarse en donde golpeaba.

Shaoran escuchó los sonidos de que alguien estaba golpeando algo, pero pensó que era Sakura pidiendo auxilio. No se molestó en ir y siguió pensando en Jessica Alba.

Mientras tanto, el vidrio soportaba cada vez menos, hasta que se quebró por completo, y la alarma del Corvette comenzó a sonar. Ella se alarmó y siguió golpeando el vidrio hasta que pudo pasar bien por la ventana y caer de cara al suelo humedecido por el rocío de la mañana.

Ahora sí, Jessica Alba se borró de la mente de Shaoran para levantarse muy rápido de su lugar en la cama y ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Cuando salió de la casa, vio a Sakura terminando de atarse la zapatilla derecha y tratando de escapar. Bueno, al menos este plan inesperado le estaba saliendo bien.

Ella comenzó a correr hacia alguna dirección. No sabía dónde estaba parada, pero ella corría hacia la derecha. Siempre todo lo que hacía era con algo de la parte derecha. Siempre.

Shaoran, todavía algo dormido, vio que una cabellera rubia caía y una joven escapaba. Comenzó a correr a toda velocidad detrás de ella, tampoco sabía hacía dónde iba, solamente la perseguía.

Sakura corría lo más rápido que podía, pero sentía que sus piernas no estaban respondiendo bien. La herida reciente en su espalda le estaba causando demasiados problemas. Quería correr más rápido, pero el dolor era más intenso y la lentitud se hacía presente. Él no tardó en atraparla.

-¡No te escaparás! –le gritó, mientras que con sus dos fuertes brazos la agarraba de la frágil cintura, presionando la herida contra sus caderas.

-¡NO! –gritó Sakura.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, ahora sin rocío de la mañana porque el sol lo había evaporado todo. La tierra y algunas hierbas que crecían impregnaron las vestimentas de los dos.

Ella comenzó a llorar. Shaoran aún la tenía agarrada de la cintura.

El sollozo iba en aumento hasta convertirse en llanto furioso. Ni siquiera ella misma sabía porqué estaba llorando: no sabía si era porque su plan se había frustrado o porque Shyao había golpeado la herida en su espalda.

-¡Suéltame, suéltame, suéltame! –gritaba y pataleaba. Demasiada energía para ser el amanecer.

-¡No te soltaré, porque eres mi secuestrada y estás en un secuestro! –vaya conclusión.

Siguieron peleando un poco más en la tierra. Sakura por más que intentara, el agarre de su secuestrador era muy fuerte, imposible casi de salir. Él rogaba que Sakura se detuviera y dejara de patalear y gritar, porque ya se estaba cansando simplemente. Además que era muy temprano en la mañana, y nada lo debía molestar temprano en la mañana.

Se cansó de patalear. Comenzó a respirar fuertemente, estaba agitada.

-¿Y bien? –dijo él, aún sosteniéndola encima suyo y en el suelo- ¿Cuándo vas a aprender que el escapar de mí es algo casi imposible?

Ella no respondió, seguía sollozando -ahora sí- por el dolor en su espalda. Que te tengan presionada fuerte contra algo de espaldas ha de doler, y más si recién sales del hospital.

Se movió para levantarse. Ahora no traía la peluca rubia, y su cabello mostraba signos de haber sido maltratado. O al menos eran signos de no haber sido lavado en severos días.

Shaoran, su secuestrador, la levantó de un solo movimiento del suelo y le aferró el brazo con demasiada fuerza. Creyó sentir el pulso en sus venas, e incluso en sus arterias. Pero no le importaba, ahora ella debía recibir alguna clase de castigo por haberse escapado, y pensaba que eso era lo mejor para ser el principio. La llevó con pasos largos y rápidos para tratar de llegar lo más rápido a la cabaña. Sakura aún tenía su respiración entre agitada y ahogada.

-¿Podrías dejar de apretarme tan fuerte el brazo? Duele, sabes. –le dijo cuando había podido recuperar un poco el aliento. Pensó que él se lo cortaría si seguía así.

-No me interesa; seguro que es algún truco tuyo para volverte a escapar. –respondió fríamente. Se acordó de la peluca rubia.

-Oh, cierto, seguro que no duele cuando de este mismo brazo acaban de sacarte unas agujas para el suero y todas esas cosas. Tienes razón. –Sakura dijo con sarcasmo. Quería patearle su masculinidad hasta que... Se conformaba con que se muriera, nada más.

¿Cómo había sido posible que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de que era un maldito **secuestro** en donde estaba? Se las creyó como una niña de seis años. Pensó que podía haber algo de bueno en ello, pero no. ¡Mierda, era un secuestro!. ¡Y en los secuestros no debía haber nada bueno!

-Limítate a caminar solamente.

Nadie dijo más nada hasta que llegaron a la cabaña. El rocío del suelo se había evaporado, y el sol ya estaba lanzando rayos más intensos.

Entraron a la cabaña. El silencio era absoluto y la tensión en el ambiente se podía sentir claramente en el rostro. La obligó a sentarse en una silla cualquiera, que casualmente estaba en el medio de la habitación.

-Has intentado escaparte. –le dijo luego de mirarla fijamente.

-Solamente trataba de sobrevivir, sabes. Me estaba asfixiando.

-Pero aprovechaste esa oportunidad para salir corriendo de mí; eso se llama escapar. –cruzó sus brazos en su pecho y se puso frente a ella.

-Cualquier persona con un poco de cordura escaparía de ti. –desvió su mirada.

-No me dejas otra alternativa. –su voz había sonado como debajo de una tonelada de tierra. De algún lugar sacó una cuerda y le ató las manos en su espalda. Por algún motivo que Shaoran no pudo explicar, Sakura no opuso resistencia.

Pero ella sabía porque no había hecho nada.

Estaba concentrando toda su fuerza en sus pies, tratando de ver el momento en que sería oportuno pegarle una patada con todas sus fuerzas en... Donde más le doliera, y así escapar. Su instinto de supervivencia estaba trabajando al cien por ciento.

Una vez atadas sus manos, comenzó a hablarle; algo de comprar un vidrio, comida y quién sabe qué más cosas. Ella no le estaba prestando atención.

Y cuando ya creía que lo tenía, le vendó los ojos. Su plan había sido frustrado. Allí sí opuso resistencia.

-Sólo cálmate, ¿quieres? No morirás si te vendo los ojos.

-¡¿Es necesario hacerlo así?! –comenzó a pegar con sus pies al azar, a ver si alguno de sus golpes le daba en el blanco... Pero parecía que no era su día de suerte, porque Shaoran los esquivaba uno a uno.

-Es necesario. –sacó más cuerdas para atarle los pies a la silla. La misma hacía sonidos de que se iba a quebrar en cualquier segundo si eso seguía. Sakura los oyó y se quedó más quieta.

-Algún día lo pagarás muy caro. –lo amenazó mientras movía su cabeza en cualquier dirección, indicando que estaba perdida. Ella se moría si no podía ver, por eso le tenía miedo a la oscuridad y no le gustaba usar lentes de sol.

-Algún día, pero falta mucho. –fueron las últimas palabras antes de taparle la boca con un trapo viejo.

Ahora que no podía ni ver ni hablar, pensó que sería bueno sacarle una foto. Lástima que no había traído su cámara... Tendría que comprar una o llamar a Kaho y pedirle prestada alguna que tuviera. Y mejor si era una de esas que sacaban las fotos instantáneas.

Se fue, cerrando la precaria puerta con un sonido estrepitoso y colocando una especie de traba que impedía que se abriera. ¿Cuál era la posibilidad de que Sakura escapase de allí? Subió a su dañada Corvette roja y comenzó a pensar, fijándose en su reloj digital. Marcaba las 6:38 AM. Supuso que algún negocio en algún pueblo estaría abierto ya. Al menos alguna cafetería o un almacén.

"Podría comenzar a morder el trapo en su boca hasta que se le salga y luego comenzar a gritar. Con esa voz alguien debería escucharla." –pensó mientras ponía en marcha el carro.

En una velocidad muy lenta se fue hacia la carretera, en donde volvió a leer el gran cartel _Bienvenidos a Kyoto_. Se colocó sus lentes negros, se despeinó un poco y aceleró. Siempre había querido visitar Kyoto en un auto lujoso. Bueno, especie de auto porque le faltaba un vidrio.

Seguía pensando.

"Podría también cortar esas cuerdas débiles y salir por una ventana. Lo hace muy bien." –y miró el vidrio roto. Se encolerizó y aceleró un poco más. "O si no, podría convertirse en fantasma y salir con facilidad de allí. Al diablo, es imposible."

Diez minutos más tarde, estaba ya ante una gran masa de gente que era la población de Kyoto. Primero decidió ir a ver qué podía comprar para desayunar. Optó por ir a un Mc Donald's de por ahí y comprar un desayuno clásico: café y donas.

Entró al negocio. Rogando no ser descubierto.

-Buenos días, ¿qué es lo que desea?

-Buenos días, quisiera dos desayunos Mc Feliz para llevar con azúcar y tres donas para cada taza de café...

Shaoran no pudo evitar ver cómo la chica lo miraba. Claro, no se había quitado los lentes de sol, y su voz sonaba horriblemente dormida, además del despeinado que lucía a propósito.

-¿Nada más, señor? –casi nadie le decía _señor_.

-No, nada más.

-Abone con cambio en caja, por favor. ¡Muchas gracias! –demonios, ¿por qué todas esas chicas que trabajaban en esos lugares de comida rápida tenían el mismo tono amable de voz? Nunca se notaba cuando estaban tristes, enojadas o más felices de la cuenta; Shaoran les envidiaba eso. Tal vez Mc Donald's les pagaba un curso intensivo de _cómo aprender a manejar tu voz._

Se dirigió a la caja y abonó con cambio. Le pasaron las dos bolsitas y se fue de ese lugar apenas vio el periódico que aún olía a tinta fresca. ¡Su rostro estaba allí, en primera plana!

El gran titular decía:

**"CASO KINOMOTO: EL SUPUESTO SECUESTRADOR."**

¿Cómo sabían que él era el secuestrador?

Bueno, si bien era cierto que _suponían _que el secuestrador era Shaoran, ¿cómo habían llegado a esa conclusión?. ¿Kaho ya no lo necesitaba y les había vendido la información a los periódicos locales?. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando en realidad?

Se subió a su coche y se fue de allí. No le importaba ahora que le faltara un vidrio, o que el desayuno se estuviera enfriando. En todos los periódicos de Kyoto estaba su rostro en primera plana, y supuso que también había salido en televisión. Debía huir lo más rápido posible de la ciudad, o alguien notaría el inevitable parecido a pesar de su camuflaje.

Regresó a la cabaña.

**---o---**

Apenas oyó que la puerta se cerró, trató de escapar, moviéndose de un lado a otro a ver si la silla finalmente se rompía y eso ayudaba a sacar alguna cuerda mal atada o algo así. Pero se movía de un lado a otro, saltaba, giraba y todo junto, pero no sucedía nada. Hasta que en uno de esos intentos desesperados, la silla finalmente no resistió y se quebró, dejando a Sakura a merced de la ley de gravedad. Cayó inevitablemente al suelo y dio con el costado de su fino semblante en el mismo. El sonido fue tremendo.

"Acabo de perder la última neurona con ese golpe." –pensó para sí, porque hablar era inútil.

Y ahora que estaba en el suelo, era momento de moverse como si le pagaran por ello.

Hacia la derecha, hacia la izquierda, giraba en el suelo sin rumbo. Su rostro comenzó a llenarse de tierra al igual que su cabello. Pero sólo del lado izquierdo, el lado de su cuerpo que estaba en contacto con el piso sucio.

Deseó morirse y convertirse en fantasma para poder escapar de ese lugar de una vez por todas.

Siguió agitándose hasta que, sin saberlo ni sentirlo, el trapo que había usado Shyao para taparle la boca se soltó. Finalmente pudo respirar más. Tomó largas bocanadas de aire para sentirse viva y creer por unos instantes que todo saldría bien. A pesar de no ver nada, se sentía mejor. Como una inyección de oxígeno.

Lo primero que le cruzó por la cabeza fue gritar, a ver si algún campesino de por ahí la oía y se acercaba a ayudarla. Entonces comenzó a gritar muy fuerte, con todas sus fuerzas, pero parecía que nadie podía escucharla. Creyó incluso no escucharse a sí misma.

Cuando su voz comenzó a sangrar, dejó de intentarlo. Comprendió que era inútil gritar.

Entonces trató de quitarse la venda de los ojos, haciendo extraños gestos con su semblante a ver si se aflojaba al menos un poco. Pero no sucedía nada. Allí decidió comenzar a girar una vez más en el piso, para ver si el mismo método que había funcionado con el trapo sucio de su boca funcionaba con el de sus ojos. Y giró.

Pero como no veía nada, se chocó la cabeza con algo muy duro, que dedujo que era algún mueble. Tal vez era la precaria cocina o la vieja y pequeña biblioteca, porque no sabía dónde se hallaba. De cualquier manera, su frente le ardía y pronto sintió el trapo de sus ojos húmedo. Sin duda alguna estaba sangrando.

-Mierda... –dijo por lo bajo, su voz estaba dañada de tanto gritar.

Se quedó quieta allí, porque la cabeza le giraba. El pañuelo de sus ojos no se había movido ni un milímetro y ahora sangraba. Nada peor podía suceder, pero por si las dudas, se quedó calma en ese rincón, que por cierto era el rincón de la vieja biblioteca.

Y de repente, un brote de cólera escaló por su cuerpo. Sintió ganas de patear todo. Y así lo hizo, como pudo porque sus dos pies estaban atados, pero algo pateó y fue precisamente la biblioteca nuevamente. No soportó más y de ella cayó un libro, justo en su cabeza. Se desmayó.

La escena parecía de un crimen. Había sangre, una joven atada y desmayada, la puerta cerrada, todo encajaba para el perfecto asesinato.

Por si fuera poco, la caída del libro en la cabeza hizo perder la poca estabilidad que el resto de los mismos tenían en la biblioteca: uno a uno comenzaron a caer al suelo, algunos impactando en el cuerpo desmayado de la secuestrada. Por suerte ella no sentía dolor, estaba casi en un estado de coma por el golpe en la cabeza. Cuando el ruido y el movimiento cesaron, Sakura estaba sepultada en los libros. Y ella que creía que morir entre libros era algo poético.

Y la puerta se abrió de repente.

Shaoran notó de manera instantánea la ausencia de cierta persona en medio de la habitación. Y también noto de manera instantánea el montón de libros que estaba en una esquina.

-¿Sakura?

Al no escuchar respuesta, comenzó a insultar a todo el mundo, pensando que se había escapado. Era su fin si ello había sucedido en verdad. ¿Y dónde podría haber ido? Salió de la cabaña tratando de interpretar el rol de algún detective famoso o imaginario –al instante pensó en Sherlock Holmes- y buscar así alguna pista en los alrededores.

Estaba tan concentrado en ello que había olvidado el haber visto esa extraña montaña de libros arrinconados.

**---o---**

-Solamente manténgala lejos de los chocolates por un mes, eso debería curarla. Y tampoco la deje sola.

-Muy bien.

-Oh, allí viene... Señorita Daidouji, su novio Hiragizawa ha venido por usted.

Tomoyo salía con un jean y una remera casi del mismo tono azul, y unas sandalias muy sencillas. Su cara mostraba signos de cansancio, pero su gran sonrisa señalaba todo lo contrario. Deseaba irse a su casa lo más rápido posible y que eso del secuestro de su amiga del alma se acabara también, tan rápido como fuera posible.

Su largo cabello negro azulado lucía... Distinto. Eriol sabía muy bien lo que le había sucedido, y ella creía que se lo habían tenido que cortar a la altura de los hombros porque el cabello largo estaba prohibido en los hospitales. De cualquier manera, su nuevo look le renovaba los ánimos, e internamente se había hecho una promesa suicida: si Sakura no era hallada (viva o muerta) antes de que su cabello alcanzara su largo normal, se quitaría la vida. Nadie sabía de ello, y tampoco pensaba revelarlo. Incluso había planeado escribir una carta para que la leyeran después de su suicidio, explicando la situación.

Nadie podía ser más fría que ella en situaciones como aquéllas.

-Eriol...

-Qué bueno que ya estés mejor. –le dijo, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa y un abrazo de oso, que encerraba mensajes en clave, como un "te extrañé demasiado" y también "no vuelvas a dañarte a ti misma".

En el abrazo, Eriol extrañó también la largura del cabello de su novia. Siempre lo apretaba con sus manos en situaciones así, pero ahora no podía.

"Ya crecerá".

Ambos jóvenes se despidieron del doctor y de los enfermeros que pacientemente habían soportado de Tomoyo en todos sus ataques. Caminaron hacia la salida y allí subieron al auto de Eriol, en donde el silencio reinó por varios minutos.

-Muchos creían que yo dormía, -finalmente habló Tomoyo- pero no era así.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó extrañado él, quien estaba ocupado haciendo señas obscenas a un conductor que lo había adelantado.

-Porque oí varias conversaciones... Subidas de tono. –miró distraída hacia el paisaje urbano, tratando de recordar algo.

-Pero, ¿dónde?. ¿En la habitación donde estabas? –preguntó nuevamente.

-Sí. Creo que eran entre la rubia que estaba allí y un hombre joven.

-¿Y qué decían? –su curiosidad había aumentado al punto de no fijarse en el camino que tenía delante para mirar a su novia. Como si con la mirada pudiera extraerle información.

-Eran cosas un tanto... Pervertidas. Pero no recuerdo con claridad qué. Sólo recuerdo que pensé _¡Váyanse a un hotel!_.

-Entonces tuvieron sexo allí... ¿O no? –los ojos masculinos se abrieron más de la cuenta.

-No lo sé. –Tomoyo no le iba a contar que había oído gemidos y sonidos como esos.

Otro trayecto de tiempo y de camino lleno de silencio hasta que...

-Oye, Eriol, nuestra casa queda por la Avenida Oeste. –le hizo notar.

-Ya lo sé.

-Y estamos yendo por la Avenida Norte. –le hizo notar nuevamente.

-Ya lo sé. –contestó aburrido.

-¡¿A dónde me llevas, Hiragizawa?! –le gritó, moviéndose de un lado al otro en el asiento porque, a pesar de haber preguntado, sabía exactamente hacia donde estaban yendo: la casa de Sonomi Daidouji, la madre de Tomoyo.

Para evitar inconvenientes, hizo el carro a un costado de la carretera y respiró profundo.

-El médico dijo que necesitabas cuidado constante para que no volvieras a comer de más, y que también necesitarías de compañía las veinticuatro horas del día. Como sabes, yo estudio y trabajo, no puedo cuidarte todo el día. Así que pensé que sería conveniente que—

-¡PUES PENSASTE MAL, HIRAGIZAWA!. ¡NO PIENSO IR A ESA CASA! –tenía un ataque de nervios.

-Pero es por tu bien, Tommy, no puedes quedarte en el departamento. Yo quiero que estés bien para así poder ver a Sakura e invitarla a nuestra boda. Dime que sí, que serás una niña buena y que lo harás.

Los puntos débiles de Tomoyo: su boda y su amiga. A pesar de que eso del casamiento era un proyecto muy lejano, le entusiasmaba demasiado y no se lo iba a perder aunque al día siguiente se divorciara.

-Está bien; iré. –no dio más motivos. No era necesario.

-Así me gusta. –la besó en la mejilla y continuó con la ruta.

Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y miró el paisaje, tratando de quemarlo todo con su mirada.

-Espero que algún día me puedas contar por qué no quieres ir a la casa de tu madre. –le dijo.

-Ya te lo conté; es que no me comprendes. –respondió. No quería forzar su voz a hablar más.

-Espero que algún día me lo puedas contar de una manera más fácil de comprender, entonces.

Un sonrisa al más puro estilo del gato de Cheshire se formó en los labios del joven conductor. Lo que nadie podía negarle era ese tremendo parecido en las sonrisas con dicho personaje. Como si Lewis Carroll se hubiera inspirado en Eriol Hiragizawa para inventar al famoso gato.

Cuando ya el silencio se hizo demasiado grande y pesado para soportar, justo llegaron a la mansión Daidouji. Su madre seguía siendo exitosa con los juguetes. Y Tomoyo lo detestaba porque siempre para su cumpleaños terminaba regalándole algún juguete, incluso cuando había cumplido 16.

-Llegamos—

-No es necesario que lo digas. –se bajó del carro tan rápido como pudo y se fue a tocar el portero automático.

-Mansión Daidouji.

-Hola Dorota, abre; soy Tomoyo. –dijo sin más rodeos. Al instante, las grandes rejas de entrada se abrieron. Ambos jóvenes caminaron a través del amplio jardín de entrada hasta llegar a la gran entrada a la mansión, donde allí los esperaba un sirviente con la puerta abierta.

-Hola Stud, tanto tiempo. –saludó ella y entró. Era su casa después de todo, pero eso no justificaba la mala actitud.

-Hola señorita Tomoyo, señor Eriol. Bienvenidos sean.

Eriol solamente reaccionaba con sonrisas tímidas, esas en las que se muestran todos los dientes.

Stud le susurró a Eriol.

-Es raro que nadie le haya dicho sobre su nuevo corte de pelo.

-No se preocupe, justo le mandé un mensaje de texto a Sonomi para que le dijera a todos que no preguntaran por ello.

-Siempre usted tan precavido.

-Gracias al cielo. –hizo unos pasos hacia delante para entrar a la gran mansión.

Tomoyo había subido ya las escaleras y lo único que su novio pudo ver de ella era su espalda y sus cabellos cortos que marcaban el ritmo de sus agitados –y enfurecidos- pasos doblar la esquina del pasillo.

La madre de Tomoyo salió de alguna parte. Eriol aún seguía de pie en el hall central.

-Eriol querido, ¿cómo has estado? –lo abrazó.

-Bien, pero la que no ha estado bien ha sido Tomoyo. Usted sabe, con esto del secuestro de Sakura... Se siente muy sola y depresiva.

-Sí, cualquiera se sentiría así. Ya les he alertado a todos los sirvientes que alejen de ella el chocolate. Una de ellas se quedará día y noche con mi hija para hacerle compañía. Como verás, ya he tomado todas las medidas necesarias.

-Genial. –sonrió- Muchas gracias por todo, Sonomi.

-No tienes por qué agradecérmelo. Ven, tomemos algo de té en el jardín.

-Eh... No, lo siento mucho, es que tengo que ir a trabajar ahora, pero en otra ocasión será, se lo prometo. –comenzó a retirarse del lugar a medida que agitaba su mano en el aire a modo de saludo.

Salió de la mansión sin siquiera despedirse de Tomoyo. No volteó para ver si ella se asomaba a la ventana de su habitación, porque sabía que ella no estaría allí. Simplemente, Eriol se subió a su auto y se fue de ese lugar. Aunque sabía que su novia sufriría –estaría peor que perro atado-, era todo por su bien.

Regresó al centro de la ciudad para dirigirse al departamento en donde vivía, pero antes decidió comprar el periódico.

**"CASO KINOMOTO: EL SUPUESTO SECUESTRADOR."**

Y la cara de alguien que Eriol creyó no conocer a simple vista estaba en primera plana.

Leyó los titulares con rapidez y le abonó al señor del negocio. Se fue del lugar para subirse a su auto y así poder ir a su casa a dormir un rato más. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había comprado el periódico.

**---o---**

No gritó más porque podía haber alguien escuchándolo.

¿Dónde estaba Sakura? Estaba segurísimo que era imposible haber escapado. ¿Se habría convertido en fantasma y así se habría escapado? Volvió a entrar a la cabaña cuando notó la montaña de libros y algo de ropa debajo de ella.

"Tiene que estar allí."

Sacó algunos libros de encima para darse con las manos atadas de Sakura. Sin duda era ella. Le volvió el alma al cuerpo y ahora comenzó a sacarlos de manera más lenta, hasta sacar los que estaban cubriendo el rostro. Pero se horrorizó con lo que vio, y se desmayó allí. Cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo.

El rostro de Sakura ensangrentado a causa del golpe. Shaoran le tenía muchísimo miedo a la sangre.

Allí permanecieron los dos desmayados por largo rato. El desayuno ya estaba frío cuando Sakura despertó, pero sus ojos estaban aún vendados.

Alguien le había sacado los libros que estaban encima suyo. Ése tenía que haber sido Shaoran, pero, si era así, ¿en dónde estaba?

Comenzó a moverse y a hacer mucho ruido. Dedujo que ya ningún libro podía caer de la biblioteca, así que no había demasiado peligro de que se golpeara otra vez. Y en esos movimientos fue que golpeó con la silla la cabeza de Shaoran. Ella lo sintió y se movió hacia esa dirección hasta quedar, sin darse cuenta, cara a cara con él. Se detuvo cuando sintió su respiración.

-Shaoran... –le dijo en el oído. Comenzó a moverse.

Varios instantes después, abrió los ojos. Vio el techo de la cabaña, algo en lo que nunca se había fijado. Luego giró la cabeza y casi sufre un infarto al ver a la vendada de su secuestrada a su lado, llena de sangre.

-Creo que ya estás despierto. –le dijo ella tranquila, sin saber del miedo de Shaoran hacia la sangre.

-¿Por qué estás toda llena de sangre? –giró su cabeza hacia otro lado, viendo una araña que se dirigía justo hacia él. Definitivamente las arañas eran mejores que la sangre.

No había pensado en una excusa.

-Ya lo sé, -se levantó de su lugar en el piso, tratando de no mirarla- quisiste escaparte y te golpeaste con la biblioteca, ¿no?

-No, no es eso. –respondió con enojo.

-Ah, ¿no es eso? Explícame entonces. –ya estaba de pie.

-¿Sabes? No puedes dejar atada a la gente así. –necesitaba tiempo para formular su excusa.

-¿No puedo?

-No, no puedes, y menos a mujeres, que son seres humanos también. Y como seres humanos, tenemos necesidades, como la de ir al baño.

-O sea, ¿te golpeaste porque querías ir al baño? –quería verla a la cara pero no podía.

-Exactamente. Y aún no he ido.

-Bueno, entonces cambiaremos el método. Te desataré las manos y tú te desatarás el resto. Te estaré vigilando.

Respiró hondo y trató de tener los ojos entrecerrados. No debía verle a la cara.

Cuando logró desatarla, rápidamente le dio la espalda. Sakura comenzó por quitarse la venda de los ojos. Al principio, su vista era algo nublada, pero luego se acomodó y pudo ver el estado del trapo con que había sido vendada.

"Esto es mucha sangre." –se dijo a sí misma.

Procedió a desatarse los pies, y luego se puso de pie. Notó su brazo todo sucio y raspado, al igual que toda esa mitad de su cuerpo.

Cuando oyó que se había puesto de pie, Shaoran volteó a verla. Sí, definitivamente sus ojos verdes resaltaban más cuando estaba sucia.

-Necesito ir a bañarme. –le dijo ella.

-Allí tienes el baño. –respondió él.

-Es mejor que no haya baño, me quiero bañar en el río—

-Pero te tendré vigilada. –al diablo con el miedo a la sangre; la estaba mirando directamente a la cara.

Eso era porque había agarrado una cuerda y se la estaba atando en el cuello, a modo de correa.

-¡No me puedes atar como un perro! –le gritó en la cara, tratando de deshacer el nudo.

-¡Harás lo que yo te digo!. ¡Si te quieres bañar en el río, tendrás que estar atada! –respondió con otro grito, pero más fuerte y mucho más grave.

-¡Al menos no me mirarás!. ¡Si lo haces te corto tu orgullo masculino!

-¿Qué quieres que mire si no hay nada interesante para mirar?

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Se dirigió al carro que estaba estacionado afuera, con Shaoran siguiéndola. Allí le ordenó que abriera el baúl y sacó un bolso en donde había ropa limpia y toallas. Se lo llevó consigo hacia el río.

"Nada interesante para ver, ¿eh?" –se dijo a sí misma.

**------------------------------**

**Notas de la autora:**

Al fin!! Sí, perdonen muchísimo la demora, es que el colegio me mató este año. Pero ahora estoy de vacaciones, y actualizaré más seguido ^^

Además que este capítulo ya estaba escrito, lo que pasó fue que lo perdí en mi compu viejita y bueno... Tenía mucha vagancia de escribir todo de vuelta. Pero ya lo hice ^^

Ahora, qué sucederá con esos dos? Y la última frase de Sakura... Creo que ya saben qué sucederá xD Y ahora sí me metí más con la trama de Tomoyo, veremos en los próximos capítulos qué sucederá con ellos.

Saludos a todos! Espero que sepan perdonarme y que me dejen un review n.n

Tengo que aclarar que **aunque no actualice esta historia, el proyecto nunca morirá**, es decir, aunque pasen 10 meses sin actualizar, esta historia sigue escribiéndose!! Así que no se preocupen n.n

Chau!!


	14. Momentos de privacidad

Disclaimer: Me cansé de hacer disclaimers ^^ Ustedes saben que CCS no me corresponderá nunca...

**El Secuestro de Sakura Kinomoto  
**Escrito por Megumi Asakura

Capítulo 14: Momentos de privacidad

-Yukari, por favor tráeme el té. –demandó Tomoyo mientras se asomaba al gran balcón de su habitación.

La empleada dijo "Enseguida", pero ella no la escuchó. Quería encontrar algo diferente en el paisaje pero no podía; todo seguía idéntico al momento en el que se había ido. No le gustaba que todo estuviera igual, le traía recuerdos de su último día allí. También había mirado el balcón como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

-Señorita, el té. -¿cuánto tiempo había estado pensativa?

-Déjalo donde quepa. Gracias.

Necesitaba algo para hacer o se iba a morir en ese inmenso aburrimiento.

Tomó unos sorbos de té y abrió su armario. Aún su máquina de coser y montones de tela sin abrir estaban allí, así que decidió ponerse a diseñar ropa... Para que Sakura la usara cuando fuera liberada de su secuestro.

No se daba cuenta, pero en verdad pensaba en su amiga las veinticuatro horas del día. Lo único que la mantenía viva era la esperanza de recuperarla sana y salva, para así poder seguir compartiendo momentos juntas, como lo habían hecho hasta ese fatídico día.

Comenzó a cortar tela ya casi de memoria. Tanta era la ropa que le había diseñado... Sabía sus medidas perfectamente. Se le ocurrió diseñarle una camisa y una falda de color verde pastel pero la falda tendría diferentes tonalidades de verde. En unos instantes ya tenía los moldes hechos.

-Sakura... –fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse muda por un buen tiempo.

**---o---**

"Nada que mostrar... ¡Hasta Scarlett Johanson envidiaría mi cuerpo!" –seguía alentándose mentalmente Sakura mientras caminaban al cercano arroyo como perro y amo.

Le molestaba tanto el hecho de que él la estuviera siguiendo. El secuestro ya no era divertido.

"He estado creyendo que esto era divertido..." –se dio una pausa mental cuando justo habían llegado al arroyo.

Sin demorarse ni nada, Sakura comenzó a desvestirse. Shaoran desvió su mirada sin intención, porque un pájaro había llamado su atención, y cuando volteó para ver qué estaba haciendo su secuestrada, ella ya estaba quitándose el sostén.

Abrió grande los ojos, y ella sintió un escalofrío.

-¿No era que no había nada para mirar? –le preguntó.

-Por eso mismo. No eres divertida. –la estaba examinando de arriba abajo, ¿cuándo se había vuelto tan pervertido?

-Entonces no me mires. –respondió enojada.

-Pero no hay nada para mirar. –no dejaba de observar su espalda casi desnuda.

-**¡¡Entonces no me mires, pervertido!!** –le gritó y volteó hacia él. No le importaba demasiado el hecho de estar en ropa interior delante de su secuestrador, pero algo de vergüenza sentía en su interior, la cual tiñó de rojo sus mejillas sucias.

-Está bien. Ahora no te miro. –se sentó en una roca de espalda al arroyo. Pero había llevado su reloj consigo, el cual, a pesar de ser reloj de pulsera, era bastante grande. Jugó un poco con la luz del sol hasta que enfocó hacia la –ahora sí- desnuda espalda de su secuestrada. Un juego de espejos perfecto. Recordó que tenía hambre, y que el desayuno ya estaría frío.

-Apúrate porque mi desayuno ha de estar frío.

-Ni siquiera han pasado dos minutos desde que estamos aquí.

-Sólo apresúrate. –dijo desesperado mientras seguía observando por el vidrio del reloj. No era la mejor vista pero... Peor era nada.

Sin darse cuenta de todo ello, Sakura se bañaba de una manera erótica, porque sabía que podía estar espiándola, aunque ella supiera y sintiera que estaba de espalda.

Primero se lavó el cabello. El champú corrió por su frente también y ardió cuando pasó por su herida reciente. Iba a gritar a su manera, pero decidió lanzar un sexy gemido. Quería ver cómo Shaoran caía en su trampa, quería ver la hemorragia de pervertido que saldría por su nariz y quería también golpearlo, que hacía ya varias horas que venía oprimiéndose ese sentimiento.

El secuestrador se contenía de ir en su ayuda. Estaba perdiendo puntos a su favor en su propio juego psicológico, pero no quería caer en la trampa de Sakura. No sabía por qué diablos había abierto su bocota y había dicho _Pero no hay nada para mirar_. A veces odiaba tanto esa manía que se golpeaba la cabeza a sí mismo en un acto de auto-represión. Pero nunca había funcionado.

No, el primer intento de Sakura no había funcionado. Bueno, era solamente la cabeza... Todavía le faltaban bastantes partes del cuerpo que podían ayudar.

Siguió con los brazos. Los elevó para enjabonarlos, y siguió así con los hombros y cuello. Shaoran sintió cómo la cuerda que estaba atada a Sakura se movía... Hasta creyó que era una especie de código que le decía _Ven._ Comenzó a sudar frío, no podía tener esa clase de pensamientos... Pero era un hombre y estaba espiando a una chica bañarse. Era inevitable, más allá de que fuera quien fuera.

El segundo intento no estaba funcionando.

Prosiguió entonces con sus pechos, pero era algo inútil porque Shaoran no estaba viéndola de frente. Entonces siguió con sus piernas.

La espuma del jabón se estaba juntando en algunas rocas arroyo abajo.

Las elevó al igual que como había hecho con sus brazos. Pasó el jabón y pudo notar como el fino vello había comenzado a crecer... ¿Hacía cuánto que no se depilaba? No podía haber dejado pasar un detalle tan importante como ese, pero de alguna forma había sucedido. Decidió ignorarlo **sólo** por ese momento y seguir con el baño.

Shaoran ya podía sentir como la sangre amenazaba con salir por su nariz.

Con las piernas listas, solamente faltaba la espalda.

"¿Llamaré a este idiota para que me pase el jabón por mi espalda? No, hagámoslo sufrir, es más divertido." –pensó Sakura.

Entonces comenzó a arquear un poco la espalda para poder lavarla.

"¿Es que no me pedirá ayuda?" –se dijo mentalmente Shaoran. Y de repente, se dio un golpe en la cabeza, pero de manera real, no mental. Debía dejar de pensar así.

"Puedo sentir su sufrimiento..." –y largaba risas diabólicas en sus pensamientos. Era una buena venganza por haberle dicho que _no había nada para ver_.

Se sumergió completamente en el agua para hacer el último enjuague. Con un movimiento repentino, salió del agua, salpicando un poco la orilla. De una roca muy cercana tomó la toalla y cubrió su cuerpo limpio. Caminó hacia Shaoran, el cual había dejado de observar por el reloj para parecer menos sospechoso, y sólo se quedó a su lado. El chico de ojos ambarinos parecía demasiado absorto mirando las nubes de la mañana. Demasiado, tanto, que ya era muy sospechoso. Un rubor tiñó sus mejillas cuando oyó la voz de Sakura decir que ya había terminado, y se levantó de repente para dirigirse a la cabaña de manera rápida y silenciosa. Apenas si le dio tiempo a la secuestrada de agarrar el bolso que estaba cerca de la orilla.

Entraron en completo silencio, algunas gotas de agua caían del cabello castaño claro mojado.

-Vístete. –le ordenó Shaoran, mientras buscaba algo.

Sin expresión en su rostro, Sakura sacó una remera blanca y unos jeans azules, junto con unas zapatillas blancas, además de la ropa interior del bolso que dejó en el suelo. Se dirigía a la habitación por unos momentos de privacidad para cambiarse, pero sintió la cuerda en su cuello que estaba siendo tirada.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó él con voz macabra.

-A la habitación, a vestirme... –respondió ella de la forma más inocente posible, la cuerda estaba ahogándola un poco.

-Te vestirás aquí, en frente mío. –habló con determinación.

-¿C-cómo? –preguntó, temerosa, esperando –y rezando- que sus oídos le hubieran jugado una mala pasada.

-¡Dije que te vestirías aquí mismo! ¡Suficiente paciencia te he tenido por hoy! ¡Ahora seguirás mis órdenes! –había agarrado el revólver que Kaho había dejado en un mueble, y que él había sacado apenas habían entrado a la cabaña luego del baño. Tenía dos balas, más que suficiente. Le estaba apuntando directamente a su frente, a unos pocos centímetros de su piel recién curada del corte.

Sakura sintió que el sudor frío bañaba su cuerpo. La sangre se le congeló y su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que en el completo silencio de la escena, luego de los gritos de enojo de Shaoran, se escuchaba claramente.

La cuerda sujeta a su cuello había sido agarrada por sus fuertes manos. Estaba demasiado ajustada y ella, a modo de defensa, colocó sus temblorosas manos encima de las de él. Su respiración se volvió agitada. El aliento de Sakura era muy frío.

La expresión de furia en el secuestrador se reflejaba mayormente en sus ojos, ahora fríos, ahora sanguinarios. Podía sentir el miedo que la invadía, y todo porque tenía un arma en sus manos. El poder que lo recorría internamente era simplemente genial.

Era un momento lleno de violencia, y muy distinto del beso que habían tenido hacía ya algún tiempo. ¿A dónde había huido esa escena?

Fueron solamente unos segundos. Unos eternos segundos. Él soltó la cuerda y Sakura pudo respirar con mayor facilidad, cayó al suelo de rodillas dando gracias al cielo de estar viva todavía. Pero a pesar de haberla soltado, Shaoran aún sostenía el arma apuntando justo a su frente.

-Vístete **ahora**.

No aguantó más, y unas tímidas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos verde esmeralda. Se sentía tan humillada que quería morirse.

Las bragas se las puso aún con la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Esperaba que se distrajera un poco para proseguir, pero Shaoran la observaba de manera penetrante, y con el arma lista para disparar.

Sakura reflexionó un poco; si la había visto en el arroyo casi desnuda cuando se dio vuelta para gritarle que no lo mirara, ¿qué le hacía verla un poquito más que casi desnuda? Un pensamiento idiota pero era su único consuelo.

Contó hasta tres y respiró profundo. Se soltó la toalla que cubría su cuerpo para dejar a la vista sus pechos. Se colocó el sostén con rapidez, y la peor parte había pasado. Luego siguió con la remera, los jeans y por último las zapatillas.

Cuando estuvo vestida, más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Su secuestrador se le acercó y le dijo con voz amenazante:

-Nadie se baña de manera sexy a mis espaldas. Me torturas, te torturo. Agradece que no saqué fotografías.

¿Acaso Shaoran tenía doble personalidad? No, simplemente le gustaba reírse al último.

**---o---**

Hacía ya varias horas que estaba encerrada en su cuarto, cosiendo para su amiga.

Estaba agregándole detalles a la camisa blanca a mano cuando golpearon la puerta.

-Señorita Tomoyo, es el señor Hiragizawa en la línea. –dijeron del otro lado. La voz era de Yukari.

Sin ganas, se fue al teléfono que tenía en su habitación, cerca de la mesa de luz finamente decorada, y alzó el tubo. Al momento de decir _hola_, su voz se paralizó y no salió nada. Ni un intento de palabra, ni un sonido. Nada.

Se asustó y quiso gritar. Una respiración agitada fue lo único que Eriol logró oír del otro lado de la línea.

-Tomoyo, ¿eres tú? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no hablas?

Más segundos de silencio total. Curiosamente, lo que su novio le había preguntado era lo mismo que la chica se estaba preguntando.

-Bueno, si no me quieres hablar por lo de haberte llevado a la casa de tu madre, está bien. Mañana iré a visitarte. Nos vemos, te quiero.

Tomoyo escuchó cómo colgaba el teléfono. Desesperada ante su falta de voz, abrió la puerta de su habitación y buscó a alguien que la ayudara. Afortunadamente, Yukari no se había ido muy lejos, estaba en el corredor limpiando unos cuadros.

La ahora muda chica no lo soportó y tomó a la sirvienta de un brazo mientras hacía señas con sus manos para tratar de explicar la situación.

-Oh por Dios, ¡esto es terrible! ¡Le avisaré a la señora! ¡Vamos!

Y juntas, fueron a avisarle a Sonomi. Casi era mejor que no lo hicieran.

Porque cuando fueron a verla y le explicaron la situación, ella casi se desmaya y se puso peor que la afectada.

-¡Con urgencia, todos! ¡Consigan un médico! –y el alborto reinó la casa mientras Tomoyo hacía señas para que su madre se tranquilizara / comprendiera la situación.

-¿Te irás a dormir? Pero, ¡no puedes! ¡Enseguida vendrá el doctor y--! –fue interrumpida Sonomi por más gestos de su hija.

-Está bien, confío en ti. –la abrazó- Oigan todos, ¡cancelen la llamada al médico! –gritó cuando Tomoyo se separó del abrazo y se dirigió a su habitación seguida por Yukari, la joven sirvienta que había sido especialmente asignada al cuidado de Tomoyo.

Parecía ser que lo que iba a curar su voz era un instante de privacidad.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bueno, este es su regalito de Navidad ;)

Wow, la escena de Shaoran y Sakura me resultó bastante bizarra de escribir... Nunca creí que podría poner a Shyao violento!

Les prometo que el próximo capítulo será más largo, es que tenía que escribir esa escena que daba vueltas en mi cabeza y tenía también que darle más problemas a Tomoyo-san xD Pero confíen en que todo se solucionará n.n

Quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que me han dejado un review en el último capítulo y a quienes dejaron ya un review en capítulos anteriores:

_**PRISGPE, AyaneAnna-ShadowSpiryt, LaUrI-cHaN, Luna-Box, angie-badgirl, Diana, Prenze, lfanycka, Erendira Leon Ortiz, Din.**_

_(También agradezco a aquellos que día a día agregan esta historia a sus favoritos y a sus alertas, ¡de esos me llegan muchos mensajes!)_

Muchas gracias a todos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que, por cierto, creo que para enero estará completito n.n Tal vez lo suba para mi cumpleaños!!


	15. Difícil Convivencia

Disclaimer:

"Si el siguiente caramelo es verde, los derechos de CCS serán míos." –eso pensó Megumi Asakura antes de sacar un caramelo de la bolsa.

Lamentablemente, el caramelo era rojo.

**El Secuestro De Sakura Kinomoto  
**Escrito por Megumi Asakura

Capítulo 15: Difícil convivencia

Luego del llanto silencioso de Sakura por haberse vestido en frente de Shaoran, era momento de desayunar.

Se sentaron a la mesa, uno al lado del otro. Corrió con un pie los restos de silla que se habían roto. Él aún sostenía la cuerda atada a su cuello. Ella aún tenía vestigios de agua salada en su rostro. El silencio estaba haciendo fuerte presión sobre sus hombros.

El chico de ojos ambarinos le pasó a su secuestrada el desayuno frío de Mc Donald's. Se sirvió el suyo propio, también frío. Pero, como dicen, para el hambre no hay pan duro...

Comenzó a comerlo desesperadamente. No había probado bocado desde la noche anterior y ya eran casi las 9 de la mañana. Se estaba desmayando...

A diferencia de Sakura, quien no podía ni siquiera mirar la comida. Se sentía violada con lo que le había sucedido minutos atrás.

-Más vale que te lo comas, pagué por ello. –pero en su interior quería que no lo comiera ya que su hambre era muy grande.

Ella no respondió. Apenas si le pasaba una gota de café frío por la garganta. Era por el nerviosismo, la angustia y todas esas sensaciones mezcladas y juntas que estaba sintiendo. Y ello se veía agravado por la cuerda en su cuello. Trató de comer las donas, porque el café frío le resultaba asqueroso.

De alguna manera, Shaoran le había acertado a su gusto.

Y cuando iba a darle el segundo mordisco a la dona, él ya había terminado con todo.

**---o---**

Fujitaka Kinomoto tenía ese día una reunión con el jefe de policía. Tenían la pista de que Sakura Kinomoto estaba fuera de la ciudad de Tomoeda, y que se había dirigido hacia la ciudad de Kyoto.

-Los detectives han descubierto eso desde que le comenzaron a seguir la pista a un automóvil bastante fuera de lo común: una Chevrolet Corvette roja que andaba por su vecindario, señor Kinomoto. Un policía dio aviso ya que podría ser un auto robado, pero luego se constató que pertenecía a la señora... Kaho Mizuki, como dice este documento de compra.

-¿Mizuki? –dijo Fujitaka frunciendo el ceño.

-¿La conoce? –preguntó el jefe de policía.

-Recuerdo su nombre de la agencia de modelos en la que trabajaba mi esposa. Creo que era algo así como la directora o _manager _de las modelos que allí trabajaban.

-¿Tendría ella algún motivo para estar por su vecindario? –volvió a hablar el jefe.

-No, creo que no.

-Eso pensábamos todos, pero parece que sí. La hipótesis que manejamos es la de un ajuste de cuentas. ¿Usted le debe algo a la señora Mizuki?

-Le debía, pero mi esposa murió y esa deuda quedaba totalmente cancelada ante cualquier hecho fortuito que le sucediera a la modelo en cuestión: nos quedó de deuda la pre inscripción de Nadeshiko, mi esposa, pero todo sucedió muy rápido... En la carta que mandaron los secuestradores dicen que son algo más de $50.000. La pre inscripción era de $2.000, y dicen que tiene un interés de 79%... Creo que también se han cobrado los gastos del secuestro de mi hija.

-De eso no cabe duda, señor Kinomoto. Quisiéramos avisarle también que estamos investigando el área de Kyoto ahora mismo para ver si hay rastro de su hija. Ante cualquier emergencia o novedad, se lo avisaremos.

-Muchísimas gracias. –dijo Fujitaka y se levantó de su lugar para irse.

Cuando se retiró del lugar y se estaba por subir al autobús que lo dejaría muy cerca de su casa, recordó que quería preguntarle algo al jefe de policía, pero se había olvidado.

La pregunta en cuestión era, ¿qué hacía ese lujoso auto en el vecindario de Fujitaka? Algunas personas dicen que lo vieron justo en frente de su casa, otras que lo vieron muy cerca de ella, en fin, por los alrededores. La próxima vez que tuviera una reunión, se lo diría. Tal vez no era nada importante.

Llegó a su casa unos minutos después. Subió las escaleras y pasó por el ahora abandonado y solitario cuarto de su hija Sakura.

"Ojalá que esté bien dondequiera que esté." –pensó para sí a medida que abría la puerta a la habitación.

Todo estaba en orden y tal cual ella lo había dejado esa mañana desgraciada que se había ido a la universidad. El perfume de flores que siempre usaba y que tanto amaba todavía se sentía en la habitación. El recuerdo y la nostalgia lo llevaron al clóset, en donde ella guardaba cada una de sus ropas, muchas de ellas hechas por su amiga Tomoyo.

Abrió las puertas y se quedó frío al ver que no había nada allí dentro. Nada. El vacío total.

**---o---**

-¿Señorita Tomoyo, se encuentra mejor ahora?

Yukari había preguntado por ella. Estaba a su lado, sentada en un borde de la cama. Mediante escritos, Tomoyo había dicho que le dolía la cabeza. Amablemente todos se ofrecieron para ayudarla, pero lo único que le curaría esa jaqueca horrible era la soledad.

-Creo que sí.

Y en la soledad, Yukari le dijo que podía traerle trapos húmedos para colocarle en la ardiente frente de su ama, para refrescarla. Tomoyo aceptó, y después de unas horas, su voz volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Estuvo cosiendo más ropa?

-Sí, para Sakura cuando regrese. Supongo que le quedará bien. Es lo único que me alivia la tristeza y la soledad. –admitió mientras se quitaba el humedecido trapo de su frente, le hizo señas a Yukari que estaba bien.

Se levantó y sin que nadie preguntara, respondió.

-Esto de la voz ha de ser el stress que me genera toda esta situación. No se preocupen, que con algo de descanso se me va, como ves. Quisiera que me dejaras sola un momento, si es posible.

La joven se fue y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Apenas si era mediodía, y decidió llamar a Eriol para pedirle disculpas por no contestarle en su llamada anterior.

-¿Diga? –sonó una voz cansada del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Eriol? Soy yo, Tomoyo…

-Ah, cómo estás. –y ella supuso que se había pasado una mano por la cara hasta que llegó al cabello y lo revolvió un poco.

-Mejor, debería decir. Mira, cuando llamaste más temprano en la mañana, no era que estaba enojada contigo ni nada de eso, sino que me puse demasiado triste como para que saliera alguna nota de mi garganta. Acabo de recuperar mis cuerdas vocales. Así que era básicamente eso, te llamaba para pedirte disculpas… Y para que sepas que te extraño.

-Yo también te extraño mucho y ni siquiera han pasado cuatro horas desde la última vez que nos vimos. –dijo con voz terriblemente aliviada tras oír lo que su novia tenía para decirle.

-¿Qué te parece si salimos mañana al cine? Es viernes. –propuso la joven de, ahora, cabello corto.

-Está bien. Veremos alguna de acción y—

-Hay un drama muy bueno, actúa uno de mis actores favoritos. Veremos el drama. –dijo Tomoyo. Eriol sabía muy bien que a ella no le gustaban las películas violentas ni nada de eso, pero debía admitir que habían unas de ese género bastante buenas y que le habían gustado. El cine y el diseño de ropa eran sus debilidades.

-Bueno, te paso a buscar mañana a las cuatro. **A las cuatro**. –resaltó la última oración para que a esa hora ella estuviera lista. Siempre demoraba y eso él lo odiaba.

-Nos vemos mañana, entonces. Adiós. –se despidió y colgó. Suspiró.

Necesitaba con urgencia una distracción, entonces, ¿por qué había elegido un drama? Seguramente lo iba a relacionar con el tema del secuestro y todo se echaría a perder.

**---o---**

_We only got 4 minutes to save the world!_

El celular de Touya comenzó a sonar justo cuando estaba tomándose un descanso de su trabajo. Trabajaba en una tienda de reparación de computadoras y esas cosas electrónicas.

-Hola. –porque era tan serio que sus _holas_ en el celular no sonaban a pregunta sino más bien a órdenes.

-¡Touya, qué bueno que te encuentro!

-Papá, ¿sucede algo? Te noto agitado. –dijo mientras se alejaba del negocio para irse a un lugar más tranquilo.

-¡Acabo de entrar a la habitación de Sakura y me doy con que su clóset está completamente vacío!

Un segundo. _¿Qué?_

-¿Qué? –dijo mientras procesaba la información.

-¡Sí! ¡Han robado todas las ropas de Sakura! No me quise fijar más porque supuse que tampoco habría nada en los cajones de su escritorio, pero todo parece estar en su lugar…

-¿Llamaste a la policía? –habló luego de un momento de silencio.

-No, primero quería informártelo. Ahora lo haré.

-Está bien, pediré permiso aquí en el trabajo para ver si puedo ir a acompañarte. Si puedo salir de aquí, te mando un mensaje de texto.

-Bien, nos vemos, cuídate.

-Lo haré. –y Touya se fue corriendo a explicarle a su jefe lo que había sucedido. Apenas si era mediodía cuando todo eso había sucedido.

Le explicó toda la situación y pudo ir a su casa. Agarró su bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear con toda la fuerza que tenía, debía llegar lo más pronto posible. Su respiración se volvió agitada, más por la ira que por el ejercicio físico que representaba andar en bicicleta, y casi en diez minutos estuvo en su casa, cuando usualmente le tomaba media hora llegar.

"El canalla que se haya atrevido a robar los recuerdos que tenemos de Sakura… La va a pagar muy caro…" –se repitió durante todo el viaje.

Finalmente llegó a la _escena del crimen_. Había dos móviles policiales y un par de vecinos curiosos. Touya mostró la identificación que tenía de su trabajo a los policías para poder entrar y ver cómo estaba su padre y la habitación de Sakura.

Cuando llegaba al living, un policía con guantes blancos en sus manos le informaba algo a Fujitaka.

-Lo sentimos, el ladrón no ha dejado ninguna huella digital. Encontramos una pisada de una zapatilla, pero eso no es prueba suficiente. Haremos lo posible para averiguar quién fue el autor de este hecho. –le dijo a modo de aliento.

-¿O sea que las sospechas de que fue parte del secuestro no son cien por ciento seguras?

-No, no lo son, pero nuestra lógica nos dice que es lo más probable. Enviaremos algunas muestras al laboratorio. Creo que eso es todo por ahora, cualquier noticia le avisaremos y por favor no entren a la habitación. Regresaremos para otra inspección.

-Está bien, muchas gracias.

Ahora Touya no necesitaba preguntar nada. Había oído la conversación y tenía la excusa perfecta para guardar silencio.

-Touya, llegaste. –le dijo su padre mientras le daba un abrazo.

Él se lo correspondió de manera silenciosa, mientras la policía abandonaba el hogar y se preparaban para algunas entrevistas por parte de los medios de comunicación que estaban afuera.

**---o---**

Le dio asco. Le dio asco el ver cómo bebía su café frío, el mismo que ella había rechazado. Lástima que estaba atada y no podía levantarse de la mesa e irse a cualquier otro lado que no fuera el lado de Shaoran Li.

A duras penas terminó su dona. Era cerca de mediodía ahora, dos horas desayunando.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto en terminar una maldita dona? –preguntó él, levantándose de la mesa y llevándose a Sakura consigo quien hacía dos segundos había acabado con su desayuno.

Ella no contestó, pero su silencio lo hizo por ella: _Porque eres asqueroso a la hora de comer_. Lástima que Shaoran no conocía el idioma del silencio.

-Bueno… Visto y considerando que te tragaste tu lengua, no te molestará que te deje atada con la boca tapada aquí mismo por un rato, ¿verdad?

Una vez más, Sakura no respondió. Aún tenía algo de su cabello mojado.

-Muy bien.

La obligó a que se sentara en una silla, y allí la volvió a atar, pero esta vez de manera más cuidadosa y con nudos más fuertes por si volvía a escapar, aunque lo dudaba, con la reprimenda anterior… Realmente comenzó a pensar que tenía el cerebro de un perro.

-Volveré… No te interesa cuando, pero cuando regrese te quiero ver allí. –le advirtió.

Cerró la puerta y Sakura cerró sus ojos. No podía hacer otra cosa más que dormir o pensar.

Salió de la cabaña no sin darle una última mirada. Miró el vidrio roto de su hermoso auto como por vigésima vez y la volvió a insultar, la odiaba cada vez que veía el destrozo que sus _delicados pies_ había logrado. Se metió un chicle a la boca para tratar de contener los nervios.

Subió al auto. No sabía para qué estaba allí dentro, pero por algo debía estar. Miró su celular olvidado allí y leyó un mensaje que le había llegado.

"Hoy, mediodía, Shopping Garden, tercer piso, restaurante mexicano. –Kaho."

Tal vez muy dentro de su ser había tenido una corazonada y de alguna forma tenía que subirse al auto para leer el mensaje, aunque era mediodía y el viaje hacia Tomoeda era de dos horas. No había forma de llegar a tiempo. Respondió el mensaje.

"Lo siento, tuve problemas con ella y estoy atascado en Kyoto aún. No puedo ir."

Mientras esperaba una respuesta favorable o al menos que no lo regañara tanto, se puso a degustar el chicle en su boca. Y maldijo nuevamente, tenía el sabor de los labios de Sakura. Se lo quitó de la boca y lo arrojó por la ventanilla.

¿Qué había pasado con ese Shaoran que la había besado y estaba comenzando a cambiar sus sentimientos? Oh, se había perdido en una dimensión desconocida. Las noches en vela que lo hacían reflexionar y la cantidad de planes extras además del plan A y del B habían ayudado a hacerle ver que solamente era un secuestro y que no había nada más en ello. Nunca serían nada. Era capricho del destino que se hubieran encontrado en uno de los países más poblados del mundo, era capricho puro de alguna fuerza desconocida que ellos estuvieran juntos en ese momento.

Aún sentía el sabor a frutas combinadas y menta del chicle en su boca. Lo tragó y cruzó sus manos en el volante del auto, en donde apoyó su mareada cabeza. ¿Qué sería de su vida y de la vida de su secuestrada luego de que todo eso pasara? Tal vez él sería atrapado por la policía, iría a prisión y lo condenaran a muerte, y ella sería feliz estudiando medicina. O tal vez ella se suicidara porque no soportaría la presión del secuestro y él… ¿También?

Cerró los ojos y se quedó callado. Esperaba con ansiedad la respuesta.

Qué sería de su vida, qué sería de ambos, qué sería de su complicada y retorcida relación. Iba a gritar de desesperación, pero el sonido de un nuevo mensaje lo detuvo.

"Entonces será esta noche, a las 8, en el mismo lugar."

No había nada más interesante, así que respondió que sí y se quedó allí. ¿Para qué quería verlo? Quizás era para comentarle los planes futuros ahora que la identidad de Shaoran había sido descubierta. No lo sabía, y no podía hacer nada más. Estaba furioso.

-Definitivamente soy bipolar. –se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta. De un momento de pura angustia a uno de furia intensa. Sintió deseos de romper otro vidrio de su auto, pero sabía que estaría en más aprietos, así que se contuvo por su propio bien… Y el del auto, que no tenía nada que ver.

Salió del coche y estaba por volver a la cabaña cuando se detuvo. Tal vez era hora de enviar pruebas de vida, a menos de un mes del secuestro. Pero, como siempre, tendría que consultarlo con Kaho.

Observó el cielo y vio que se venía otra tormenta, como cuando… Su mente no quería recordar ese día. Pero lo hizo: como cuando ella se quedó atorada en el pequeño conducto de aire y luz.

¿Dónde resguardaría su coche de la lluvia? ¿Y si granizaba? Tormentas en esa época del año podían ser de cualquier tipo. Decidió moverlo bajo unos árboles que estaban cerca del arroyo.

Sakura oyó el sonido del carro moviéndose, no sabía si se iba o si volvía, si se movía a pocos metros de allí o abandonaba el lugar para siempre. Tenía los ojos libres de cualquier venda que le impidiera ver, mas no quiso abrirlos. Sentía que era innecesario. Su boca tapada complicaba aun más la ardua tarea de respirar tranquilamente. Pero no le interesaba. Todavía su sangre seguía helada y la humillación había dejado una cicatriz enorme en su vida. Nunca jamás lo olvidaría, ni aunque fuera a terapia ni nada de eso.

Le recordó cuando había salido con Yukito, ese chico de anteojos de apariencia inocente pero de mente un tanto siniestra y retorcida.

Había salido con él antes de cumplir sus tempranos veintes. Era el amor de su vida, y no dudaba ella –ni tampoco él- en demostrarlo en todo momento. El tatuaje que la joven se había hecho, las caricias, las cosquillas, los besos dados, todas esas sensaciones escalaron por su cuerpo. Últimamente había tenido muchos deja-vu, tal vez todo producto del secuestro, pero lo estuvo recordando. Quiso vengarse en el hospital, pero el coraje no era el suficiente o la situación no lo ameritaba. Sin quererlo, su respiración se volvió agitada.

Su cabeza daba vueltas. Su mente también. Le había mentido a toda su familia sobre la separación. Puso la excusa barata pero creíble que lo había encontrado con una chica y que todo se había venido abajo, que no había vuelta atrás y que seguiría medicina para enfrentarlo día a día en la universidad. Nadie comprendió muy bien ese auto-castigo, pero la dejaron, ya que tenía talento para la medicina. Luego entendieron que Tomoyo también ingresaría, y que quizás ése era un buen motivo para Sakura el estar allí.

Pero nadie sabía que, de alguna forma, estaba amenazada.

Yukito era de ese tipo de novios obsesivos, que una vez que terminaba una relación, quería que la otra persona fuera lo más infeliz posible, vaya a saber uno el porqué. Tenía una especie de amenaza para Sakura: que siguiera la carrera que le gustara, pero que no debía salir con nadie hasta que él acabara con sus estudios. Ni siquiera Tomoyo lo sabía. Así que por su propio bien siguió medicina, de esa manera ella estaría vigilada. Solamente eran dos años, dos eternos y largos años.

La parte más linda de la historia era la amenaza. Ahora, ¿alguien conocía el verdadero motivo de la ruptura de su relación? Tomoyo sabía que habían cortado por una chica y diferencias irreconciliables, lo que la mayoría sabía. Su hermano no sabía más que eso también, pero por la fuerte intuición que tenía, sentía que había algo más que Sakura, su hermana menor, estaba ocultando. De hecho, lo que ocultaba era un horrible intento de violación.

Las lágrimas salieron libremente y sin contención de los ojos esmeraldas de la secuestrada.

"Definitivamente hice algo muy malo en alguna de mis otras vidas anteriores." –pensaba para sí.

No quiso recordar más nada porque sino, moriría de tristeza y humillación.

Estaba cabizbaja. Extrañaba a toda su familia, y a todos sus amigos. Su vida normal le parecía un hecho muy lejano, una fantasía, una ilusión. Extrañaba incluso las largas horas de estudio que tanto le fastidiaban.

"¿Cómo estarán todos?" –volvió a preguntarse a sí misma en silencio, pero ya tenía los ojos abiertos. De repente, entró Shaoran.

-¿Sabes qué? –comenzó a hablar- Como me despertaste muy temprano, hoy dormiré siesta. No estarás atada de esta manera pero sí estarás atada a mí por algo mejor que una simple cuerda al cuello.

Sacó de una bolsa de plástico una cadena que era del carro, para poner en las llantas en los días de nieve. Le había hecho unas pocas modificaciones para que se pudiera atar a alguna extremidad de Sakura y también a alguna de sus propias extremidades, así estaría seguro de que no escaparía.

-Por supuesto, -siguió hablando luego de haberle mostrado la cadena de unos dos metros de largo- esto no irá atado a tu cuello, sino a tu muñeca o a tu tobillo. Tú eliges.

-Cualquier lado. –respondió sin darle mucha importancia a lo que decía.

-Muy bien.

Se acercó a ella y se lo colocó, por simple comodidad tanto para ella como para él, en su tobillo izquierdo. Era tan delgada que cada uno de los huesos de esa zona se veía más de lo habitual e incluso sintió al mínimo roce de su mano, el tendón tensado de Aquiles. Desconocía muchas partes de la anatomía humana, pero pudo saber que Sakura estaba nerviosa por lo que seguiría y que, paradójicamente, ya no le interesaba vivir.

La liberó de sus otras cuerdas y, cual prisionero condenado a muerte, caminó lentamente hacia la habitación con el sonido de la cadena arrastrándose de fondo. Un momento tétrico. Shaoran caminaba detrás de ella, y cuando estuvieron en frente de las camas, no dudó y se tiró a la que estaba desalineada, porque ya había dormido la noche anterior allí.

-Acuéstate aquí, a mi lado. Duerme si quieres. –fueron las últimas palabras que le dirigió antes de darse vuelta y dormirse a los pocos instantes. Eran cerca de la una de la tarde.

Ella se sentó lentamente en la cama, tratando de no hacer ruido con su cadena atada al tobillo fuerte de Shaoran. Lo observó y, si no hubiera sido por su impedimento motriz que le daba la cadena, lo hubiera asesinado. No sabía con qué; tal vez un golpe con algún objeto contundente en la cabeza hasta que se le saliera el cerebro por las fosas nasales sería suficiente. Pero, como era la "reina de la buena suerte", decidió quedarse quieta y ponerse a dormir, que ella tampoco había pasado una buena noche durmiendo en el Corvette.

Antes de dormirse, pensó que la convivencia cambiaría radicalmente entre ellos dos, y se preguntó cómo haría para, ahora sí, sobrevivir en su secuestro.

**------------------------------**

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno… Feliz año nuevo!! Qué mejor manera de festejarlo con una entrega de un nuevo capítulo de **"El Secuestro…"**

Realmente estoy muy feliz porque _**llegamos a los 100 reviews!!!**_ Weee!! Bianca Blades y yo, Megumi Asakura, se lo agradecemos de todo corazón, de verdad, porque son ustedes los que, con cada uno de sus comentarios, apoyan a esta historia y a esta pobre escritora a crecer día a día. ¡Un gran abrazo para todos ustedes!

Hablando de reviewers, **LaUrI-cHaN** me preguntaba cuándo es mi cumpleaños. Bueno, te respondo: mi cumpleaños fue el 19 de enero. Gracias a ti también por los reviews que me dejas en cada capítulo.

También agradezco a: _**lfanycka, ale-cullen4, PRISGPE, ziitah–TxE-, LaUrI-cHaN, Luna-Box, Erendira Leon Ortiz, Chikanime, Shana Daidouji**_.

Volviendo a la historia, revelé algo del pasado de Sakurita… Pobre, ¿intento de violación? Con razón las CLAMP no me dan los derechos de autor!! xD Pero supongo que no revelaré nada más porque es algo irrelevante para la historia. Cuando la trama lo amerite, allí lo haré n.n

El siguiente capítulo lo tendré listo quizá para los últimos días del mes de febrero. En marzo empiezo otra vez el colegio, ya el último año de secundaria, así que podría ser esa la última actualización "rápida" de verano. No les aseguro nada porque no quiero desilusionarlos, pero así son las cosas.

Bueno, estas notas están súper largas, mejor me voy yendo… ¡No se olviden de **DEJAR UN REVIEW **a ver si llegamos a los 200! xD Saludos!!


	16. Sufrimiento

Disclaimer: Al no obtener respuestas favorables de las CLAMP sobre los derechos de autor de CCS, Megumi Asakura decide visitar a una adivina, a ver qué le depara el futuro.

-¿Usted es la adivi--?

-Nunca conseguirás los derechos de CCS.

Y así, Megumi se fue con el ánimo por el suelo.

**El Secuestro De Sakura Kinomoto  
**Escrito por Megumi Asakura.

Capítulo 16: Sufrimiento.

Ella no creía haber sido una mala persona en sus pocos años de vida.

No, no lo era.

Entonces, definitivamente había hecho algo malo en alguna de sus vidas pasadas, de acuerdo a la creencia popular de la cual se había aferrado al no encontrar respuesta coherente para tanta desgracia junta.

No creyó quedarse dormida, pero se dio cuenta cuando despertó y vio que estaba mirando la espalda de Shaoran. Decidió mirar hacia la ventana y no a él. De repente vio como se fijaba en su reloj y suspiraba. No estaba dormido después de todo. Se preguntó qué hora podía ser, dedujo que era tal vez alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde.

Le dio la espalda, y la cadena sonó. El metal seguía frío todavía, e hizo que le corriera un escalofrío desde la nuca hasta la base de su espalda, en donde estaba ese tatuaje. Se acordó de él otra vez y se tapó la boca con las manos para no gritar ni insultar. Sólo un suspiro se escapó de su boca sedienta, delatando que estaba despierta.

-Estás despierta. –le dijo él, como habiéndola descubierto.

No contestó nada, como se lo había propuesto ese día. Escuchó un suspiro masculino y un par de huesos que sonaban: Shaoran se estaba levantando. Tenía esa mala costumbre, y sabía que cuando fuera mayor le traería consecuencias, pero no le importaba. A ese paso, no sabía si llegaría a ser mayor.

-Levántate. –le ordenó. Claro, Sakura no sabía nada de la reunión secreta que él iba a tener con Kaho. Había pensado, en esas horas de sueño fingidas, en algunos métodos para tratar de pasar desapercibido, debido a que los diarios habían mostrado ya su rostro. Pensó en disfrazarse, hacer algún tipo de _cosplay_, pero no sabía cómo ni de dónde sacaría una peluca para ponerse. La ropa se la sacaría a su secuestrada, de eso no se preocupaba… Se preocupaba de la talla que podría ser ella (tan pequeña, tan delgada) y la suya propia (tan varonil pero delgado). Bueno, al parecer no había ningún otro plan.

Sin pedir permiso, y sin que Sakura se hubiera levantado de la cama aún, se encaminó hacia donde estaban los bolsos, en el piso de la precaria cocina. La cadena sonó con violencia ante los movimientos bruscos del muchacho, y obligó a la secuestrada a moverse si no quería caerse de la cama.

No se animaba a estar a su lado, le resultaba aún humillante.

Shaoran revolvió todo. Buscaba algo que ocultara un poco su apariencia, pero todo era demasiado pequeño para él. La maldijo en voz alta.

-Demonios, maldita seas, Sakura, ¡¿no tienes ropa más grande?! –le molestaba tener que pensar en otro plan.

No contestó. Quería tomar algo de agua pero la cadena no llegaba al grifo de agua. Tampoco se animaba a decirle… Tenía muchísimo miedo de que la humillación fuera más lejos, hasta el punto de—

Se quitó las palabras de la cabeza como si hubieran sido cajas con cucarachas vivas. No quería ni pensarlas. Decidió que dentro de unos instantes le diría que quería beber agua. Vaya Dios a saber cuándo sería ese instante.

Se puso de pie en cuanto tuvo un bosquejo de su nuevo plan. Tomaría el autobús que lo llevara a Tokio y de allí se subiría a otro colectivo que lo dejara en Tomoeda. Si era necesario, se subiría a un taxi para llegar a tiempo a la cita con Kaho. El plan era no llamar la atención con su carro ni con su rostro. Recordó que en la guantera de la Corvette estaban sus lentes negros gigantes (los cuales competían en tamaño con los de Paris Hilton), y había visto en los bolsos de Sakura una gorra azul bastante unisex. El rostro estaba bien cubierto con eso, y el sol en esos días ponía una excelente causa para llevar lentes y gorra. Cualquier cosa, diría que era metrosexual y que se cuidaba los ojos y el cabello de los rayos ultravioletas. Lo que sea.

¿La ropa? Cualquiera menos la que llevaba en la foto. Optó por una remera negra y unos jeans negros también, al igual que las zapatillas.

"El negro no llama la atención" –se dijo a sí mismo, pero lo que no sabía era que sí lo hacía dependiendo de la persona que lo llevara. Shaoran no era una persona común; su aspecto físico era bastante bueno, e ignoraba cada vez que caminaba por las calles las miradas llenas de deseo de las jóvenes. Cuando podía andar con su rostro descubierto, todas las chicas ponían atención en esa expresión seria y melancólica que tenía a la vez, que combinaba de manera excelente con el color ambarino de sus ojos y el cabello de un castaño curioso. Era alto y delgado, pero aun así conservaba fuertes líneas masculinas.

Un espécimen masculino muy solicitado en esos días.

Eran apenas las cuatro de la tarde. La suposición de Sakura había estado errada por algo más de veinte minutos. En un cálculo rápido y bruto, el secuestrador dedujo que si salía a las cuatro y media llegaría con algo de tiempo extra a la cita.

Se vistió rápido. Apenas si pasó un peine por esos cabellos desprolijos. Se colocó los lentes y antes de salir obligó a Sakura a sentarse en una silla para volverla a atar.

-Nada de escaparse, te conviene. Sino me encargo de matar a tu padre y a tu hermano si no te veo aquí cuando vuelvas. –fue la amenaza. Él mismo lo consideraba como un golpe bajo, pero no se le ocurría nada mejor en ese momento.

Estaba por taparle la boca cuando ella pidió con un hilo de voz:

-¿Podrías darme agua?

La escena era tremenda. Sakura, atada de pies a cabeza y con los ojos vendados, los labios secos y a punto de quebrarse, pidiendo agua. Shaoran suspiró y fue a buscar un vaso para llenarlo de agua. Ya le había atado las manos, así que tuvo que darle él de beber.

-Abre la boca.

Acercó el vaso a sus labios. El agua salió de él y pasó a refrescar a la joven de ojos verdes. Una gota que se escapó bajó por la comisura de sus labios, cayó por el delicado cuello y comenzó a seguir la ruta de su clavícula. Sin darse cuenta, Shaoran fue testigo de todo ese recorrido.

-¿Es suficiente? –preguntó con un tono amable cuando el vaso se vació.

-Sí, gracias. –y esbozó una sonrisa muy frágil.

Cuando la sonrisa desapareció –ignorando si era producto del cansancio o de la no respuesta por su parte- decidió taparle la boca con un trapo, pero esa vez lo ató de manera mucho más suave. Se deshizo finalmente de la cadena que los mantenía unidos. Revisó los bolsillos del negro jean en busca de su billetera (la cual siempre tenía al menos doscientos dólares) y partió hacia la ruta para tomar el colectivo que lo llevara a Tokio. Habían pasado quince minutos de las cuatro de la tarde.

Al oír el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, Sakura lanzó un suspiro. El trapo que estaba allí se movió ligeramente con el aire emitido. Aun ella notó la amabilidad en cada uno de sus nudos… ¿Eso se llamaba arrepentimiento? No, eso era sufrimiento, pero la secuestrada lo ignoraba.

Shaoran caminaba por el precario camino de tierra que indicaba el ingreso a la cabaña. A veces sentía que estaba jugando a las escondidas con la policía. Luego de caminar un poco más, divisó la ruta y allí vio el cartel de la parada de un autobús que se dirigía a Tokio. Se plantó ahí para esperarlo.

El sol aún partía la tierra y daba de lleno en él. Algunas gotas de sudor recorrieron todo su cuerpo cuando el colectivo llegó. Eran exactamente las cuatro y media.

Subió, pagó y quiso sentarse pero estaban todos los asientos ocupados. Se agarró de una manija para la gente que viaja parada y allí se quedó, esperando ver a través de las ventanas, que el paisaje cambiara.

Sakura, por otra parte, se estaba quedando dormida. Cuando no había nada para hacer, ella dormía, y el estar secuestrada no significaba que debía romper esa regla. Así que, sin nada para hacer ni pensar, tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y se durmió. Por suerte que el pañuelo para tapar su boca se había caído al segundo ronquido.

Antes de dormirse pensó que era por el stress que estaba en toda su vida que dormía tanto. Al menos esa era una buena razón, mucho más comprensible que el "dormir porque no tengo nada para hacer".

Mientras ella dormía plácidamente, alguien miraba fijo a Shaoran en el autobús.

Él se percató de que lo miraban y sintió un escalofrío. La joven que lo miraba estaba cerca de él. ¿Qué tal si era una agente de policía vestida de civil? El ritmo de su corazón se aceleró.

Pero era solamente una muchacha común que estaba embobada viendo cómo su remera se ajustaba a su cuerpo y cómo los lentes negros le hacían sentir curiosa por el color de sus ojos. De repente, la chica quitó los dos bolsos que traía del asiento a su lado, le sonrió a Shaoran y le dijo:

-Si quieres puedes sentarte aquí, a mi lado, el viaje es largo para que estés parado.

"Las agentes de policía jamás me invitarían a sentarme junto a ellas… No si sospechan de mí… Bueno, que sea lo que Dios quiera." –pensó Shaoran al aceptar la propuesta de la chica. Nunca se le cruzó por la mente la idea de que solamente ella lo invitaba a sentarse porque se veía sexy.

-¿Te diriges a Tokio? –le preguntó apenas se sentó a su lado. Una pregunta demasiada idiota, el autobús tenía como destino único esa ciudad.

-Sí. –quiso sacarse los lentes pero recordó que su rostro era la portada del periódico más popular de todo Japón y que probablemente también estaba en la primera plana del _New York Times_.

-Yo también, esta noche iré a ver un concierto, el de _Tommy February_. ¿No has oído _Lonely In Gorgeous_? Bueno, ella la canta. Tiene una voz linda…

La chica siguió hablando y Shaoran le contestaba por amabilidad con monosílabos y con el bisílabo clásico "no sé". Se sintió mal por la chica pero su conversación era muy aburrida. No le interesaba la música más allá del pop rubio y algo de punk. En realidad, nunca escuchaba música. Su trabajo de secuestrador lo tenía como loco.

Por obra de algún dios aburrido que lo oyó en ese momento, la chica se calló. Y como comenzaba a atardecer (faltaba una hora para llegar a Tokio y las luminosas calles y autopistas ya habían hecho cambiar radicalmente el paisaje), mirar por la ventana era una buena opción. El verde de los árboles había desaparecido, y de repente extrañó ese color. Le recordó a Sakura.

Seguramente tenía sed, estaba atada, y no podía hacer nada. Comenzó a preocuparse mucho por ella, para que luego de cinco minutos de pensamientos extremistas se sonriera a sí mismo. Los lentes negros le impedían ver con claridad, la luz del sol se estaba extinguiendo, pero decidió dejárselos para ocultar esa mirada de melancolía y sufrimiento que tenía.

Pero, ¿por qué sufría? ¿Sería como si el sufrimiento de Sakura se pasara a él? ¿Sufría porque la había dejado sola por mucho tiempo? No sabía, pero se sentía como si estuviera soportando lo peor, un sentimiento reprimido, un grito bajo la almohada que pide ser escuchado.

Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado a Tokio. La chica lo saludó y él finalmente se dio cuenta de que estaba coqueteando con él cuando le pasó un papelito con su dirección de email. Lo tiró al aire apenas la chica se volteó para seguir su camino; no estaba interesado en iniciar ninguna clase de relación en ese momento. Estaba demasiado ocupado.

Tomó otro colectivo hacia Tomoeda. Era un servicio que costaba el doble de un boleto normal pero que llegaba más rápido. Como llevaba dinero de más, decidió pagarlo. Se detuvo justo al frente del Shopping Garden, no podía pedir más.

El gran reloj digital de la futurística entrada marcaba las 18:58:37. 38. 39.

Había llegado con mucho tiempo de sobra, aunque Kaho no era muy exigente con los horarios. Bueno, ya se encontraba allí.

Subió y buscó el restaurante mexicano. Se sorprendió al verla allí ya sentada, tomando tequila. Nunca se le podría quitar el gusto por las bebidas alcohólicas.

-Llegaste con mucho tiempo de sobra.

-Lo mismo debería decir de ti, Kaho.

El joven se quitó solamente la gorra. La mujer vio que se ocultaba y sacó de su cartera unos lentes de marco grueso y vidrios neutros, transparentes. Eran como unos lentes para la gente que no ve bien, pero sin aumento.

-Póntelos, estoy al tanto de la situación… Me enteré esta mañana cuando compré el periódico. –dijo mientras observaba divertida cómo le quedaban esos lentes. Era una persona totalmente distinta.

Se podía observar el cansancio en los ambarinos ojos. El viaje, la chica que hablaba o el secuestro, o tal vez todo junto, era una carga muy grande para que solamente él la soportara. Siguieron hablando.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Amenazamos a la chica para que no diga nada de nada y la soltamos? La situación ha llegado a un punto crítico. –habló primero Shaoran, acostumbrándose a tener esos vidrios en su rostro.

-No, creo que podemos aguantar un poco más.

-Mira que yo puedo testificar en tu contra, Kaho. Solamente me interesa el dinero al igual que tú. Eres tú la que está más estancada en esta situación, deberías pensarlo con cuidado. –advirtió.

-Eso realmente no importa ahora. En el periódico dice Fujitaka que ha accedido a pagar el dinero del rescate. Seguramente en la entrega tendremos que dar a Sakura a medida que nos vemos rodeados de policías. Es un peligro mayor. Nuestras vidas corren riesgo. –bebió un trago largo de tequila.

-Mi vida siempre estuvo en riesgo, algo más de adrenalina no me vendría mal. Tu vida es la que está jodida, te lo repito. Aunque cobres todo el rescate y no me des ni un centavo de él, no lo podrás disfrutar estando en prisión.

-Como si tú no fueras a ser arrestado tampoco. –respondió luego de otro trago.

-Al menos tengo una coartada bastante buena. No soy el cerebro de esta cosa. –estaba algo enfadado y los lentes resbalaban por su rostro. Le incomodaban.

-Está bien, mi vida está jodida. Lo acepto. Pero quisiera hacerle pagar cada centavo que me debe a ese bastardo. No me importaría si luego me pudro en prisión, siempre tengo que salirme con la mía. –acomodó un poco su cabello.

-¿Sabes qué? Ni siquiera sé porqué mierda acepté este trabajo. Ganaba mejor trabajando en la tienda de Maki-chan. Yo voy a liberar a la chica, ahora ella está bajo mi responsabilidad. No pediré el dinero del rescate ni nada, soltaré toda la verdad. Tal vez pase unos años en prisión, pero prefiero eso a seguir contigo. Tu socio acaba de renunciar.

Le tomó un par de segundos el procesar esa información a Kaho. Su plan acababa de ser destruido de pies a cabeza, y no había forma de obligarlo a cambiar de idea a su socio y hacerlo volver. El corazón se le aceleró y de repente se le subió todo el tequila bebido a la cabeza. Pudo controlarlo.

Cuando se fijó en el asiento donde Shaoran estaba sentado, él ya no estaba. Estaba muy lejos, de regreso a Kyoto.

Pero en medio de toda esa desesperación mental, un as de luz la iluminó. Ella sabía en donde estaban, solamente tendría que llamar a la policía para que los busquen… Pero lo que Kaho Mizuki ignoraba completamente era que ella se había convertido en la principal sospechosa del caso, y que los periódicos del país ya estaban publicando su rostro en la primera plana.

**---o---**

La película había terminado. Tomoyo estaba algo asustada por la cantidad de sangre que había visto en menos de dos horas de película y Eriol estaba entusiasmadísimo: ahora dejaría medicina para ser un gángster. Así era: el joven de lentes había ganado un simple juego de _piedra, papel o tijera_ y se había salido con la suya. Y había adelantado la cita, porque quería ir al estreno de esa película.

-¿Viste como Kazuhiko le disparó al chino mafioso? ¡Estuvo buenísima esa parte! Y cuando la chica, Tsubame, comenzó a gritar cuando vio la sangre en el refrigerador…

Él seguía hablando, Tommy no prestaba atención. Se centró en observar a un chico de lentes y cabello castaño revuelto, vestido completamente de negro. Se veía muy bien… No se atrevió a decir la palabra "sexy" porque sexy era solamente su novio, aunque con esa actitud otaku hacia las películas, lo sexy se perdía por un agujero negro profundo. Lo siguió con la vista hasta que dobló la esquina.

-Oye, deja de ver otros chicos. Me pone celoso. –le reprochó Eriol.

-Y tú deja de hablar de esa tal Tsubame de la película, porque yo no soy de piedra, ¿sabes? Mejor vamos a tomar un helado. –se tomaron de la mano y siguieron caminando. Extrañamente Tomoyo estaba contenta, y no era debido a esa sangrienta película… Bueno, en parte sí porque al fin había terminado, pero tenía un extraño presentimiento que la hacía sentirse bien y tranquilizarse.

-Te noto alegre. –fue lo que le dijo mientras le daba una lamida a su helado de chocolate.

-Es verdad, seguramente es porque ya terminó esa película. –lamió ella su helado de cerezas… Hasta en el helado estaba su amiga (1).

-No mientas.

Era verdad, estaba mintiendo. Suspiró y accedió a contarle la verdad.

-Bueno, es que tengo un presentimiento que me da alegría y tranquilidad. Quién sabe qué es lo que es pero espero que dure bastante porque me hace sentir bien. –admitió.

-Ya veo… ¿Y cuando me vas a hacer un traje de Drácula para Halloween? –cambió drásticamente de tema porque ya le había cansado un poco el hablar siempre del secuestro de su amiga. Incluso Eriol se sentía celoso porque su novia pensaba más en su amiga que en él. Supuso que contra la amistad entre mujeres no se podía luchar, pero había que hacer el intento.

Siguieron hablando hasta que sus helados rellenaron todo su ser.

**---o—**

La noche estaba cayendo en Tokio, pero aún parecía de día.

Se metió a un supermercado en donde compró algo de comida rápida y algunas provisiones para los días siguientes. No compró mucho tampoco porque había estado planeando que la liberación de Sakura sería en esos días, pero no la dejaría ir hasta que no tuviera un plan elaborado.

Se volvió a tomar un autobús que lo dejara en Kyoto. Apenas si recordaba en donde debía bajarse, pero confió en su memoria y se sentó en los primero asientos para estar seguro de dónde descender.

Shaoran observó por la ventana y repentinamente las figuras oscuras comenzaron a contarle una historia. Observó con atención para ver que no eran más que arbustos que jugaban con su imaginación.

A cada instante revisaba su reloj. Quería llegar lo más rápido posible a la cabaña y acostarse a dormir… Se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo, quería llegar rápido para disculparse con la secuestrada por la humillación de la mañana.

¿Nunca han ensayado algo mentalmente? ¿Nunca han hecho gestos extraños sin darse cuenta mientras practican? Shaoran era de ese tipo de personas. Quería tenerlo todo planeado. Ensayó el discurso que le diría como disculpas, y pensó que un simple "perdón" lo solucionaría todo.

No le gustaba pensar demasiado tampoco las cosas. Se conformó con eso en ese momento y se concentró en fijarse dónde tenía que bajarse. Ya estaba casi de noche y no se veía nada.

Luego de las dos horas, alcanzó a divisar el cartel de "Bienvenidos a Kyoto", y le dijo al conductor del colectivo si podía bajarlo allí mismo. El chofer accedió y frenó menos de tres segundos hasta que Shaoran descendió.

Estaba tan oscuro como la ropa que llevaba en ese momento. Se camuflaba. A lo lejos, y luego de caminar por quince minutos, distinguió la cabaña. Todo estaba oscuro y en silencio.

Entró a ella y encendió la luz. Dijo un "ya regresé", pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de la dormilona secuestrada: la observó y se limitó a sonreír por la postura que había adoptado en esa pequeña silla. La cabeza echada hacia atrás, el cabello revuelto y flotando paralelamente al piso. Decidió llevarla a la cama, debía de ser incómodo estar en esa posición.

La desató con cuidado, culpándose a sí mismo por las marcas que le habían dejado las cuerdas y los trapos por haber sido atados con fuerza. Sakura ni se movió, ella seguía durmiendo. Shaoran pensó mucho pero decidió que la mejor manera de llevarla a la cama era levantándola con sus brazos.

Con cuidado lo hizo, y la dejó en la cama en la que había estado esa tarde. Le daba algo de lástima que ella tuviera que pagar por la envidia y la avaricia de otros, pero al menos él era ahora el jefe del secuestro. Le colocó una vez más la cadena a su pie y al suyo propio, y cuando acabó, se tiró a su cama. Eran cerca de las diez de la noche y había sido un día bastante largo para ambos. Las disculpas se las daría al otro día, cuando despertara. Necesitaba aclararse un par de pensamientos antes de dormirse, como el porqué de su renuncia al secuestro y ese extraño sentimiento de calidez hacia Sakura.

**------------------------------**

**(1): **Sakura (桜 en kanji) significa "cerezo", "árbol de cerezas" o incluso "flor de cerezo". Es por eso que Tomoyo pidió helado sabor cereza y escribí eso n.n

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Aquí me tienen de regreso! ¡Fuuu! Ya el capítulo 16 de esta historia. Me resultó curioso y gracioso escribirlo, imaginar a Shaoran vestido de negro fue una experiencia sorprendente n.n

En el próximo capítulo veremos algo más de SxS. Pensaba hacer también un capítulo dedicado a la pareja TxE, pero ya veré si logro crear una trama corta, como un one-shot. Depende de Bianca Blades, mi musa xD

Como todos los meses, quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que me dejan un review y me alientan a seguir adelante, critican mi historia de manera constructiva e incluso llegan hasta idolatrarme… ¡Me hacen sentir muy bien! Gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón, de veras n.n

Esas personas son:

Bueno, me voy despidiendo porque tengo que hacer algunas tareas escolares… ¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización! (que ojalá que sea pronto).


	17. Agua y aguafiestas

Disclaimer: Agotada y enferma, Megumi Asakura se recuesta en su cama para descansar cuando suena su celular.

-¿Moshi moshi?

-Megumi-san, somos las chicas CLAMP…

-¡Qué bueno! ¿Qué hay con los derechos--?

-Deseamos que te mejores de tu resfrío, te mandamos algo de sushi por omimai. ¡Adiós!

Y el resfrío de Megumi empeoró.

**El Secuestro De Sakura Kinomoto  
**Escrito por Megumi Asakura

Capítulo 17: Agua y aguafiestas.

Se despertó de madrugada, la cabaña estaba en completo silencio y oscuridad.

Movió instintivamente los pies y oyó el sonido de la cadena. No, el secuestro no había sido un sueño, era más real que nunca. La luz de la luna no entraba por la ventana, y en cambio, entraban gotitas de agua por el techo. Estaba lloviendo.

No le molestaba que cayera agua dentro de la cabaña. No le molestaba que estuviera lloviendo; pero sin tan solo lloviera sin ruido… Podría volver a dormirse y así seguir creyendo que esa cosa del secuestro era algo ajeno a su vida.

Pero el golpeteo contra la cabaña y la caprichosa gotera que no escuchaba los pensamientos de Sakura terminaron por despertarla del todo.

Sintió sed, sintió hambre, frío, desesperación, todo junto. No había comido nada desde el desayuno, si a esa dona se le podía llamar desayuno. Se irguió en su cama y observó todo el panorama. Le daba miedo despertar a Shaoran, ella sabía muy bien que nada debía despertarlo. No funcionaría la actuación. No funcionaría nada, porque toda la magia se había extinto. Y ella que le ponía la mejor de las ondas a eso del secuestro y él, que se lo echaba todo a perder. Si eso seguía así, no lo soportaría y se suicidaría.

Mas el ruido del hambriento estómago competía con el sonido de la lluvia. Tocó su barriguita vacía en un vano intento de calmarla.

Revisó la mesita de noche, a ver si encontraba comida. Algún relámpago iluminaba el paisaje y ayudaba a Sakura a ver todo con mayor claridad. Pero allí no había nada, solamente polvo y una cucaracha muerta.

-Shaoran.

Lo llamó para que se despertara, se levantara y le diera algo de comer. Sabía que no iba a responder al primer llamado, y cuando iba a llamarlo una vez más, él la interrumpió.

-Ya los oí a ambos.

Su voz estaba soñolienta y profunda. Llenó cada rincón de la habitación con sus notas armoniosas, y la vibración en el aire que produjo el rápido movimiento del muchacho para levantarse puso en alerta todos los sentidos de Sakura. La cadena se movió y sonó. Se volvió tirante para el instante en que Shaoran se había alejado de ella dos metros.

-¿No tenías ganas de levantarte y comer algo?

La silueta oscura del chico se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta de manera desafiante y sexy. Un rayo que cayó lo iluminó, y sus ojos reflejaron la luz cual ojos de gato. Todo había sucedido en un instante, pero pareció eterno.

Bajó de la cama y comenzó a caminar en su dirección. Aún tenía las zapatillas puestas, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando pisó el pequeño charco de agua que la gotera había formado. Esa misteriosa figura iluminada por un rayo la había hipnotizado.

Se sintió feliz y motivada de caminar por una vez en mucho tiempo.

Al ver en la oscuridad los movimientos de Sakura se corrió un poco de la puerta, pero no lo suficiente, y lo sabía. Supuso que lo había hecho a propósito, para rozar alguna parte de su cuerpo con el de la secuestrada. Se sentía tan necesitado de un abrazo, una caricia… Su madre era la única que le acariciaba el cabello mientras llovía. De grande se había acostumbrado a ello, pero ya no estaba la propiciadora de esas caricias. No las buscó más, pero por alguna extraña razón, ahora las estaba necesitando.

Sus cálculos habían salido bien. La joven de mirada esmeralda rozó su hombro con el pecho masculino de manera accidental. El encuentro, aunque estuviera limitado por la ropa de ambos, produjo una descarga eléctrica en el cerebro de Shaoran. Repentinamente, todo a su alrededor desapareció para evitar distracciones y así poder concentrarse en ese roce.

Los pasos lentos de Sakura y el sonido de la cadena lo trajeron a la realidad. Ahora era él quien necesitaba moverse.

Se dirigió a la alacena de manera automática, seguida por él detrás. Todo estaba oscuro, apenas se había dado cuenta de eso. Volvió a caminar en dirección a la llave de luz y, una vez encendida, entrecerró la vista para acostumbrar sus ojos.

Shaoran no necesitó acostumbrarse. No quería perderse ningún movimiento de su secuestrada. Había decidido, en ese insomnio que tenía, que el mejor momento para decirle todo a Sakura era el momento más próximo, el mismo segundo en el que ella se despertara. Mientras más rápido, mejor.

Sacó una bolsa de Lay's y otra de nachos. Tomó una cacerola y mezcló el contenido de ambas bolsas allí, y luego llenó un vaso con agua que lo bebió al instante.

-¿Vamos a la habitación?

Él seguía observándola y cuando se dio cuenta de que su voz le estaba haciendo una propuesta, tembló al procesarla en su cerebro porque lo único que faltaba eran los DVDs.

Asintió con la cabeza y fue él quien apagó la luz de la habitación justo cuando otro rayo los iluminó por un instante más. Estaba decidiendo cuándo pedirle perdón, cuándo contarle sus planes y cuándo decirle adiós y buena suerte. Volvió a temblar cuando pensó la última parte, pero no sabía el porqué. ¿Podía ser que se había enamorado en el último instante, a última hora? Eso explicaría gran parte de su admiración hacia esa mujer.

De repente, la cadena volvió a sentirse tirante, esta vez porque Shaoran no se había movido.

Sakura no dijo nada. Tenía miedo en su interior de esa persona que cambiaba de humor a cada rato, no se imaginaba cómo reaccionaría si dijera "Vamos, muévete" o "Camina" simplemente.

-Sakura.

Se estremeció al oír su nombre. Sonaba como un ruego. Le estaba implorando su atención.

Otra vez, ella no respondió. Se quedó paralizada en ese lugar, pero pudo girar su cabeza hacia él y enfocar la vista en su semblante.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte sobre todo esto.

Y como si fuera guiada por su mirada, obedeció las órdenes mudas que ella le daba y Shaoran se colocó en frente de ella. Un rayo volvió a caer, pero le dio el valor para hablar.

-A partir de mañana, eres libre.

**---o---**

Se despertó en medio de la noche, agitado. No estaba soñando nada. Sintió ganas de llorar de alegría repentinamente.

Touya se levantó de su cama, las nubes venían de la zona de Kyoto y anunciaban tormenta. Se dirigió al baño para mojarse la cara y así poder eliminar esa sensación sucia de sudor que sentía.

Quería saltar, correr, se encontraba feliz. No pudo evitar sonreír al mirarse al espejo; detrás se encontraba la figura de su madre, quien, con una sonrisa, le confirmaba la buena noticia que había sentido en el fondo de su alma.

-Todo saldrá bien. –fue lo que le dijo la madre a su hijo antes de desaparecer.

-Lo sé, mamá, lo sé. Sakura será liberada. –respondió cuando ya no la vio, pero sí podía oírlo.

Volvió a sonreírse para sí mientras se mojaba el rostro. Apagó la luz del baño y se fue a dormir, ahora más tranquilo. Esa sería una de las noches más tranquilas que tendría luego de que su hermana menor durmiera en la habitación del lado como solía hacerlo desde hacía más de 20 años.

**---o---**

Era bastante tarde en la noche cuando Tomoyo sintió algo muy dentro de su pecho, un sentimiento inconfundible de tranquilidad y felicidad. Estaba despierta, Eriol a su lado pero dormido. Ambos estaban tomados de las manos.

Sin dudarlo, pensó que era algún buen augurio. Sakura.

Sí, eso tenía que ser. Sonrió en medio de la oscuridad y se aferró aún más fuerte a la mano de su amado, quien se movió un poco al sentir mayor presión allí. No importaba. Porque Tomoyo sabía que su mejor amiga sería liberada sana y salva.

**---o---**

_A partir de mañana, eres libre._

_A partir de mañana, eres libre._

_A partir de mañana, eres libre…_

La frase estaba siendo procesada. A partir de mañana, ella sería libre. Podría volver a su vida de estudiante universitaria normal, podría bañarse en una ducha normal y podría comer lo que quisiera si se despertaba en la noche con hambre. Podría beber toda el agua que quisiera. Podría, podría, podría.

-¿Me oíste? Te liberaré. ¿Motivos? Rebelión post adolescencia contra mi jefa. Eres libre de contarle a la prensa quién te mantuvo cautiva, por cuánto tiempo y hasta mi apariencia. Todo, no me interesa, porque esto iba a terminar mal. Cuando despertemos, te quitaré la cadena—

Se interrumpió a sí mismo porque Sakura había dejado caer la fuente con el mix de cosas saladas de sus manos. El sonido fue sordo, pero la impresión que le causó que lo dejara caer solamente para abrazarlo lo impactó más aún.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias… -se oían ahogados por el débil llanto y por la ropa de Shaoran.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer en un momento así? Sus brazos colgando a cada uno de sus lados comenzaron a incomodarle. Los elevó lentamente para hacerlos descansar en la delgada espalda de mujer; y ella, inconscientemente, se aferró más fuerte a él, a sus ropas, a su aroma.

¿Ahora qué sería de sus vidas? Porque el sentimiento era mutuo. Eran como esos hermanos que se pasaban todo el día peleando pero que, al llegar la hora de dormir, se despedían con un tierno "Buenas noches, que descanses", indicando que el amor fraternal prevalecía sobre las peleas superficiales. Quiso hacer esa analogía con el amor sentido por su hermano, Touya, pero era totalmente diferente. Era amor, pero otra clase de amor, no sabía explicarlo, y menos en ese momento, mientras lo abrazaba tan desesperadamente.

Pero luego de percatarse que podía ser eso, ese sentimiento, se creyó que estaba loca y que era algo psicológico como el síndrome de Estocolmo o algo parecido. Nunca podría sentir algo así por la persona que le quitó la libertad, que la humilló, que le prohibió la felicidad por un tiempo. ¿Cómo era posible que ella, Sakura Kinomoto, sintiera amor hacia esa deplorable persona?

Mas sus amigos y familiares la comprenderían más tarde.

_Quiero disfrutar el momento.__ ¿Quieres disfrutarlo conmigo también?_

Shaoran notó que las palabras de Sakura habían cesado, que su agarre era distinto. Sus manos, todavía en su espalda, alcanzaron los frágiles hombros. Ella se veía tan pequeña, como si completamente cupiera en la palma de su mano. Sonrió para sí ante esa idea.

Fue en ese entonces que se dio cuenta de que la amaba, y que no le importaba nada más que ella.

Repentinamente, ella elevó lentamente su cabeza para quedar más cerca de su rostro; las manos masculinas no resistieron y ascendieron por el delicado cuello hasta llegar a ambos lados del juvenil rostro. Otro rayo cayó y los encandiló por un segundo, sus ojos que estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad se entrecerraron un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de verse el uno al otro. El sonido llegó después, para superponerse al de dos bocas chocándose.

Primero fue con temor. Era superficial, como un primer beso de dos primerizos novios. Todo podría ser una equivocación, una de esas que tienen por excusa "sí, me dejé llevar por el momento", mas Shaoran no quería que fuera así. Su vida estaba en peligro más que nunca y no había disfrutado nunca del amor que ésta le daba. No le importó y profundizó el beso.

"¿Cuán lejos llegaremos?" –se preguntó la futura liberada. La tormenta no cesaba.

Se estaban desvaneciendo por una gota de aire. Separándose lentamente, Shaoran pronunció algo apenas audible, pero que en realidad la profundidad de ello permitió que se oyera perfectamente.

-¿Cuán lejos llegaremos? –se animó a preguntarle.

-Hasta donde desees. –sus labios susurraban a su oído con deseo- Supongo que ya no me interesa nada.

Las manos de Shaoran subieron por debajo de la remera de la chica. Estaban frías, heladas, produjeron un escalofrío en ella. Los labios masculinos delineaban su mandíbula y bajaban por su fino cuello, siguiendo luego la línea de su clavícula.

Ella desarmaba cada célula de la espalda de Shaoran con su toque femenino. También se animó a explorar el territorio existente debajo de su remera. Tampoco le importaba nada, aunque su vida ya no corría el mismo peligro que antes.

Pero tampoco sabía si creerle. Podría aprovecharse de ella para luego matarla… Y no le interesaba tampoco. Al menos no moriría de manera tan deprimente. No era como si Shaoran fuera un chico no muy apuesto; tenía bastantes puntos a favor… Eso lo salvaba, si la violaba y luego la mataba debería conformarse con que era apuesto. Punto.

Su pensamiento podría llevarla a la muerte.

-¿Estás… seguro que me liberarás? –forzosamente se separó de él para quedar cara a cara.

-Te lo juro. Es más, -revolvió en su bolsillo del pantalón- te libero ya mismo.

Sacó una llave y se agachó para quitarle del pie la cadena que los mantenía unidos. Iba muy en serio.

Cuando quitó la cadena de su pie, sintió que una oleada de oxígeno la invadió. Como si ese pedazo de metal hubiera estado asfixiándola durante todo ese tiempo.

Ahora fue ella la que lo devoró con un beso, y la estabilidad de ambos comenzó a fallar. Debieron rendirse y acostarse en la cama. Accidentalmente pisaron las Lay's y los nachos que se habían caído al piso, produciendo un crujido.

La gravedad se encargó de hacerlos acostar. Los brazos de Sakura se enredaban en el cuello de Shaoran, mientras que él se encargaba de quitarle el aire con cada uno de sus besos. Casi sin darse cuenta la lluvia estaba deteniéndose, y sus ropas iban huyendo de sus cuerpos.

Nada más oían que sus respiraciones. Podían estar en medio del _Scramble Crossing_ de Shibuya que no escuchaban ni veían nada. Solamente se veían el uno al otro.

Él bajó sus manos hacia las caderas de Sakura, en donde una sola barrera le impedía poseerla por completo. Ninguno de los dos aguantaba un segundo más, cuando…

**-¡¡POLICÍA, QUE NADIE SE MUEVA!!**

**------------------------------**

**Notas de la autora:**

Me retrasé y bastante, lo sé. Perdón, pero lo que importa es que he vuelto con un capítulo bastante corto que dará pie al desenlace de esta historia. Sí, leyeron bien, se acerca el final…

Quería escribir algo de lemon, pero me dije "no, ya veo que los policías tienen que ver algo así…" así que lo dejé en un poco de lime. Puede ser que describa este momento en un one-shot más adelante, aunque lo dudo.

Qué más… He leído sus reviews de la vez pasada, y debo agradecerles muchísimo. Siento no cumplir como escritora con el tema de las actualizaciones, pero deben entender que es un hobby para mí y que tengo otras cosas en m vida que requieren más atención que esto. Pero una cosa es segura: nunca abandonaré el fanfiction n.n

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Dejen sus reviews para ver qué les ha parecido n.n


	18. Descubiertos por accidente – División in

Disclaimer: Megumi, una vez mejorada de su resfrío, decide revisar su cuenta de email para ver si había alguno de las CLAMP… Pero sólo encontró spam.

**El Secuestro De Sakura Kinomoto  
**Escrito por Megumi Asakura

Capítulo 18: Descubiertos por accidente – División inexacta.

-Eh… Me parece que no es acá donde deben estar esos ladrones. –dijo uno de los policías, mientras veían con la pobre luz de linterna el panorama.

La escena era digna de una película pornográfica: una mujer joven, semidesnuda (más desnuda que vestida), en una cama junto a un hombre hermoso, también más desnudo que vestido. El resto, bueno, es algo obvio. El ambiente apestaba a humedad y a sexo.

La primera reacción de Shaoran fue pensar _"Maldición, justo ahora me encuentra la policía"_. No era una reacción de miedo, porque estaba preparado para ello, era una reacción de ira por no poder finalizar lo que había comenzado con Sakura.

Y ella se dividió en dos al escuchar el grito de la policía. Una Sakura se puso a saltar de alegría porque sería rescatada mucho antes de lo previsto. La otra Sakura se puso a llorar en silencio en un rincón oscuro porque todo eso significaba la separación entre Shaoran y ella. Si bien uno dividido dos da un medio, para esta joven no había número que valiera. Colapsó en nervios, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Comenzó por respirar agitadamente. "Seguro que es por el sexo" –se dijo a sí misma como para calmarse. Luego comenzó a temblar, y más tarde quiso llorar. Todo eso ocurrió muy rápido, y Shaoran se dio cuenta.

-¿Quieren irse? Estamos ocupados como pueden ver. –les dijo y les dio la espalda, queriendo lamer el cuello de la joven en un intento de traer todo a la normalidad.

-En seguida—

-Un momento, ¿esa no es Kinomoto?

La sangre dejó de correr por el cuerpo de Shaoran.

Así es, por _accidente_ había caído la policía, buscando a unos ladronzuelos y se dan con la chica más buscada de todo Japón de las últimas semanas. Los policías tenían mucha suerte.

-A ver… -y acercaron una linterna a su rostro. Ninguno se resistió.

-¡Sí, es ella! ¡Quieto ahí, tú, el que..! –no sabía qué decir: _¡quieto ahí, tú, el que se la está por montar!_, no era lo mejor, por eso no dijo nada.

Sakura se paralizó. Lo único bueno del secuestro jamás se iba a poder concretar.

Ambos policías apuntaron sus armas reglamentarias a la espalda desnuda de Shaoran, y bajo gritos que amenazaban la vida del susodicho le obligaron a detener todo lo que estaba haciendo y a colocar sus manos en alto.

Sonrió para Sakura. La besó suavemente en los labios y comenzó a separarse con extrema lentitud de su cuerpo. Ella estaba sin expresión, no por frialdad, sino por no saber qué cara poner.

Al fin iba a ser libre. Se separaría de Shaoran para siempre.

Podría ver a toda su familia. Nunca jamás vería a ese chico que la mantuvo cautiva por tanto tiempo.

Regresaría a su vida normal. No sería una secuestrada.

¿Qué era lo bueno y lo malo? Quizás había pasado tanto tiempo que estar privada de la libertad ya se había convertido en su normalidad. Tardaría bastante en volver a acostumbrarse a la verdadera normalidad.

-¡Al suelo con las manos detrás de la cabeza! –miró a su compañero- ¡Pide refuerzos!

El otro policía hizo lo que le dijo. Llamó a la central de policía con esos aparatos de radio y le respondieron enseguida, las voces no confiaban en que esos dos tuvieran a Sakura Kinomoto.

Pensó que iba a morir porque vio sus últimas semanas con la secuestrada pasar por delante de sus ojos, rápidos recuerdos. Fugaces. Su respiración se agitó y el pecho que subía y bajaba rápidamente chocaba contra el piso sucio y frío. Casi podía sentir el metal del arma apuntada en su nuca, a pesar de que estaba a un metro de ella. Cerró los ojos y se dijo a sí mismo que fuera lo que tenía que ser. Se entregó.

-Señorita Kinomoto, -le dijeron- ¿se encuentra bien?

No recordaba si respondía a ese nombre. No quería ser "Sakura Kinomoto", pero se moría por salir corriendo de ese lugar. Jamás se había enfrentado a una situación como aquélla, y de la única manera que pudo reaccionar fue derramando lágrimas en silencio.

Asintió ante la pregunta del policía. Había ganado la cordura.

Shaoran fue esposado y al instante se oyeron sirenas de automóviles policiales a los alrededores. El fin había llegado.

Ella fue cubierta con una manta y la subieron a un móvil policial, tratando de evitar las cámaras de todos los noticieros locales y nacionales. Shaoran ya había sido filmado más de lo debido y también se subió a otro patrullero.

Se despidieron en silencio.

**---o---**

Todos se peleaban por saludarla primero. Luego de pasar por el hospital para una revisión y quedarse unas horas por el chequeo, se dirigió a su casa a descansar. Por supuesto, se había convertido en la estrella del momento con todos esos carros periodísticos persiguiéndola a todo logar al que iba.

Una cálida bienvenida le esperaba: sus familiares más cercanos, amigos y vecinos. Todos habían extrañado a Sakura Kinomoto muchísimo.

Pero no todo era color de rosa. Mientras sonreía y lloraba de felicidad, por dentro se preguntaba por el bienestar de su secuestrador. ¿Estaba bien preguntar por él? No dejaba concentrarse en esos momentos de reencuentro.

Él estaba en prisión, siendo interrogado. Dijo todo lo que sabía, habló sobre todos y soltó varios nombres. Se reconoció culpable de lo sucedido y responsable del secuestro; contó su historial y sentía que se estaba cavando su propia tumba, pero se lo merecía.

No quería ocultar nada, quizá porque sentía en el fondo que era lo único que podía hacer para ayudar a Sakura.

Se dispuso el día de su juicio: una semana después. Hasta entonces estaría preso en una celda común.

A Kaho le esperaba el mismo destino, con la diferencia que ella ya se estaba tomando un avión con destino a un pequeño pueblo en la ex Alemania Soviética.

Tampoco tuvo suerte y fue apresada ni bien ingreso al aeropuerto.

**---o---**

Pudo comer por todo lo que se había negado a sí misma y que Shaoran también le negó. Durmió noches enteras sin que pesadillas sobre una especie de liberación forzosa en la que sólo se liberaban llantos y lágrimas se aparecieran. De noche a noche.

Eriol no dijo nada acerca del encuentro accidental con el secuestrador en el bar. No era el momento. Quizá lo diría después, aunque no le veía sentido. Los abogados y demás magistrados sabrían que hacer.

**---o---**

La primera semana en casa fue como la primera semana del secuestro. Se sentía extraña, ajena en todo. Era totalmente inaceptable una sensación así, mas no podía evitarlo: había perdido la cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevaba conviviendo con Shaoran, y ahora, que no se encuentre a su lado... Aunque era malo, no podía evitarlo. El techo que miraba para dormir era diferente, las sábanas eran suaves y estaban perfumadas. Todos sus libros estaban ahí, y hasta el gracioso muñequito que le regalaron cuando era niña seguía mirándola desde el mismo estante de la biblioteca. Sólo su armario de ropa estaba vacío.

La policía ya se encargaría de regresarlo todo a su lugar.

Ese aire libre que respiraba le trajo buenos recuerdos, de cuando ella y Tomoyo pasaban las tardes enteras jugando a tomar el té.

Por un momento olvidó sentirse mal, como si fuera un pecado olvidarse. Estaba mal, sí que lo estaba, ¿cómo podía permitir que los recuerdos junto a él se esfumaran así de fácil?

¿Simplemente se había dejado llevar?

¿No era más que un acercamiento ocasional?

Algo le alteraba el orden de las cosas. No era a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Un acercamiento oportunista duraba una noche de alcohol, música bien fuerte y cientos de personas apretujadas en la pista de baile; pero no lo que había sucedido entre ella y Shaoran. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo a su lado había pasado, pero creía que lo suficiente como para conocerlo bien. Se equivocaba.

Mientras tanto, la celda común era todo lo que tenía. Gris por donde mirara, voces llenas de culpa y sonidos metálicos de puertas que se cerraban -nunca se abrían- era el medio ambiente en el cual se encontraba su ser. Su mente divagaba en lo último vivido con Sakura. No tenía otra cosa más para hacer, de repente todo se había tornado del mismo color que las cuatro paredes que lo rodeaban.

Estaba solo porque lo consideraban un criminal peligroso, nada más por haber podido tener secuestrada a una muchacha todo ese tiempo. ¿Nadie les había dicho que había llevado de compras a su víctima, que le había llamado el médico cuando se lastimó y que incluso había llegado a amarla? Ah, eso era secundario y no le agregaba importancia a la causa. La ley era estricta y fría.

Nadie sabía del sufrimiento de nadie. Pensaban que todo se había solucionado con la liberación, y que cualquier problema surgido sería culpa del criminal.

Sakura tenía pesadillas recurrentes, el médico se lo atribuyó al secuestro, las noticias también. Pero eso era su culpa, por no querer olvidar lo vivido.

Las noches y los días pasaban rigurosamente, las noticias se olvidaron por un tiempo del caso Kinomoto hasta que el juez anuncio el día de la sentencia. El día en que Shaoran sería condenado -seguramente- a cadena perpetua.

Él ya se había mentalizado, pero una cosa era decirlo y otra, hacerlo.

"Cuando esté preso veré la forma de huir." -se dijo. Dentro de todo era una forma positiva de pensar.

**--o--**

Descubrieron todos y cada uno de los engaños de la mente maestra del secuestro. Las falsificaciones, las deudas, los contratos y mucho más salieron a la luz, no tenía demasiados errores.

**---o---**

_"Mañana a las 9: LA SENTENCIA FINAL DEL CASO KINOMOTO"_

Esa leyenda estaba en todos los programas de todos los canales de televisión. Estaba en duda: no sabía si verlo o simplemente ignorarlo, como había estado tratando todo ese mes que pasó desde el último día de su secuestro.

No podría presenciar el juicio personalmente por recomendación del médico, aunque eso ayudara a su decisión. Se debatía internamente. Seguramente terminaría viéndolo "accidentalmente".

Tomó un suspiro largo mientras apagaba el televisor. Subió a su habitación y anotó en su agenda una inocente frase que pasaba desapercibida para todos menos para ella:

_9am: ¡cita!_

No se asustó cuando lo vio escrito. La verdad es que le costaría mucho superarlo.

**Notas de la autora:**

Siglos después, caigo con esta actualización minúscula. Sepan disculparme, he terminado mi secundaria y la facultad de medicina no es precisamente la que más tiempo libre te deja.

En fin, ¡se acerca el final! Me gustaría mucho leer lo que opinan sobre esta historia. Se aceptan quejas sobre la demora 'orz

Gracias por seguir la historia a pesar de todos estos inconvenientes. No la abandonaré, menos ahora que ya la termino. ¿Adelantos? A ver… Sí, se merecen uno, por esperar tanto: la sentencia no representa problema para Shaoran.

Ah, y si hay errores en este capítulo, ya sea de ortografía, acentuación y/o redacción, discúlpenme pero lo terminé de escribir en mi celular mientras iba camino a la facultad XD

¡Saludos y dejen reviews, por favor! Los contestaré si son firmados, y si son anónimos los contestaré en el próximo capítulo, para que vean que estoy buena XD


End file.
